Le garçon de la pluie
by pilgrim67
Summary: UA. Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Confession impudique d’un huis clos oppressant. Vous qui n’aimez que la romance et la guimauve, ne me lisez pas…
1. Chapter 1

**Le garcon de la pluie**

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Avec cette fic j'ai voulu prendre le contrepied de ma dernière fic (Mon ciel dans ton enfer), et sortir des sentiers battus des HP/SS : toutes mes excuses d'avance à ceux qui pourraient être choqués ou déçus. La publication sera hebdomadaire, la fic étant déjà écrite. **

**Merci d'avance de votre compréhension...**

**_Je dédie cette fic à celle qui en est l'âme involontaire, et l'indispensable bêta : Nicolina. Walk on the wild side, baby..._**

**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Confession impudique d'un huis clos oppressant. Vous qui n'aimez que la romance et la guimauve, ne me lisez pas… **

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à raconter mon histoire aujourd'hui. Peut-être le bruit entêtant des grillons, la douceur d'une brise qui soulève le parasol, sur la terrasse, pendant la sieste de ma fille. Les nuages qui arrivent.

Ou peut-être le fait qu'il est arrivé ici il y a trois ans, presque jour pour jour, et qu'en trois ans ma vie a totalement changé. Mais la vôtre aussi, sans doute. A vrai dire ce récit me fait un peu peur, parce que je risque d'y dévoiler des choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Mais vous aussi vous avez des souvenirs amers, non ? De ceux qu'on ne raconte pas, en général.

J'espère surtout que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas l'enjoliver, ce serait le trahir, une dernière fois, et il ne le mérite pas.

Ne me demandez surtout pas aujourd'hui si ma vie est meilleure ou moins bien qu'à l'époque, je ne sais pas. Si le bonheur est là, par instants, l'insouciance s'est envolée à jamais, depuis son arrivée ici.

Etrangement, ce dont je me souviens surtout au sujet de cet après midi là c'est qu'il pleuvait et que c'était une bénédiction. Bien sûr si vous vivez dans le froid et la pluie, comme ça a longtemps été mon cas, vous trouverez ça bizarre, mais ici le ciel est si souvent bleu et le soleil si obsédant que la pluie est la bienvenue, de temps en temps. Certaines journées il faisait si chaud que nous ne sortions que le matin tôt, pour aller au marché, ou tard le soir, pour nous installer sous le pin, à espérer une petite brise, souvent en vain. Voire même un bel orage, qui m'aurait donné des frissons. J'aimais me réfugier dans ses bras, quand il tonnait.

Severus avait acheté cette maison en Provence il y a longtemps, bien avant notre rencontre. Avant ma naissance, peut être même. Vous l'aurez deviné, il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi, nous étions un de ces couples improbables dont les différences sautent aux yeux et masquent les ressemblances ou affinités. C'est sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il aimait venir ici, dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre : pour la chaleur et le silence. Personne ne le reconnaissait, et c'était très bien comme ça. Les gens du village ne nous prêtaient pas attention, nous ne les fréquentions pas, à part Agnès, la femme de ménage, qui était très discrète.

Severus était très connu dans son pays, pas trop ici. C'était un acteur reconnu, à la carrière impressionnante. Moi je n'étais rien, personne. La fille d'un réalisateur qui passait d'un tournage à l'autre, comme assistante, en attendant de réaliser mon propre film, un jour ou l'autre. Plutôt l'autre. Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis tombée amoureuse au premier coup d'œil, car ce serait faux. Il n'était pas à proprement parler beau, mais impressionnant. Grand, avec une belle prestance, des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Altier sans doute. Mais beau, non. Et puis des acteurs j'en avais vu beaucoup se succéder à la maison au fil des tournages, depuis mon enfance. Ils étaient immanquablement séduisants, sympathiques, infantiles, vains. Incapable de parler ou de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes, narcissiques et inquiets. Ils venaient chercher le réconfort chez mon père, espérant glaner une scène de plus, un meilleur éclairage, une caravane plus grande. J'aimais les commentaires désabusés ou narquois de mes parents après leur départ, je les plaignais parfois quand je lisais leurs histoires dérisoires à la une des gazettes. J'étais sûre de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Jamais.

Mais la vie vous offre des leçons et des chances inespérées, parfois.

Severus venait de perdre sa compagne, quand il a débuté le tournage d'un film de mon père et il était encore plus sombre et mutique que dans son rôle le plus célèbre, une saga mondialement connue. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une voix rauque et d'une intelligence rare, mais très lentement. Il me fuyait, il fuyait tout le monde à vrai dire, mais parfois il aimait discuter, lorsqu'il buvait son thé, en fin de journée. Parler de sa vie, du monde qui devenait fou. De la maladie de sa compagne, des beaux jours évanouis. Je lisais sa peine dans ses yeux sombres, sans chercher à le distraire ni le consoler. J'écoutais, et c'était tout, alors que les autres s'agitaient autour de lui ou cherchaient de vaines paroles consolatrices. Un jour il m'avait souri, un sourire tendre qui avait soudain éclairé son visage, et mon cœur avait battu plus vite. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a plu, en moi. Sans doute un malentendu. Ou peut être mon indifférence face à la gloire et aux paillettes, et ma bonne humeur. Il m'appelait « son rayon de soleil », il disait que mon sourire illuminait sa vie.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu_'il_ arrive. Avant la pluie.

Je ne prétendrai pas que j'avais senti venir la pluie, ni le malheur. Je ne croyais pas aux signes, à cette époque, j'avais plutôt les pieds sur terre. J'adorais faire le tour du jardin et du petit potager pour planter, arroser, ramasser, cueillir. Rien ne me rendait plus heureuse que de cuisiner mes légumes provençaux, les courgettes, les tomates, le basilic, dans la vieille cuisine. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à une autre époque, je jouais à la fermière avec mon tablier et mes sabots, sous l'œil narquois de mon mari, qui lisait ou écrivait dans notre chambre, devant la fenêtre, au frais. Il venait d'écrire sa première pièce de théâtre, qui serait montée par lui à Londres à la rentrée, et ça l'obsédait, même s'il évitait d'en parler.

Nous nous régalions de salades et de tians, accompagnés de fromages de chèvre et pêches plates délicieuses. Nous aimions nous étendre sous les parasols, sur la terrasse, et écouter le chant des grillons en admirant les Alpilles. Du moins quand il ne travaillait pas, retranché dans notre chambre. Parfois il m'invitait dans un restaurant étoilé, s'amusant du regard surpris des autres clients face à notre couple hors norme. Il était incroyablement gentil et galant, par moments.

A vrai dire il y avait eu des signes annonciateurs de _sa_ venue, que j'avais négligés. Comme d'excessives notes de téléphones et le fait que le jardinier avait nettoyé la piscine, que Severus détestait. Il s'en méfiait et ne se baignait jamais, suite à la noyade de son jeune neveu dans une piscine semblable, un jour d'été où tout le monde faisait la sieste. Sur le moment j'avais pris ça pour une preuve d'amour, de faire nettoyer la piscine pour moi, mais quel moyen plus sûr de convaincre un adolescent de passer quelques jours chez nous ?

C'était notre seconde année de mariage, et nous prenions le petit déjeuner –thé et céréales bio pour lui, café et tartines pour moi- quand il m'a enfin annoncé qu'il avait demandé à son acteur principal de passer trois semaines avec nous, pour répéter sa pièce.

- Mais les répétitions commencent en septembre à Londres, non ? ai-je dit en léchant la confiture d'abricots qui me coulait sur les doigts.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Je préfère anticiper. Comme ça si ça ne va pas avec Harry, j'aurai le temps de me retourner.

- Te retourner ? Tu veux dire que tu vas changer d'acteur si ça ne se passe pas bien avec lui ?

- Exactement, a-t-il répondu d'un ton sec -un ton que je n'aimais pas- et en se reversant une tasse de thé Earl Grey.

- Et rompre le contrat ?

- On n'a rien signé pour l'instant, il n'y a donc pas de contrat. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Il est si jeune…

- Mais enfin tu vas briser sa vie ! Tu oserais le renvoyer d'ici après l'avoir « testé» ? ai-je insisté, abasourdie.

- Je ne monte pas une pièce de fin d'année dans un collège, moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une erreur pour ma première pièce. Il me faut des garanties. Il faut que je sache, avant de commencer les répétitions.

- Mais… il le sait ?

- Hum… pas directement, mais il s'en doute, évidemment, a-t-il conclu en se levant brusquement et en quittant la cuisine.

En croquant dans une pêche juteuse je me suis demandé une fois de plus si ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part d'être l'auteur et le metteur en scène, si ce n'était pas trop, pour une première pièce. Mais il avait déjà rompu avec deux metteurs en scène célèbres avant de se résoudre à la monter lui-même, car il avait une idée très précise -trop précise ?- de ce qu'il voulait voir et entendre sur scène, et j'ai eu peur pour le jeune Harry, que je connaissais à peine.

Avec une grimace je me suis levée pour laver notre maigre vaisselle, me rappelant que le matin même le sang était revenu, comme tous les mois. Je rêvais d'avoir des enfants, il n'y avait consenti qu'avec réticence, se jugeant trop vieux. Mais pour l'instant mes tentatives étaient restées infructueuses, d'autant plus que la libido de Severus était capricieuse, instable. Je m'en accommodais sans trop me poser de questions, attribuant cet état de fait à l'âge. Il n'était pas rare que je me caresse en pensant à lui, le soir.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive.

Il était environ 4 heures, j'écossais des petits pois dans la cuisine, il pleuvait des cordes, fait rarissime pour la région et Harry est entré dans la maison, transportant avec lui une odeur de chien mouillé. J'ai levé la tête et aperçu dans le vestibule une silhouette inconnue, à côté de la grande ombre de mon mari. Je me suis redressée d'un bond pour le saluer et l'observer, en rattrapant quelques mèches folles collées sur mon front.

J'ai été surprise de m'apercevoir qu'il était plus petit que moi, une bonne tête de moins. Je l'avais vu dans quelques films, je l'imaginais plus grand et plus baraqué. Mais ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et son sourire était d'une franchise désarmante, comme chez n'importe quel adolescent. La différence entre les acteurs et leur personnage est toujours amusante à observer, et la ressemblance encore davantage. Il parlait d'une manière un peu hachée, et parfois ses mouvements de tête étaient raides, comme dans certaines scènes que j'avais vues dans ses films. Il n'était guère différent de tous les jeunes hommes de la région, ce jour là, avec son jean et son T-shirt blanc.

Depuis que Severus m'avait annoncé sa venue, deux semaines auparavant, j'avais en vain tenté de le faire changer d'avis, utilisant des subterfuges grossiers ou plus subtils, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, fidèle à lui-même. Son seul but était de trouver le meilleur interprète possible pour sa pièce -son bébé- sans aucun scrupule. Nos relations s'étaient donc subtilement détériorées car je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme que j'aimais chez cet auteur un peu manipulateur, voire machiavélique.

Severus était un grand acteur, nul n'aurait pu le contester. Il m'était donc impossible de dire s'il était sincère en accueillant Harry avec bienveillance, et je le soupçonnais de simplement feindre cette attitude si peu en rapport avec son caractère pour tester le jeune homme.

Tandis qu'il lui montrait sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, je m'interrogeais une nouvelle fois sur son choix d'acteur. Je connaissais de jeunes comédiens bien plus aguerris ou charmants qu'Harry et, lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés à jouer ensemble dans une célèbre saga, dans le passé, Severus s'était toujours montré un brin sceptique sur son talent, voire condescendant, estimant que le jeune homme n'avait que trois expressions à son répertoire, et beaucoup de chance.

Pendant le repas -que je m'étais appliquée à réussir, malgré mes lacunes en cuisine- j'observais avec intérêt la manière dont Severus s'efforçait de le mettre à l'aise, citant des anecdotes de tournage que j'ignorais, mettant en place une sorte de connivence entre eux -qui n'était que de façade, je le craignais. Harry fut bien entendu flatté et abusé par cette nouvelle bonhomie, et je ressentis une forte compassion pour lui à cet instant, qui serait broyé sans pitié par mon mari à la première faiblesse, sans même s'en douter. Il faisait même tout pour lui plaire, en victime consentante.

Il répéta plusieurs fois à Severus combien il l'admirait et était flatté d'avoir été choisi par lui, et les airs faussement modestes de mon mari commencèrent à me taper sur les nerfs. Je lui lançai quelques piques qui ne suscitèrent que l'étonnement, voire la désapprobation du jeune homme, et je compris pourquoi Severus l'avait choisi : il était effectivement gentil et naïf, comme le personnage de la pièce, et ses grands yeux limpides auraient damné un saint. Ce que mon mari n'était certes pas.

Tandis que malgré la chaleur je reprenais un verre de vin blanc glacé, Harry dévorait les paroles suaves de celui qui n'hésiterait pas à devenir son bourreau, s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il paraissait jeune et un peu paumé, mangeait la bouche ouverte et un coude sur la table, je devinais le mépris de Severus, qui détestait les mauvaises manières et les fautes de langage. Etrangement, moi qui étais jeune et plutôt indulgente, je voyais le jeune homme par les yeux de mon mari, et j'imaginais les pensées réelles de ce dernier, soigneusement cachées sous une amabilité de bon aloi.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de la pièce, Harry admiratif et Severus faussement décontracté, essayant de lui faire partager les ressorts pour le moins tordus de son intrigue, que l'autre faisait semblant de comprendre. Petit à petit j'ai décroché de la conversation, puisque mes remarques ne semblaient intéresser personne, et je me suis mise à rêver en fixant les étoiles, dans mon hamac sur la terrasse, me sentant seule et oubliée, comme un vieux jouet abîmé.

C'était un sentiment inédit pour moi, une petite douleur ancienne, un chagrin d'enfance qui remontait à la surface, puisque jusqu'alors mon mari s'était toujours montré attentif à moi. Mais quand il parlait de sa pièce le monde disparaissait parfois, et cette fois j'avais moi aussi disparu de ses préoccupations, passée par pertes et profits. Il faisait chaud à nouveau, ce soir-là, et la lune était presque pleine. J'avais allumé les torches anti-moustiques qui donnaient une allure un peu médiévale à la terrasse, et l'atmosphère s'en trouvait subtilement changée. La voix chaude et grave de Severus emplissait la nuit, avec ce phrasé si particulier et séduisant qui était sa marque de fabrique, l'essence même de sa séduction, et parfois quand il roulait subtilement certaines consonnes, je frémissais de désir, dans mon hamac. C'était cette voix qui m'avait séduite, il y a longtemps, cette persuasion subtile, presque emphatique, ce rythme quasi hypnotique qu'il déployait à volonté, selon les interlocuteurs. Mêlé à son regard de velours noir, il était presque impossible de lui résister.

C'est à ce moment-là je crois que j'ai ressenti la première morsure de la jalousie, c'est sans doute là que j'aurais dû mettre fin à la mascarade, renvoyer l'adolescent chez lui et récupérer mon mari.

Mais je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. J'ai laissé la voix me bercer dans la nuit et en séduire un autre, peut être parce que le charme était trop fort. Peut être parce je n'avais pas envie que le charme se rompe.

**_A suivre...._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu_** !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le garçon de la pluie**

**Le Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Je suis très heureuse de l'intérêt que mon récit semble susciter, d'autant plus qu'il ne correspond pas aux canons habituels des fanfics… **

**Merci beaucoup à vous qui me lisez encore ^^**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Confession impudique d'un huis clos oppressant.**_

Le lendemain matin, tout était heureusement revenu à la normale. Lorsque le coq du voisin a chanté, trop tôt à mon goût, Severus dormait à mes côtés, comme chaque matin, et je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé la venue de ce garçon.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je me suis levée de bonne heure, j'ai parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient nos chambres, pieds nus sur les tommettes ocres, et j'ai doucement ouvert la lourde porte en bois de la chambre d'ami. Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, et il paraissait si jeune et innocent qu'il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, ni pour lui. J'étais sûre à présent que Severus ne lui ferait aucun mal et n'aurait pas le cœur à le renvoyer chez lui, même s'il se révélait un peu décevant. "Qui aurait pu chercher à faire du mal à un tel ange ?" me suis-je dit, en ignorant que la réponse était moi-même, bien entendu. Mais n'anticipons pas.

Au bout de deux heures mon mari tournait en rond dans la cuisine comme un fauve en cage, n'osant pas le réveiller mais comptant les heures perdues.

- Le voyage a été fatiguant, et puis vous avez discuté tard, hier soir, non ? ai-je demandé innocemment.

- Oui, mais il faudra quand même que je pose des règles, pour l'avenir, a marmonné Severus, agacé.

« Tu sais, les ados sont toujours en retard de sommeil » ai-je repris en me coupant une nouvelle tranche de pain que je beurrais copieusement. « Moi–même à son âge, je… »

- Mais ce n'est pas une colonie de vacances, ici !

J'ai souri, je me suis levée et j'ai entouré ses épaules de mes bras :

- Ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui, ou tu vas lui faire peur, avec ta grosse voix…

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est dégagé brusquement :

- Oui, mais il faudra quand même que je mette certaines choses au point, a-t-il murmuré en quittant la cuisine pour se rendre dans notre chambre, et travailler.

J'avoue j'ai été plutôt rassurée à cet instant du tour que prenaient les évènements. Finalement une relation professeur/élève entre eux ne serait pas menaçante pour ma prédominance auprès de Severus, et en faisant la vaisselle je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été mise sur la touche, la veille. Trop de vin, sans doute.

J'ai rebricolé mon chignon en m'interrogeant sur le point de savoir si je devais refaire du café. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Harry buvait, le matin. Du café, du thé ? Du lait chocolaté ? Un biberon ? me suis-interrogée en souriant. J'avais acheté quelques paquets de céréales et de gâteaux au chocolat, en me fiant à ce que mon petit frère dévorait quand il venait –rarement.

A vrai dire mon frère n'appréciait pas Severus et n'avait pas compris notre mariage, pas plus que mes parents qui estimaient que c'était une erreur de jeunesse, ma première et seule erreur. D'autant plus difficile à admettre, j'imagine. Mon père surtout s'était montré particulièrement réticent et je soupçonnais qu'il me cachait quelque chose sur le passé de Severus, qu'il n'approuvait pas. Sans doute une histoire banale. C'était pourtant évident pour moi qu'il avait beaucoup vécu avant de me connaître, il aurait fallu être sotte pour l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas avouer à mon père que ce qui m'attirait chez lui c'était justement cette part de mystère, voire de souffrance qu'il dissimulait derrière un air austère.

Je ne connaissais de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu me raconter, étant plutôt discret de nature, et je me plaisais à imaginer le reste. Il m'avait choisie moi, et ça me suffisait. Je n'enviais pas mes amies et leurs jeunes maris, leurs monospaces et leur pavillon de banlieue. Je vivais avec une légende qui m'avait fait découvrir les abbayes cisterciennes de la région, qui connaissait les secrets de Venise et chaque cathédrale gothique d'Europe, qui parlait des vins comme de romans historiques et récitait des couplets entiers d'opéra.

Il était mon roi et j'étais sa princesse, voilà notre légende intime, la clé de notre couple.

Pourtant ce matin-là j'ai remis mes sabots pour aller chercher une salade pour le déjeuner, et il avait oublié de sortir les poubelles, la veille.

Quand Harry s'est enfin levé, sur les coups de onze heures, je l'ai retrouvé l'air perdu dans la cuisine, se grattant la tête et les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

- Bien dormi, Harry ? lui ai-je demandé avec une sollicitude toute maternelle- je me sentais tellement plus mûre que lui, et puis j'étais mariée, moi.

- Oui, très bien, merci, mais j'ai été dévoré par les moustiques, je crois, dit-il en se grattant le bras de plus belle.

- Oh flûte ! J'ai oublié de brancher l'anti-moustique, hier soir. Tu verras, il y a une prise, près de ton lit, c'est assez efficace. Tu veux quoi ? des tartines ? des céréales ? des œufs ?

- Je veux bien des céréales, dit-il en passant d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

- Tiens ! il y a plein de sortes différentes, tu n'as qu'à choisir… Après tu pourras prendre une douche et rejoindre Severus, je crois qu'il t'attend, lui ai-je dit avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

- Oh ? Il m'attend ? Mince ! Hier soir il m'avait dit qu'on se rejoindrait dans la matinée, il m'avait dit de me reposer… a-t-il répondu rapidement, paniqué.

- Hé bien, s'il te l'a dit, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire… Déjeune, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te manger. Il a déjà déjeuné, lui !

Il a acquiescé, incertain, et son inquiétude m'a amusée. Il était très jeune, en effet. Au bout de deux bols de muesli, il a levé les yeux sur moi :

- Il se lève à quelle heure, lui, en général ?

- Severus ? Entre 6 et 7, je crois. Il se fait une tasse de thé et il attend que je me lève en lisant les journaux. Tu sais, quand on est vieux, on dort moins.

Harry a levé un regard surpris à ces mots, comme si je venais de reconnaître avoir épousé un vieillard, ou si je l'avais indirectement insulté, et j'ai ajouté :

- Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Mais il est très jeune d'esprit, tu sais.

Sa tête a replongé dans son bol et j'ai terminé d'éplucher la salade, en essayant de repousser le chat qui me tournait autour des jambes, affamé.

- Tu aimes les légumes provençaux ?

- Hum… c'est quoi ?

- Tomates, courgettes, aubergines, thym et sarriette, etc… j'ai fait un tian pour ce soir.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et il a haussé les épaules, gêné.

- Bon, c'est pas grave, tu goûteras. Severus déteste la cuisine rapide ou industrielle, il n'aime que les légumes du jardin et les poissons frais, mais si tu n'aimes pas, j'ai des hamburgers surgelés et des pizzas, et j'achèterai des frites surgelées, pour une fois, ai-je assuré en épluchant de l'ail du marché. Tu es déjà venu en Provence ?

Il a secoué la tête négativement en regardant les herbes du jardin sur la table, comme un enfant pris en faute, et j'ai souri :

- Tu vas te plaire ici, tu verras. En plus, il y a une piscine…

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés ? a-t-il interrogé timidement en levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

- Presque deux ans, ai-je répondu fièrement.

A ce moment j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier et Severus s'est matérialisé sur le seuil, fixant Harry avec sévérité.

- Je… je me dépêche, a bafouillé le garçon en laissant tomber sa cuillère bruyamment.

- Quand vous aurez fini de faire connaissance avec mon épouse, je vous montrerai notre espace de travail, a-t-il lâché lentement en fixant les pieds nus et le caleçon de pyjama de notre hôte. Et ne comptez pas trop passer votre temps dans la piscine, mon cher… a-t-il ajouté avec grandiloquence en se retournant brusquement, d'un ample geste de la tête, un de ses gestes théâtraux favoris.

Le jeune homme ayant blêmi, je lui ai envoyé un petit clin d'œil :

- Il plaisante. Ne te laisse pas impressionner ou tu n'as pas fini, avec lui…

- Hum… oui. C'est quoi, l'espace de travail ?

- Le patio, au nord. Severus adore la lumière naturelle et les plantes qui s'y trouvent. En plus il y a de la place, on a sorti certains arbustes et poussé les meubles. Vous serez bien, tu verras. Tranquilles. Tu veux encore du thé ?

Mais il s'est levé comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et j'ai compris que Severus allait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, comme disait ma grand-mère. J'ai entendu la douche couler et j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une petite pause, à la piscine. Après tout, si nous n'y mettions jamais les pieds, Harry n'oserait pas en profiter non plus, non ?

En enfilant mon maillot de bain j'ai jeté un cou d'œil sur mon corps trop rond à mon goût dans la glace de la veille armoire provençale, et attaché mon chignon avec une pince en nacre, tandis qu'Harry vêtu d'un short en jean et un Tshirt sans manches s'apprêtait à rejoindre mon mari pour le début des répétitions. J'ai secrètement croisé les doigts derrière mon dos, espérant que tout se passe bien. Vaste programme.

oOooOooOo

En plongeant dans l'eau fraîche j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais raté, jusqu'alors. Comme Severus détestait la piscine je ne m'y étais jamais baignée, mais la fraîcheur de l'eau et la facilité de mes gestes m'ont paru merveilleux, d'un coup. J'observais Severus et son « élève » dans le patio, à quelques mètres de moi. Leur premier échange m'avait à la fois fait sourire et gênée, car je savais qu'il reflétait parfaitement le malentendu entre eux :

- Vous connaissez le texte, bien entendu ? avait demandé mon mari, sourcils froncés devant l'accoutrement estival d'Harry.

- Je l'ai lu, oui… avait répliqué ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

- Hé bien, nous allons voir cela.

Je savais que Severus espérait qu'il le connaisse par cœur, presque aussi bien que lui-même, qui en était l'auteur. Je me doutais que le jeune homme n'avait fait que le parcourir, sans doute ravi de l'opportunité de monter sur scène avec un acteur reconnu, pour faire oublier un rôle cinématographique trop lourd. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec Séverus avant que le malentendu ne gâche leurs relations.

En faisant des allers et retours dans l'onde tiède je leur jetais parfois des petits coups d'œil, mais ils semblaient immobiles, absorbés dans leur première lecture, Severus debout, raide comme la Justice, Harry mal installé sur le bord d'une chaise, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, le menton dans la main, la main posée sur le genou. Je n'entendais que la voix grave de Severus, et je savais que ce serait encore un point d'achoppement entre eux. J'imaginais l'acteur aguerri dire au plus jeune : « Vous pouvez parler plus fort, j'espère ? Sinon on ne vous entendra pas au troisième rang » et j'imaginais le visage écarlate de l'autre, qui n'avait jamais fait que du cinéma.

Or le cinéma était un art mineur pour un comédien tel que Severus. Pour lui les titres de gloire se gagnaient sur scène, soir après soir, malgré la fatigue, la maladie, la routine. Il fallait jouer pour le dernier spectateur du dernier rang, celui qui avait une place au rabais mais ne sortait au théâtre qu'une fois par an. Il fallait qu'il soit marqué par la pièce, l'interprétation des acteurs, qu'il en ressorte transporté ; sinon l'effet était raté. Severus ne jouait ni pour l'argent ni pour la gloire, mais pour émouvoir le public, surtout celui qui ne mettait jamais les pieds dans une salle de spectacle d'ordinaire. Il croyait à la force rédemptrice du théâtre comme certains croient en Dieu, et espérait des conversions rapides.

Je suis sortie de l'eau après un long moment, et me suis installée sur un transat, le visage sous le parasol car je savais que mon mari n'aimait pas les visages trop bronzés, qu'il trouvait vulgaires. J'ai défait mon lourd chignon pour laisser mes cheveux flotter sur mes épaules et sécher, même s'ils me tenaient un peu chaud. C'était aussi un choix de mon époux, les cheveux longs, car il détestait les femmes aux cheveux courts, mais j'avoue c'était un peu difficile à supporter pendant l'été, et j'avais l'impression de paraître plus âgée que je ne l'étais vraiment, avec un chignon. Puis j'ai somnolé, bercée par une douce brise et les rayons du soleil, jusqu'à atteindre un demi-sommeil agréable, peuplé de mes rêves, ou mes fantasmes.

Je rêvais énormément à cette époque, je passais d'une fantaisie à une autre, vivant une espèce de vie parallèle dont j'étais l'héroïne, au gré de mes lectures. Rêver autant quand on est mariée n'est pas un signe d'équilibre, me direz-vous, mais la vie avec Severus était également une sorte de rêve éveillé, un songe perpétuel. En fait je vivais avec un acteur dans un magnifique décor, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'adorais le couple que nous formions, et je n'étais pas consciente de n'être peut être qu'un personnage créé par lui. Parfois je repensais à « Rebecca » sans vraiment faire le lien.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux j'ai surpris le regard envieux d'Harry vers la piscine, et j'ai eu pitié de lui. Il paraissait ânonner son texte et les épaules de Severus étaient tellement crispées que je me suis doutée de son énervement, alors je me suis rhabillée rapidement et j'ai préparé la table pour le lunch, qui tenait plus du brunch que du repas provençal. Mon mari avait horreur des pauses déjeuner à rallonge des tournages français, composées d'aliments lourds et de vin, qui ralentissaient encore le rythme des prises de vues. Il souhaitait un déjeuner léger à midi, les éventuelles agapes étant remises au soir.

Nous avions donc acheté au marché des fruits et légumes de saison, des jambons et fromages locaux, ainsi que des olives marinées, dont il raffolait. Le marché était notre sortie matinale préférée, Severus arborant toujours son vieux chapeau de paille et moi ma robe à fleurs, et j'adorais voir nos paniers en paille se remplir, avant d'aller boire un café en terrasse.

Harry sembla soulagé lorsque je les appelai, mais Severus me foudroya du regard, ce qui chez lui n'était pas un vain mot.

- Il est 13 heures passé, chéri. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une petite pause déjeuner ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Je veux bien…

Ils avaient répondu en même temps et j'ai éclaté de rire devant leur mine confuse :

- Tu vois bien, Severus ! il a sans doute besoin de souffler un peu, ce jeune homme…

Le regard reconnaissant d'Harry m'a incité à continuer :

- Et puis vers 5 heures tu pourras aller te baigner, si tu veux !!

Son sourire spontané m'a fait chaud au cœur, alors que son « professeur » marmonnait :

- Cinq heures ? Mais quand est-ce qu'on va travailler alors ?

- Severus, je te rappelle qu'il y a des lois concernant le travail des mineurs, et nous ne voulons pas que les parents d'Harry nous dénoncent à l'Inspection du Travail, pas vrai ?

Il a haussé les épaules, mécontent, puis a commencé à se préparer son sandwich préféré : tomates-jambon de pays-laitue, alors qu'Harry se grattait la tête devant le fromage de chèvre. Je me suis penchée vers lui et lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille :

- Un petit hamburger, ça te dirait ?

Devant son franc hochement de tête j'ai sorti les hamburgers surgelés du congélateur, en tentant d'ignorer l'air indigné de Severus. Il a grommelé :

- Puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps nous avons de telles horreurs chez nous ?

- Depuis que j'en ai acheté ! ai-je répondu avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

C'était une des premières fois que je passais outre à ses recommandations et reniais son mode de vie, et il me fixa comme si j'avais commis un acte de rébellion grave et incompréhensible. Je m'attendais presque à me prendre deux heures de colle, mais j'ai relevé la tête avec assurance, et il a croqué dans son sandwich sans plus m'accorder d'attention.

C'était assez typique de lui : il passait outre mes rares incartades en m'ignorant pendant un temps qui pouvait être long, et je finissais toujours par revenir la première me lover contre lui, incapable de supporter son indifférence -ou pseudo indifférence. J'avais besoin d'exister pour lui, besoin de ses yeux sur moi, de sa voix chaude.

Nous avons avalé notre maigre repas dans un silence un peu lourd qu'Harry et moi essayions de rompre, mais notre « maître » ne nous prêtait plus aucune attention, et nous nous sentions tels deux gosses mal élevés indignes de sa demeure. Et pourtant au fond de moi j'étais contente de lui avoir résisté pour le bien d'Harry, car je n'aurais pas supporté de voir sa détresse d'enfant plus longtemps. Je me sentais responsable de lui face à ses parents, et l'attitude de Severus envers lui me déplaisait. Il jouait là son plus mauvais rôle, à mon avis, l'auteur prétentieux et vieux jeu, et je ne voulais pas être sa complice. Du moins pas pour ça.

Harry mâchonnait son hamburger en sirotant son coca, mal à l'aise, et je cherchais vainement comment alléger l'atmosphère. Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre Severus à part et lui expliquer que s'il s'entêtait dans cette attitude il coulerait lui-même sa répétition, mais quand il avait cet air-là il était inutile de discuter avec lui. Il n'écoutait pas.

Severus s'est levé abruptement, et a lâché :

- Je vous attends dans le patio, Harry, quand vous aurez terminé votre déjeuner. J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, en attendant.

Il s'est éloigné et Harry a dégluti difficilement en finissant sa dernière bouchée. Immédiatement, je lui ai demandé :

- Tu veux une glace ? J'en ai des sympas, au chocolat, par exemple.

J'ai lu tant de désarroi dans ses yeux clairs que j'ai rapproché ma chaise de la sienne, et posé ma main sur son épaule :

- T'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il n'a pas d'enfants, tu sais, et il n'y a que sa pièce qui compte pour lui. Il ne vit pas tout à fait dans le même monde que nous, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je te jure qu'il va s'habituer à toi, et toi à lui. Il a tellement peur à cause de sa pièce qu'il est à cran, c'est tout. Mais ça va passer. Ca passe toujours.

- Il a peur à cause de moi ?

- Pas directement. Il a peur, tout court. Peur de s'être trompé. Peur que tu n'aimes pas sa pièce.

- Mais je l'aime ! s'est-t-il récrié, comme un enfant accusé à tort.

- Je m'en doute. Alors, dis-le-lui. Pose-lui des questions, sur ton rôle, sur l'intrigue, tout ça, et ça le rassurera. Après, tout sera beaucoup plus facile.

Son air perplexe m'a inquiétée, alors j'ai ajouté :

- Tu es un bon acteur, non ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas joué dans tous ces films. Alors fais semblant de t'intéresser à la pièce, essaie de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme, et tout ira mieux. Tu connais la pensée positive ?

- Non…

- Moi je connais pas super bien, mais j'ai lu des trucs là-dessus : si vous y croyez tous les deux, si vous êtes confiants, ça fonctionnera…

Harry a haussé les épaules, incertain, et j'ai affiché mon sourire le plus réconfortant pour lui dire :

- Si Severus t'a choisi, c'est qu'il croit en toi. Prouve-lui qu'il n'a pas tort.

En disant ces mots j'ai réalisé que c'était probablement la vérité, même si je n'en étais pas persuadée. Sinon, pourquoi Severus lui aurait-il confié le rôle ? Harry a hoché la tête, convaincu, et s'est levé en me disant « merci » d'un ton tellement pénétré que j'ai eu honte d'avoir fait pression sur lui alors que c'était mon mari qui avait tort. Mais j'avais agi sur le plus tendre des deux, le plus malléable.

Il est reparti d'une démarche plus assurée et j'ai senti que tout irait mieux, désormais. La pièce allait repartir sur de bons rails, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, à l'époque.

Quand je suis retournée lire sur la terrasse, ils étaient assis face-à-face, penchés l'un vers l'autre au dessus de leurs livres, en pleine discussion, et j'ai souri.

Oui, la pièce était bien partie, cette fois.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de me lire, merci de votre confiance, merci de vos reviews ^^.**

**Je réponds aux non inscrits :**

**- Choupi : voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !! pourquoi le « contrepied de ma dernière fic ? »…je crois que j'aurais mieux de me taire, une fois de plus, mais j'en dis toujours trop, et tout ce que je dis finit toujours être retenu contre moi !! Alors voilà : j'ai en quelque sorte voulu faire le contraire de ce que j'ai fait dans MCE, et accentuer les différences :**

***MCE est écrit par un homme, GDP par une jeune femme**

***MCE est écrit au présent, le narrateur n'a aucun recul par rapport à l'histoire, GDP est écrit au passé par une narratrice qui connait parfaitement la fin de l'histoire**

***Le style narratif de MCE est simple (trop simple selon certains), avec beaucoup de dialogues ; le style narratif de GDP est plus élaboré, plus descriptif. **

***MCE est très long, avec de longs chapitres, sur une période de plusieurs mois, et je l'ai écrit au fur et à mesure de la mise en ligne, réagissant aux reviews ; GDP est court, tout se situe dans un laps de temps resserré, et tout est déjà entièrement rédigé.**

***Je ne parlerai pas de la fin, je déteste connaître la fin du film dès le début. Voilà…**

**- Mimi : merci de trouver la situation intéressante, j'en suis ravie ^^**

**- Camee : merci pour tous tes compliments, merci d'aimer la relative originalité de ce récit, je suis assez d'accord avec toi pour dire que très souvent les persos se ressemblent dans les fics (ce qui convient parfaitement à certains, remarque), mais j'aime bien dynamiter les convenances et les habitudes, j'avoue…merci de baver ^^…gros bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le garçon de la pluie**

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais _bien entendu_ pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a _bien entendu_ aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Merci de vous intéresser à ma fic si particulière, bien éloignée de mon style habituel et des HPSS classiques. A l'origine je voulais la poster sous un pseudo, pour ne pas trop désarçonner ceux qui me connaissent, mais la gestion de plusieurs comptes est au dessus de mes forces, et puis après tout je n'ai pas honte (pas trop). Merci de votre confiance…**

**_Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Tout ne commence pas très bien entre les deux hommes, malgré l'intervention de la narratrice…_**

A 17 heures ils étaient encore en pleine répétition, et le jeune homme ne fixait plus la piscine. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'interposer entre eux, puisque tout allait si bien désormais. J'entendais à présent deux voix claires, et parfois des éclats de rire, fait rarissime avec Severus. C'était tellement incroyable que ça me faisait sourire également, toute à ma joie que le malentendu soit –temporairement ?- dissipé.

J'ai plongé dans la piscine tête la première, sans plus me soucier de mon allure, et j'ai nagé avec un plaisir intense dans l'onde transparente. Ce n'est qu'en me réveillant de ma sieste sur mon transat, beaucoup plus tard, que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas mis le tian au four, et pas mis le pied dans mon potager non plus, d'ordinaire mon lieu de prédilection.

Sans m'interroger davantage j'ai bondi dans la cuisine pour allumer le four et préparer le repas du soir. Et surtout décanter le vin de Bordeaux hors de prix, et éplucher la roquette. Leurs voix me parvenaient parfois, comme assourdies, je les ai écoutées au lieu de mettre la radio, en observant mon potager par la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument que je l'arrose ou tout dépérirait, vu la chaleur, mais je n'avais plus trop envie d'enfiler mes sabots et transpirer au soleil.

Au contraire, quand les légumes furent au four je suis montée prendre une douche et enfiler une robe à la fois décolletée et moulante, là encore sur une impulsion. J'ai vaporisé de l'anti moustique sur mes jambes et un couteux parfum –le préféré de mon mari- entre mes seins, généreusement. J'ai pris plaisir ensuite à allumer les torches sur la terrasse, ainsi que toutes les bougies que j'ai trouvées dans les armoires, et à la tombée de la nuit le balcon ressemblait à un conte des mille et une nuits, au milieu des oliviers et des lauriers roses. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'en être la narratrice, ce soir là, au lieu de me morfondre.

Quand ils sont arrivés sur la terrasse, qui se trouvait non loin du patio, Harry a pris un air émerveillé –les bougies ?- et Severus a froncé les sourcils, avant que je ne passe mes bras autour de son cou et que je l'embrasse d'un air complice. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, il fallait bien que je me rattrape, non ? Il a souri alors et m'a glissé un mot flatteur dans l'oreille, qui m'a ravie.

Nous nous sommes installés à table, à la lueur des bougies, et sans me vanter mon tian fut une réussite, j'ai lu de la fierté dans l'œil sombre de Severus, qui appréciait les bons repas et les jolies femmes. Et je devinais que je lui plaisais ainsi, raffinée et légèrement alanguie après un verre de vin, la poitrine bien mise en valeur par ma robe et un soupçon de poudre.

Nous avons évoqué devant un Harry intimidé notre rencontre et nos voyages, faisant assaut de souvenirs enchanteurs et d'allusions coquines, au point que j'ai commencé à sentir une légère chaleur sur mes joues, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus, qui ne détestait pas provoquer son auditoire, parfois. Je laissais l'air du soir glisser dans mon cou et défaire mes mèches, offrant le spectacle subtilement érotique de mes pointes de sein dressées sous la fine robe et de ma langue qui rafraichissait souvent mes lèvres, entre deux rires coquins. Car il s'agissait d'un spectacle, vous l'aurez bien compris, même s'il était largement inconscient de ma part : le splendide couple formé par l'acteur dans la force de l'âge, amateur de bonne chaire dans tous les sens du terme, et sa jeune épouse amoureuse, candide mais sensuelle, forcément sensuelle.

Ce petit numéro en présence d'un tiers ne nous était pas habituel, mais nous l'avons improvisé avec beaucoup de naturel, j'ai aimé sentir le regard noir de mon époux sur ma peau nue, et entendre sa voix vibrer de ses plus chaudes tonalités dans la nuit provençale.

Harry quant à lui, s'il ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation, ne perdait pas une miette du divertissement nocturne que nous lui offrions gracieusement, et le rose de ses pommettes n'était sans doute pas dû qu'au verre de vin qu'il avait bu.

Un sourd désir planait, accru par la tiédeur de la nuit et les regards brillants des acteurs, qui étaient devenus, pour un soir, mes spectateurs.

Quand enfin Severus et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans notre chambre, en face de celle d'Harry, je suis restée immobile dans l'obscurité, apeurée et excitée, essayant de percevoir sa présence derrière moi, à son souffle. Il a commencé à murmurer des mots anglais à voix basse -vous ai-je dit que je suis française ?- des mots inconnus et d'autant plus troublants, et sa voix grave, envoûtante dans le noir était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Des ondes de désir à l'état pur me traversaient, faisant battre le sang dans mon clitoris, me donnant l'envie irrépressible d'être touchée, là. Tout de suite. Mon souffle était court, mes seins dressés comme jamais sous la fine étoffe, j'aurais pu hurler d'impatience.

Nous aimions les jeux, les déguisements, les accessoires. Nos nuits les plus intenses étaient mises en scène par lui, et la peur accroissait mon plaisir- toujours. J'avais découvert avec lui tout un monde de perversités raffinées, de divertissements coquins que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Rien de violent cependant, jamais. Juste les limites de la bienséance et du « normal » qu'il repoussait avec délicatesse, de ses gestes envoûtants, avec tendresse. J'avais accepté de lui beaucoup plus que je n'aurais accepté d'un autre, parce que je ne voulais pas le décevoir, et qu'il ne m'avait jamais forcée à rien. Parfois il m'évoquait un Marquis de Sade par son absence de retenue, mais la souffrance ne surpassait jamais le plaisir. En fait l'ultime souffrance avec lui était plutôt l'attente consommée qu'il m'infligeait parfois.

Nos « séances nocturnes », quoique rares, faisaient partie de son mystère, et il me fascinait par sa voix persuasive, son doigté précis et affolant, son imagination. Ce qui m'excitait le plus était le fait que je ne connaissais pas les limites de son savoir et de nos jeux, potentiellement dangereux, peut être. Il savait exactement ce que j'aimais, comment et où, à la secousse prêt. Il savait faire monter le désir pendant de longues minutes, de sorte que je jouissais presque à la première pénétration, malgré moi, ou à une caresse plus appuyée ou affolante.

Ce soir là je me souviens qu'après m'avoir laissé dans le noir, immobile, haletante, soumise à sa voix qui me promettait monts et merveilles, il m'a brusquement saisie par la taille, me faisant pousser un petit cri et a glissé sa langue dans mon oreille, me coupant littéralement les jambes d'excitation.

Sa langue et ses doigts ont alors joué longuement avec mes tétons, alors que je le suppliais de me prendre enfin. Après m'être déshabillée lentement dans la pénombre, je suis restée un temps qui m'a paru infini étendue sur le lit, jambes écartées, toujours dans le noir, avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin ma chatte humide et me fasse atteindre l'orgasme pour la première fois de la nuit, de sa bouche experte. Pas la dernière, je vous rassure.

J'avoue avoir joui longuement et bruyamment, plus qu'à l'habitude, à l'idée qu'un jeune homme se caressait probablement de l'autre côté du couloir, en écoutant nos voix. Ce fut une nuit particulièrement intense, une nuit pendant laquelle nous renouâmes enfin complètement après une période difficile, grâce à Harry peut être.

oOo oOo oOo

Pourtant le lendemain, Severus était debout aux aurores, comme à son habitude, et plutôt sombre. Moi je me sentais incroyablement bien après cette nuit de plaisirs et une douche, et je descendis le sourire aux lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser du bout des lèvres puis marmonna :

- C'était quoi, cette comédie, hier soir ?

- Quelle comédie ?

- Ton attitude, au dîner. Tu cherchais quoi, exactement ?

- Mais rien ! A te plaire, c'est tout. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien…

- Mais tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'un enfant ?

J'étais en train de me servir une tasse de café à la machine quand j'ai fait demi-tour :

- Et toi, tu t'en rends compte quand tu l'obliges à travailler toute la journée ? Il n'a même pas mis les pieds à la piscine… c'est pourtant bien avec ça que tu l'avais attiré, non ?

Une lueur inquiétante est passée dans ses yeux, et il a répondu, le nez dans son thé :

- Je ne l'ai pas attiré. Il savait qu'il venait pour répéter, principalement. Je ne lui ai rien promis. C'est pas une colonie de vacances, ici, a-t-il répété.

Je me suis assise en face de lui, devant la vieille table en chêne et je l'ai fixé avec attention :

- Severus, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, alors pourquoi fais-tu grise mine, ce matin ?

Son regard de velours noir s'est appesanti sur moi, fatigué – courroucé ?- et il a juste murmuré, avant de se lever :

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Et, effectivement, je ne comprenais pas.

Je suis enfin retournée dans mon potager, effarée de voir combien tout avait séché en si peu de temps. J'en avais pour deux bonnes heures de travail, entre les légumes et les fleurs, et j'ai pensé attendre le jardinier qui venait trois fois par semaine, pour lui demander de s'occuper aussi de mon potager, qui, bizarrement, ne m'intéressait plus. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : me baigner, bronzer, lire, rêver. J'ai quand même pris mon arrosoir et mon courage à deux mains, pour rattraper les dégâts, et je n'ai même pas vu ni entendu notre hôte se lever.

Quand je suis passée devant le patio je les ai vus face-à-face, concentrés mais moins complices que la veille. Visiblement l'enthousiasme réciproque était retombé, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Sans plus me poser de questions je suis montée dans notre chambre, en sueur, j'ai enfilé mon maillot, passé de la crème sur ce corps que Severus avait caressé avec ferveur, la veille, et plongé dans la piscine, retrouver la fraîcheur.

oOo oOo oOo

Le repas de midi fut plutôt morne, Severus restant plongé dans son mutisme glacial, et Harry s'étant mis au diapason de son humeur. J'essayais en vain d'égayer la conversation, soucieuse de rendre ce moment le plus plaisant possible. Mais si Harry était d'une nature empathique et sensible à son entourage, la mauvaise humeur de Severus prenait le pas sur ma gaieté forcée et je ne parvins pas à le dérider.

Dès la dernière bouchée avalée il disparut dans sa chambre et nous entendîmes des bribes de conversation descendant de sa chambre –vraisemblablement ses parents.

- Tu veux un café, Severus ? ai-je demandé pour briser le silence.

- Non, ça va, merci. J'ai du travail, a-t-il répondu en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Severus, il faut qu'on parle…

- De quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

- Tu le sais très bien. D'Harry. Il n'est pas très heureux ici, je crois que tu es trop exigeant avec lui.

- Mais il vient à peine d'arriver et nous avons du travail ! Et d'ailleurs il ne s'est pas plaint, si ?

- Tu crois qu'il raconte quoi, à ses parents, en ce moment ? Les jolies balades en Provence ? Les moments passés à bronzer et à se baigner ?

A ces mots il a fait encore un pas vers moi, me dépassant de toute sa stature et son orgueil, et m'a dévisagée comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine mal élevée, osant mettre en doute ses méthodes.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi concernant les répétitions de ma pièce, a-t-il lâché avec morgue, me vexant horriblement.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui et j'ai relevé le menton, pour l'affronter du regard, pour la première fois peut être :

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à te donner quant à ta pièce, effectivement, je n'y connais rien – même si j'ai fait des études de lettres, il n'y a pas si longtemps- mais crois-moi, je connais un peu les jeunes –comme moi. On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, Severus, et je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup de sollicitations autres que tes devoirs de vacances forcés. Alors si tu ne veux pas le perdre, laisse-le un peu souffler…

- Souffler ? souffler sur quoi ?

- Se reposer, de temps en temps… prendre du bon temps. Il n'a vu que le patio depuis qu'il est là. On pourrait visiter les environs, ou au moins profiter de la piscine.

- Tu veux le faire jardiner avec toi ? d'ailleurs, il me semble que tu t'occupes moins de ton jardin et du potager, en ce moment…a-t-il ajouté en coulant un regard à mes plants asséchés.

- Je ne peux pas tout faire. Et puis il fait trop chaud, en ce moment. Ecoute, moi je dis ça pour toi, mais si tu t'entêtes… je m'en fiche.

J'ai senti son regard ébène me fouiller l'âme comme un rayon laser, pour y décrypter je ne sais quel vice ou quelle vertu, mais je n'ai pas frémi. J'ai soutenu son regard, et je crois que je l'ai détesté, à ce moment-là. Je n'étais ni sa fille ni son élève, son comportement m'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Tu l'aimes bien, ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il soufflé avec un ton qui m'a fait frissonner.

- Je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineur, Severus, si c'est que tu as en tête, mais je l'aime bien, oui. C'est un chouette môme, je crois. Mais je le connais moins bien que toi, je n'ai pas passé toutes ces heures en tête à tête avec lui, moi…

Je m'étonnais moi-même de mes réparties et de la manière dont je lui faisais face, mais une énergie nouvelle coulait dans mes veines, car je détestais l'injustice et j'avais l'impression de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Un fin sourire est venu s'inscrire sur les lèvres fines de mon époux, et il a penché la tête sur le côté, narquois :

- Je vois. Les gentils veulent un peu de bon temps, et se débarrasser du Grand Méchant, c'est ça ?

- Par exemple, oui. Et tu verras, il travaillera d'autant mieux que tu lui laisseras des loisirs.

- Quelle fine psychologue tu fais, ma chérie… d'accord. Je t'autorise à le « divertir », de temps en temps, quand tu sentiras qu'il en a marre. Je te fais confiance, a-t-il lâché avec réticence, à ma grande surprise. Puis-je retourner travailler, à présent ?

Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher mon avantage, et j'ai ajouté :

- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu es beaucoup trop froid avec lui. Tu te conduis comme un professeur du siècle dernier, c'est insupportable.

Sa mâchoire a alors frémi tandis qu'il me fusillait du regard :

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis –et reste- seul juge de la manière dont se déroulent les répétitions, ma chérie… je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour lui.

Et, dans un ample geste de tête et d'épaule dont il avait le secret, il s'est retourné et a quitté la cuisine avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Je suis restée seule au milieu de ma cuisine provençale aux tommettes grenat, une courgette à la main, abasourdie et humiliée.

Bien sûr j'ai repensé aux paroles de ma mère, quand je lui avais annoncé mon mariage, deux ans lus tôt. Mon incompréhensible mariage. « Méfie-toi de lui. Il est plus âgé que toi, il te manipulera ou te méprisera, tu verras. Un homme de cet âge ne s'adapte pas, ne change pas. Ce sera à toi de faire tous les sacrifices ». Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de sacrifier quoi que ce soit, mais je devais reconnaître que mon honneur en avait pris un coup, là.

Je me suis mise à frotter le vieil évier blanc comme si je voulais en déloger des siècles de bactéries, la rage au ventre, en m'interrogeant sur celui que j'avais épousé. Il serait trop facile de dire qu'il y avait deux hommes en Severus. Il y avait une multitude d'hommes en lui, et tous n'étaient pas irréprochables. En fait je ne savais jamais quand il était vraiment sincère et quand il jouait un rôle, tellement il était bon acteur.

Et là il avait trouvé un rôle à sa démesure : le professeur acariâtre essayant de mettre au pas des inconséquents. Pour leur bien, évidemment. Je savais, de mes quelques cours d'histoire en fac, qu'il n'y avait pas de pires tyrans que ceux qui voulaient faire le bien des autres contre leur gré, et j'en conçus encore plus d'amertume contre Severus. Il agissait en dépit du bon sens et ne voulait pas m'écouter, uniquement parce que j'étais jeune.

J'ai nourri le chat en tentant de lutter contre les larmes amères qui me montaient aux yeux, me traitant d'imbécile. Après tout il ne s'était presque rien passé, il ne m'avait pas insultée, alors pourquoi étais-je si en colère ?

Après un coup d'œil dégoûté à mon potager en déroute je suis montée changer de maillot et je me suis installée sur ma chaise longue, malgré le soleil brûlant, pour méditer à ma riposte. Il m'avait autorisée à divertir son élève, j'allais donc lui obéir. Avec grand plaisir.

L'après-midi s'est passé dans une douce torpeur, entre baignades et lecture pour moi, lecture et répétitions pour eux. Parfois je jetais un œil vers le patio, mais ils étaient rigoureusement immobiles, leurs livres à la main. Impossible de dire s'ils étaient complices ou neutres, leurs visages ne reflétaient aucune émotion, à part une attention soutenue. Je n'entendais à nouveau plus que la voix grave et lente de Severus, assourdie par le chant entêtant des grillons.

Je crois que j'ai sommeillé et fait un rêve bizarre, dans lequel Harry vomissait sur la table de la terrasse, alors que Severus riait, et m'ordonnait de leur servir d'autres plats, plus copieux. Je ne reconnaissais pas vraiment mon mari dans ce rêve, il paraissait plus jeune de quelques dizaines d'années et ses cheveux étaient clairs, presque blonds, mais je _savais_ que c'était lui. Ne me demandez pas le sens de ce rêve, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Un avion dans le ciel m'a réveillée, le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel bleu dur. Si je me sentais plus calme et reposée je n'avais pas oublié notre conversation de midi, j'ai donc bondi sur mes pieds pour me diriger vers eux, toujours immobiles. Enfin non, Harry paraissait recroquevillé sur sa chaise, comme lassé, abattu.

- Qui vient se baigner avec moi ? ai-je demandé avec entrain.

Harry m'a fixée, surpris, puis s'est tourné timidement vers mon mari, qui faisait de gros efforts pour sourire. Pour une fois, ça se voyait. D'habitude il se maitrisait parfaitement mais là visiblement je l'avais pris de court.

- Je suis sûr que notre jeune ami a bien besoin d'une pause, a-t-il murmuré enfin, et Harry s'est levé d'un bond, l'air heureux, et s'est précipité vers la piscine, laissant son livre sur sa chaise.

En deux gestes il a retiré son T-shirt et son short et a plongé dans l'eau. Il portait son maillot sur lui, ce qui prouvait bien son désir d'en profiter. J'ai lancé un regard ironique à Severus, qui s'est levé et est entré dans la maison, sans un mot.

J'étais incroyablement heureuse et fière d'avoir réussi à enlever le jeune homme à l'emprise de Severus, comme si c'était un exploit d'un rare héroïsme.

Il nageait avec un bien-être évident dans l'eau claire, plongeant sous l'eau puis ressortant brièvement sa tête, qu'il secouait comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Sa joie faisait plaisir à voir, alors, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de notre chambre, je l'ai suivi dans l'onde sans plus hésiter.

Nous avons ri, plongé et nous sommes éclaboussés comme des gamins, nous lançant une balle qui traînait là, et qui devait appartenir au chat. Etrangement notre complicité fut immédiate, et j'avais l'impression de redevenir adolescente, moi aussi. Nous nous libérions soudain de nos chaines invisibles, et jamais l'air ne m'a paru chargé d'autant de parfums enivrants, des parfums de fleurs inconnues mais fraiches. Les abeilles vibrionnaient dans les lavandes –dont je détestais l'odeur- et la vie était belle, facile. Légère.

J'ai fini par aller m'étendre sur mon transat, épuisée d'avoir ri et nagé si longtemps. Harry est resté encore un long moment dans l'eau, comme s'il avait du temps à rattraper. Quand il s'est enfin affalé à plat ventre dans le transat à côté sa peau luisait, ses yeux brillaient et il était à bout de souffle.

- Tu as de la crème solaire, Harry ? Ca tape beaucoup ici, tu sais.

- Non, j'en ai pas.

- Tiens, je te file la mienne. Tu veux que je t'en passe sur le dos ?

Il a vigoureusement agité la tête de droite à gauche et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait des pudeurs adolescentes typiques, et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. J'ai tenté de discuter avec lui par la suite mais il ne me répondait que par des borborygmes, gardant obstinément les yeux clos. Je me suis tue à mon tour, goûtant le silence tout relatif de la nature –surtout les cigales- la tranquillité de cette fin d'après midi en Provence.

A un moment il s'est retourné sur le dos, et mes yeux ont glissé incidemment sur son corps allongé. Il était subtilement musclé, avec une carrure plutôt trapue, dégageant une impression de force. La bosse imposante qui s'était formée sous son maillot a soudain déclenché une vague de désir en moi, sans que je puisse l'expliquer ni la contrôler. Etait-ce la vue de cette vigueur masculine inespérée, ou la découverte subite du fait qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon, mais un amant potentiel ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je me suis à mon tour retournée sur le ventre pour essayer d'étouffer le flux de désir qui me parcourait, et contre lequel je ne pouvais rien. Son attitude n'était pourtant pas provocante, visiblement il en était à peine conscient, juste un souffle un peu court et ses joues rouges, et c'était d'autant plus troublant. Infiniment troublant.

Un instant j'ai imaginé laisser ma langue courir le long de ce membre turgescent, au goût d'iode, ou de chlore, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je brûlais de la tête aux pieds, immobile à côté de lui. Ou était-ce seulement la brûlure du soleil ?

J'ai dérivé un moment sur les rivages du désir, me frottant imperceptiblement à ma serviette, pour stimuler mon bouton intime qui recherchait la moindre sensation. Un frôlement m'aurait fait jouir, je crois.

Plus tard j'ai entrouvert un œil, le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon mari qui disparaissait derrière les rideaux de la chambre.

oOo oOo oOo

Bien sûr à ce niveau de l'histoire vous devez penser que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, car il était mignon, indéniablement, malgré sa jeunesse et sa petite taille. Et bien non, pas du tout, et si son corps vigoureux me faisait de l'effet c'était plus dû à ma jeunesse et ma fringale de sensations qu'à un quelconque sentiment. Là, sous le soleil implacable, j'avais envie de faire l'amour, et c'était tout. Mon corps réclamait un assouvissement sexuel, quel qu'il soit.

Sous mes paupières closes défilaient des images parfois érotiques, parfois obscènes, et je n'ai bientôt eu d'autre choix que d'aller me soulager seule, dans la salle de bain, en écartant simplement mon maillot de bain. L'orgasme fut rapide, intense, et j'ai murmuré à cet instant : « oh je t'aime, Severus, je t'aime », comme je le faisais toujours, sans vraiment en être consciente. J'ai regretté de ne pas être allée le rejoindre dans notre chambre, mais il devait être en train de travailler, assis devant le secrétaire en chêne, l'air sombre, et je n'aurais jamais osé le déranger, encore moins pour lui proposer de faire l'amour à la va-vite, alors qu'Harry était dans la maison. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable, à tort ou à raison.

Je respectais toujours ses envies, je ne lui montrais jamais les miennes, qui restaient de l'ordre de la fantasmagorie souvent. Peut être par peur qu'il me juge mal, ou qu'il ne réponde pas à mes attentes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il adorait les mises en scène, il n'était pas homme à tirer un coup en passant, dans l'après midi. Ca ne me dérangeait pas de garder un petit « jardin secret » auto-érotique, ça participait à mon goût pour les rêveries et les fantasmes, même si c'était sans doute très immature.

Quand je suis retournée à la piscine Harry dormait sur le ventre, en plein soleil, alors j'ai ouvert le parasol au-dessus de lui, avant de réaliser qu'il était sans doute tard et que je n'avais rien préparé à manger. J'ai reniflé mes doigts, presque par réflexe, ils gardaient l'odeur douceâtre de mon intimité, bien que je les aie lavés, et j'ai ressenti une légère honte.

Je les ai à nouveau lavés soigneusement dans la cuisine avec le pain de savon de Marseille à l'huile d'olive, avant de fourrager dans le placard pour trouver les ingrédients qui allaient me sauver la vie, car je savais que mon mari ne me louperait pas si au dîner rien n'était prêt.

J'aurais eu l'alternative de demander à aller au restaurant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été dupe. Alors j'ai attrapé un paquet de spaghetti, une boîte de sauce tomate et j'ai attendu que l'eau frémisse pour aller ramasser quelques brins de basilic frais au jardin. Je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie de préparer une vraie sauce pesto, après une après midi passée à rôtir et un orgasme qui m'avait alanguie et ôté toute énergie. En fait je rêvais d'une salade de tomates du jardin et d'un lit, à cet instant là.

Mais Severus ne s'en contenterait pas et je sentais qu'Harry serait affamé lui aussi après sa baignade. La salade de tomates ne m'a pris que quelques minutes, et presque miraculeusement, à 20h le dîner était prêt, les spaghettis cuits et le vin sur la table.

Si Severus fut déçu par sa simplicité, il n'en dit rien, et Harry dévora les pâtes de bel appétit, avec une voracité qui faisait plaisir à voir. Ses joues et ses épaules avaient rougi au soleil, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux, sous ses longs cils noirs. Il avait passé du gel dans ses cheveux, qui leur donnait un aspect mouillé, et mangeait toujours les coudes sur la table, sous l'œil réprobateur de son « professeur », qui ne desserra pas les dents de la soirée. En fait nous mangeâmes en silence mais l'atmosphère n'était pas pesante, plutôt …recueillie. Je n'avais allumé que les torches autour de la table, et il régnait un silence reposant autour de nous.

Un beau soir d'été en Provence, en somme, sous les oliviers, avec les Alpilles qui nous entouraient et semblaient environnées d'une légère brume, signe de beau temps.

La nuit tomba doucement sur nous, entre le fromage de chèvre et les nectarines juteuses, et, comme si on avait donné un signal invisible Severus s'anima et se mit à poser de nombreuses questions à notre hôte sur ses vacances et son séjour chez nous. Ce qui lui convenait ou pas, ce qu'il souhaitait faire ou découvrir dans les environs, ce qu'il avait imaginé en venant. J'étais tellement surprise que je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles et ne cessait de fixer Severus, bouche bée. Avait-il réfléchi, ou reçu un appel de l'agent ou des parents du jeune homme ? Toujours est-il que nous apprîmes qu'il avait passé deux semaines à Chypre en famille, avant de venir chez nous, et qu'il comptait repartir aux Etats Unis, après, pour voir une « amie ». Severus et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil complice, et nous eûmes bientôt la confirmation de ce que je savais déjà : Harry avait adoré la piscine et souhaitait découvrir les Alpilles en notre compagnie.

Sa voix était douce, quoiqu'un peu voilée, et mon cœur se serra quand il évoqua ses chiens qui lui manquaient, et qui étaient restés chez ses parents, à Londres. Il paraissait à nouveau très jeune et vulnérable, et j'ai basculé de l'autre côté de la barrière, me sentant pleine d'un instinct maternel inhabituel et emplie d'un besoin de protection. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le consoler, mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas compris, ni apprécié mon geste innocent. Il était fier et masquait sa solitude derrière une apparente froideur, typiquement anglaise. Severus continua à le questionner et à l'observer de son œil attentif, malgré l'obscurité, affichant un fort intérêt pour lui, dont je doutais cependant. Sans doute cette obscurité aida –t- elle Harry à reconnaître enfin, dans un souffle, qu'il se sentait seul, et j'étais sur le point de lui proposer d'inviter un copain ou une copine quand un regard noir de mon mari m'arrêta, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie la raison de sa présence, Severus ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je me suis contentée de lui proposer de nous accompagner pour découvrir la Région, dès le lendemain.

Après une petite toux mon époux a rectifié :

- Vous découvrirez la région avec mon épouse, plutôt, moi je la connais par cœur et puis j'ai du travail, a-t-il conclu très posément.

Je l'ai regardé avec étonnement, d'ordinaire il aimait nos ballades dans les environs, parfois jusque sur la Côte, et je ne comprenais pas sa soudaine désaffection. Peut-être avait-il réellement du travail, ou alors il craignait de jouer les vieux tromblons avec nous, et préférait nous laisser seuls. Entre jeunes. Tout naturellement leur conversation roula ensuite sur la pièce de théâtre, et après avoir débarrassé et préparé une tisane avec les herbes du jardin, je suis allée m'allonger sur mon hamac, non loin de là.

Si très vite je décrochai du sens de leurs paroles, j'étais bercée par leurs voix mêlées, si distinctes mais harmonieuses, chacune dans son genre, et je m'endormis en regardant les étoiles, cherchant vainement la Grande Ourse. A mon réveil tout était silencieux, ils étaient montés se coucher et j'avais presque froid.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de me lire, merci de votre confiance, merci de vos reviews ^^.**

**Je réponds aux non inscrits :**

**Choupi : je suis ravie que tu aies l'impression d'être dans un film et pas dans une série, je prends ça comme un compliment ^^**

**Camee : mes chapitres sont trop courts ? Désolée, mais c'est un récit avec de courts chapitres, j'avoue j'étais fatiguée d'écrire des chapitres à rallonge, même si, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est agréable à lire… oui, tout sera écrit du point de vue de la femme de Severus, même si on en apprendra pas beaucoup plus sur elle. Tu la trouves agaçante ? Je suis d'accord…un peu immature, dirons-nous. Oui, la fic fera une dizaine de chapitres…Merci pour ton intérêt et tes reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Voilà la suite de ce récit un peu lent et déconcertant, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui l'apprécient, même s'il n'y retrouvent pas les ingrédients habituels…**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. **_

De ce jour une douce routine s'installa : répétitions en fin de matinée et en début d'après-midi, puis baignade ou promenade pour Harry et moi, de St Rémy de Provence à Tarascon, dans les petites rues dont les noms l'enchantaient : la place aux herbes, le palais de la reine Jeanne, la fontaine de Nostradamus, le pèlerinage à Notre Dame du Château. J'avais heureusement mon guide Vert pour lui donner les principales informations sur les villages, les traditions et légendes locales, qui le passionnaient, étrangement. J'étais très fière d'être française, de pouvoir répondre à ses questions et nous commander des glaces sans difficultés.

Avec sa casquette sur les yeux personne ou presque ne le reconnaissait, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait adopté la même technique qu'une certaine princesse pour décourager les paparazzis : être habillé sans cesse des mêmes vêtements, et baisser la tête. J'ai quand même eu l'honneur de me retrouver en dernière page d'une gazette, affublée du titre de «nouvelle petite amie », ce qui nous fit bien rire. Croyez-le ou non, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, aucun sous entendu, j'étais son guide, il était mon hôte, point final. Nous partagions le même goût pour la pop music à tue tête dans la Lexus, les villages déserts, les ruines médiévales et la glace au melon maison.

Nous aimions également nous reposer dans les petites églises romanes toujours fraiches, et boire une eau gazeuse à la terrasse des cafés. On prenait des photos déjantées de certains endroits, ou de nous-mêmes dans des positions farfelues, qu'il aimait retravailler sur son mobile high tec, jusqu'à obtenir des images surréalistes. Le plus difficile était de passer de la voiture climatisée à la fournaise ambiante, et souvent la transpiration dégoulinait sur nous au moindre effort et nous rendait écarlates, mais nous rentrions toujours de bonne humeur, la tête pleine d'images et armés de paquets de friandises locales qu'Harry dévorait en toute occasion.

Nous parlions peu de nous-mêmes, il détournait mes questions ou répondait d'un vague « hmmm mmm », qui devait signifier oui. Ses rapports avec Severus en particulier restaient toujours une énigme pour moi, car il répondait invariablement que tout se passait très bien alors que des éclats de voix soudains, quoique rares, me prouvaient le contraire. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'extraits de la pièce, ce dont je doutais.

Severus n'était guère plus bavard à son sujet, malgré mes questions, mais je n'étais pas inquiète concernant Harry, car il était toujours gai et d'humeur égale avec moi, et s'il souffrait parfois en compagnie de Severus il ne m'en fit jamais part lors de nos visites.

Non, c'était plutôt Severus qui m'inquiétait, car il s'enfermait peu à peu dans un mutisme inhabituel, et je dois reconnaître que je passais au final beaucoup plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec lui, même s'il ne me le reprochait pas ouvertement. Tout juste regretta-t-il de ne plus déguster les délicieux produits du potager comme avant, et je priai le jardinier de bien vouloir s'en charger et me récolter les légumes dès leur maturité. Le potager et le jardin m'indifféraient désormais, je privilégiais la piscine et le farniente pendant leurs répétitions, sans raison particulière.

J'étais tout simplement passée à autre chose. Une autre rêverie, une autre histoire. Je me baladais en short et T-shirt, comme Harry, et souvent je lui donnais le prénom de mon petit frère, par étourderie. Je m'occupais à peine de mes cheveux que j'attachais négligemment en queue de cheval, et j'étais bronzée, comme n'importe quelle touriste.

Severus et moi n'avions plus mis les pieds au marché depuis longtemps, mais c'était autant son fait que le mien. Tout son temps libre était occupé par sa pièce, sans qu'il ne me donne jamais de détails la concernant, mais les cernes sous ses yeux se creusaient.

Il était sombre et préoccupé, je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment. J'avoue.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs jours, ou nuits, que je m'aperçus que nous ne nous couchions plus jamais ensemble, à vrai dire nous ne couchions plus ensemble tout court. Il montait dans la chambre après moi, et se levait toujours avant moi. Nous ne discutions plus vraiment non plus, car nous n'étions jamais seuls, en pratique. Il restait tard sur la terrasse, avec Harry, alors que moi après la vaisselle je montais enfiler une nuisette en soie, lire et écouter de la musique dans ma chambre –notre chambre- avec en arrière fond leurs voix qui montaient jusqu'à moi. Je finissais souvent par me caresser au son de leurs voix, dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de mes rêveries.

Une nuit cependant je décidai d'attendre Severus, pour parler avec lui, enfin. Le son de leur conversation n'était plus qu'un murmure déjà, mais il me parut durer une éternité. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Harry se levait si tard, à présent, et pourquoi mon mari avait des cernes, le matin. Ce stakhanovisme ne me paraissait pas raisonnable, il fallait que ça cesse.

Quand Severus s'est enfin couché je me suis retournée vers lui, ce qui l'a fait sursauter :

- Tout va bien, chéri ? ai-je demandé en me rapprochant de lui et en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il s'est imperceptiblement raidi et a murmuré « Tu ne dors pas ? » sur un ton de reproche. J'ai décidé de passer outre –avec lui, se braquer ne servait à rien- et j'ai répondu, d'un ton de chatte :

- Non. Je t'attendais. Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus retrouvés tous les deux, non ?

- Peut être. Et alors ?

- Hé bien… je m'inquiète. Tu as changé. Tu parais tellement fatigué parfois, et puis je n'aime pas ces plis sur ton front, là, ai-je ajouté en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Toi aussi tu as changé, a-t-il répliqué froidement. Avant tu ne t'habillais pas de cette manière, et puis nous avions de délicieux légumes du jardin, au dîner…

J'ai soupiré, cherchant la réponse adéquate dans les lueurs de la lune, au plafond. Son corps me semblait froid et inconnu, contre moi, et je me suis demandée quand le vent avait tourné.

- Oui, mais moi je suis plutôt épanouie, alors que tu sembles malheureux, Severus.

- Ravi d'apprendre que tu t'épanouis sans moi, ma chérie, mais j'ai du travail, moi.

Sa voix était glaciale, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de cadeau, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il me reprochait, exactement.

- Tu m'en veux à cause d'Harry ? Mais on ne fait que se baigner et se balader, tu sais. D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir avec nous, ce serait sympa, ai-je menti.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail, non ?

- Mais enfin, tu fais quoi, Bon dieu, pendant qu'on sort ? Tu écris une autre pièce ?

J'ai d'abord cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Le silence s'éternisait entre nous, comme un long serpent qui finirait par nous étouffer. Je n'ai ensuite pas reconnu sa voix, faible et chevrotante, d'un coup.

- Non. Je modifie la mienne… a-t-il lâché avec réticence.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Elle est géniale, pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je me suis trompé sur Harry. Il n'y arrivera pas.

Le sens de cette phrase est demeuré longtemps obscur, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson me parcoure :

- Tu changes ta pièce pour l'adapter à Harry ? Mais tu es fou !

- Je n'ai pas le choix… a répondu une voix d'outre-tombe, celle de mon mari.

- Mais pourtant ça se passe bien, entre vous, non ? les répétitions se déroulent bien, non ?

- Non. Il n'est pas dans le personnage.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne réagit pas comme il faudrait. Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais… Enfin, c'est de ma faute, j'imagine. Je ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu as cru bien faire.

- Je ne comprends pas, Severus. J'ai cru bien faire en faisant quoi ?

Il s'est à nouveau raidi, et j'ai compris combien cet aveu lui coûtait :

- En le distrayant. Ma pièce est sombre, son personnage doit souffrir, et lui il est gai comme un pinson. Grâce à toi.

- Mais… c'est un acteur, non ? Il est bien censé faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça l'art de la comédie, ou je n'ai rien compris ? ai-je tenté, abasourdie.

- Il est jeune. Il n'a pas suivi de cours. Il ne sait pas faire semblant. Pas suffisamment en tout cas.

Vous me croirez ou pas, mais soudainement j'ai eu froid, dans la fournaise de cette chambre. Je comprenais enfin l'attitude de mon mari, son courroux, sa fatigue. En me disant que je me trompais peut-être, j'ai demandé :

- C'est pour ça que tu es si froid avec lui ? Pour lui faire peur, pour qu'il se sente mal ?

- Rassure-toi. Tu as ruiné toutes mes tentatives, ce garçon est parfaitement heureux grâce à toi, a-t-il conclu en se retournant et me tournant le dos.

La conversation était terminée, je le savais. J'étais glacée et tétanisée dans mon lit conjugal, me demandant quelle sorte de monstre j'avais épousé.

J'ai mis longtemps avant de fermer l'œil, cherchant désespérément la réponse entre la fenêtre entrouverte et le rai de lune, au plafond.

oOooOooOo

J'étais prise en étau entre deux hommes, deux choix, et je répugnais à choisir : d'un côté un jeune homme innocent, qui ne se doutait de rien, et de l'autre mon mari, que j'aimais, et l'œuvre de sa vie. Je comprenais parfaitement l'un et l'autre, l'insouciance d'Harry et les tourments artistiques de Severus, sans savoir de quel côté était le Bien.

Mon sommeil a été court, agité, et après le chant du coq voisin je ne me suis pas rendormie, pour la première fois. Je ne pouvais pas accepter la situation telle qu'elle était, absurde et contradictoire.

Severus était déjà levé et je suis descendue pieds nus, presque en catimini pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il me tournait le dos, assis devant une tasse de thé, mais ses épaules s'affaissaient et sa cuillère tremblait entre ses doigts. Il semblait vieux et fatigué, au bout du rouleau. Je me suis sentie honteuse de l'observer en telle situation de faiblesse, alors j'ai remonté quelques marches et je suis redescendue un peu plus bruyamment. Il avait redressé les épaules et se tenait très droit, comme à son habitude, comme s'il avait rapidement réendossé son rôle. Du moins le rôle qu'il s'était assigné. J'ai posé ma main sur son bras et effleuré ses lèvres des miennes, mais il n'a pas bronché.

Je suppose qu'il n'était pas facile pour nous de sortir de nos rôles, mais j'ai essayé. Je me suis assise face à lui, et j'ai murmuré :

- Severus, cette situation me pèse. Je ne me reconnais plus, et toi non plus. Je pense que nous faisons fausse route.

Mon cœur battait la chamade mais il n'avait pas frémi. J'ai continué difficilement :

- Renvoie-le chez lui. Il ne fait pas l'affaire, et je ne veux pas que tu massacres ta pièce. Renvoie-le chez lui, ai-je répété plus fortement.

Un éclair de surprise a traversé ses prunelles sombres :

- Mais je croyais que c'était monstrueux de le renvoyer… n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? a-t-il demandé doucement, sans méchanceté.

C'était une vraie question. Je me suis mordue la lèvre, pas très fière de moi, et j'ai tendu ma main au-dessus de la vieille table en chêne pour la poser sur la sienne, qui était gelée. Je sentais le fin réseau de veines sous mes doigts, la chair un peu flasque. C'était pourtant encore une très belle main, très fine. Mais qui tremblait.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, et il avait posé son masque, je le jure. J'ai lu toute sa détresse dans ses yeux voilés, tout le poids de la culpabilité dans ses épaules. Il attendait ma réponse, en fait il était pendu à mes lèvres, et je crois que j'ai eu le choix, à ce moment-là. Je crois qu'il aurait suivi ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit, parce que je l'aimais et qu'il m'aimait, et que rien n'était plus important que notre confiance réciproque.

Je me souviens que l'évier gouttait, il y avait ce petit bruit entêtant, le chant d'un oiseau au loin, et mon hésitation.

Etrangement certaines de nos décisions changent de camp, au miroir de l'expérience. Les bonnes s'avèrent mauvaises, et le cadeau devient poison, quelques temps plus tard.

Qui devais-je choisir de faire souffrir ? Harry, en le renvoyant brutalement chez lui, ou Severus, en lui imposant de sacrifier sa pièce, son bébé ? Quelques jours de la vie d'Harry valaient–ils l'œuvre de Severus ? Je n'avais pas la réponse, mais Severus l'attendait, cette réponse. J'ai murmuré :

- Oui, je l'ai dit. Mais tu es tellement malheureux, maintenant. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… je ne comprenais pas…

Sa détresse était tellement visible qu'elle m'a serré le cœur, et je me suis levée pour prendre sa tête contre moi, entre mes seins :

- Oh, Severus, qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? ai-je murmuré en caressant ses cheveux épais que j'adorais toucher.

Il m'a enlacée contre lui, et nous sommes restés immobiles un long moment, submergés par l'émotion, dans la cuisine fraîche.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime… viens, mon amour, ai-je soufflé en le tirant doucement par le bras.

Il s'est levé avec difficultés et m'a suivie dans l'escalier, jusqu'à notre chambre, où nous avons fait l'amour de toute notre âme, sans plus jouer. Nous étions enfin nus, physiquement et moralement, à l'écoute de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble. Le jour perçait à travers les rideaux, et nous nous enlacions sans pudeur ni mise en scène, sans plus penser à Harry.

Mais bien sûr le soleil a continué sa course, Agnès est arrivée pour faire le ménage et Harry a fini par se lever, vers 10 heures. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'allait faire Severus, je n'avais pas osé le lui demander. Nous étions debout près de la cuisinière, silencieux, indécis. Je me dis maintenant que j'aurais pu changer le cours des choses, ce matin-là, mais j'étais loin de savoir quelle aurait été la bonne décision. Harry a marmonné un vague bonjour, s'est assis à la table de la cuisine, en se grattant les cheveux d'un air mal réveillé. Il portait toujours son pyjama court bleu clair, ses épis partaient dans tous les sens, il ressemblait à un enfant. J'ai regardé Severus, qui a détourné les yeux, et j'ai sorti le bol et les céréales, sans un mot. Il s'est mis à manger un mot, comme il le faisait souvent.

Impossible de dire s'il m'agaçait ou m'émouvait, il était juste là, dans notre vieille cuisine, il avait faim et il fallait continuer la pièce.

Le tour de manège n'était pas encore terminé, même si nous avions déjà un peu mal au cœur.

Harry jetait de petits coups d'œil surpris à Severus, qui n'était jamais dans cette pièce d'ordinaire, à cette heure-là, et il flottait une atmosphère bizarre, une gêne palpable. J'attendais avec appréhension la suite des évènements, une déclaration de mon mari, des excuses ou des explications. J'espérais –redoutais ?- qu'il le mette à la porte, et je crois que Severus était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Harry a demandé joyeusement, en avalant sa dernière bouchée :

« On y retourne ? » avec un ton si plein espoir que toute éventuelle volonté de rompre de la part de Severus s'est envolée instantanément devant le sourire radieux du jeune homme.

Peut-être cette joie et cet enthousiasme étaient-ils feints, mais dans ce cas Harry était bon comédien, nous venions d'en avoir la preuve, et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour, faiblement, et ils disparurent sous le patio sans qu'une autre parole soit échangée.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'être soulagée ou déçue qu'Agnès s'approchait de moi :

- Quel bazar, cette chambre, Madame ! me chuchota-t-elle d'un air réprobateur.

- Laquelle ? La nôtre ?

- Non, celle du jeune homme, a-t-elle répondu avec une petite moue. Quel capharnaüm !

- Ah bon ?

- Et bien allez-y voir, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Moi je parle pas anglais, mais si vous pouviez lui demander de ranger, ce serait pas du luxe…

- D'accord, ai-je répondu, me sentant honteuse –sans raison. Mais vous l'avez nettoyée quand même ?

- Ah ça non ! Moi je nettoie quand c'est rangé, un point c'est tout.

- Bon, attendez, je vais le faire. Vous pourrez la nettoyer, après.

Et j'ai disparu dans les escaliers, pendant qu'elle ronchonnait :

- Mais c'est pas à vous de faire ça ! Il peut pas le faire, lui ?

- Il travaille !! ai-je affirmé avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je me sentais un peu anxieuse de me retrouver dans cette chambre que je connaissais pourtant bien. Harry avait en effet étalé ses affaires partout, sur le lit, les chaises, la commode. Des livres et magazines trainaient par terre, ainsi qu'une raquette de tennis ( ?) et des consoles de jeux. C'était un foutoir typiquement adolescent, et il régnait une odeur suspecte, prouvant que des chaussettes sales avaient vraisemblablement été abandonnées là.

Un ordinateur portable trônait sur le lit, et quand j'ai frôlé le matelas l'écran s'est soudain rallumé, sur une page MSN. Un certain « DMubble » avait envoyé un message instantané : «Alors, comment ça se passe avec la vieille chouette maintenant ? » et le rouge m'est monté aux joues, à la fois à cause du texte et par le fait d'avoir intercepté un message qui ne me concernait pas. Je me suis assise un instant sur le lit, paniquée, puis, entendant des pas dans l'escalier qui craquait, j'ai mis de côté les vêtements qui me paraissaient sales et j'ai rapidement rangé les autres dans l'armoire vide.

Les mots dansaient dans ma tête, inlassablement, et j'avais honte. Honte pour celui qui avait traité mon mari de vieille chouette, honte pour Harry qui avait peut être inventé ce terme, honte d'avoir immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Je me sentais salie par ces mots, et j'ai ressenti une bouffée de haine, brève mais intense. J'ai eu envie de prendre une valise, mes affaires et fuir ce mas. Retrouver ma jeunesse, mon insouciance.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, bien entendu.

Je suis redescendue demander à Agnès de terminer le ménage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, et elle a levé les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. J'ai ignoré son geste et je me suis précipitée dans mon jardin, alors qu'il faisait déjà chaud, pour trouver le calme entre les lavandes et les hibiscus. J'ai bêché, sarclé, taillé et arrosé à tout va, pour enfin faire retomber ma colère. Les gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon dos, mon front, jusque dans mes yeux, à croire que je me vengeais sur la terre de l'humiliation ressentie plus tôt. Comme j'avais omis de mettre un chapeau j'ai bientôt eu un solide mal de tête et un coup de soleil sur la nuque et les épaules. Pourtant je m'apaisais peu à peu, à regarder les corolles multicolores, les abeilles et les papillons. Et puis je n'entendais plus leurs voix et c'était très bien ainsi.

A midi j'étais écarlate, épuisée. Amère. J'ai sorti les ingrédients habituels du lunch mais au lieu de manger avec eux j'ai pris une aspirine et je suis allée me coucher dans notre chambre aux volets clos. En passant devant la porte d'Harry une nouvelle bouffée de colère m'a saisie, comme s'il m'avait volé quelque chose. Mes illusions sur mon mari, peut-être. Ou sur moi-même.

J'ai dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et à mon réveil j'ai retrouvé Harry qui semblait m'attendre sur la terrasse, en sirotant un coca. Severus n'était nulle part, mais je n'ai pas posé de question.

- On va se balader ? a demandé Harry du même ton enjoué qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Severus, et je n'ai ressenti que du mépris pour lui.

C'était un sale môme finalement, un profiteur, et je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il parte. J'ai argué de mon mal de tête et ma nausée –réels- pour refuser de sortir, et il a haussé les épaules, s'est déshabillé et a plongé dans la piscine sans plus me regarder. Il portait toujours le même maillot et j'ai laissé échapper une grimace quand il m'a éclaboussée en plongeant. J'ai éloigné mon transat du sien, mais il n'a pas semblé s'en apercevoir.

J'ai repensé aux débuts de soirée quand il se retirait parfois dans sa chambre, instants pendant lesquels je me donnais du mal à préparer un dîner convenable, alors que lui discutait avec un copain et se moquait de mon mari, vraisemblablement.

« Vieille chouette » tournait toujours dans ma tête, et je rêvais de vengeance. Lui démontrer qu'il n'était qu'un gamin à côté d'un grand acteur, qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais le quart de son talent ni de sa culture. Etendue sur mon transat, à l'ombre, j'échafaudais des scènes où je l'humiliais, sans m'apercevoir que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans ma main ni que je serrais les dents à m'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

Je n'avais plus aucune compassion ni amitié pour lui, maintenant que je savais ce qu'il pensait réellement de Severus. Je sais, vous me direz que je changeais d'avis comme de chemise, et c'était vrai. J'étais jeune et influençable, à cette époque, et les êtres étaient souvent tout blancs ou tout noirs pour moi, pour des détails infimes. Je m'enthousiasmais ou détestais facilement, sans réelle raison parfois. Mes jugements définitifs faisaient souvent sourire Severus, quand ils ne l'agaçaient pas. Le plus difficile était de ne pas pouvoir partager cette découverte avec lui, car ce secret me bouffait, bizarrement. C'était comme un virus qui me dévorait et me rendait fiévreuse, amère.

J'étais salie par ricochet, coupable d'avoir épousé une chouette. Mais je craignais la réaction de Severus, je craignais qu'il soit mortellement vexé et qu'il le flanque à la porte manu militari, ruinant la pièce et leur future collaboration dans la série des films. Et puis comment avouer que j'avais lu un message personnel ?

J'ai tenté de fixer mon attention sur les iris et les glycines, mais les va et vient de l'adolescent dans l'eau fraîche m'énervaient et quand il est enfin sorti pour s'étendre sur le transat, j'ai planqué la crème solaire, souhaitant qu'il brûle au soleil. Tant d'immaturité de ma part me désole aujourd'hui, mais j'avais besoin d'une petite vengeance et ses épaules rougies en furent une très convenable, le soir venu.

J'avais préparé un tian et une salade, et s'il n'aimât pas le repas il n'en dit rien, se contentant de mastiquer en silence, la bouche fermée. L'ambiance était bizarre, lourde, et on n'entendait que les moustiques voler. Je n'avais plus envie de faire aucun effort et curieusement il me sembla que Severus se détendait, qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mais ce n'est peut être que mon imagination.

Après le repas Harry remonta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, et je suis restée longtemps sur la terrasse à bavarder avec Severus, en buvant une tisane de fleurs du jardin, comme nous le faisions avant. Pas un instant nous n'avons parlé de la pièce ou d'Harry, et ce fut un moment parfait.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Choupi : non, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent, ni dans celui-ci d'ailleurs, la progression de l'action est plutôt lente, désolée…^^ Je pense comme toi que ce n'est pas un « simple » sevxharry, ce qui fait sa force et sa faiblesse.**

**Patate douce : Oui, ma Provence est un peu « cliché », mais c'est pour mieux te dépayser, mon enfant ^^. Quoique, si tu te sens chez toi, c'est que tu dois y habiter ! j'espère ne pas faire trop de bourdes…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

_**Suite du huis clos provençal, merci de vous y intéresser encore ^^, malgré le fort côté OOC des persos.**_

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. **_

La routine s'installa à nouveau, ou plutôt se poursuivit, car il n'y avait apparemment eu aucune cassure dans nos vies. Severus n'avait pas fait part de ses doutes à Harry, il ne lui avait pas demandé de partir. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'avais consulté sa messagerie, il n'avait pas réagi au fait que j'avais rangé et fait nettoyer sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien de neuf sous le soleil. Apparemment.

Mais je ne me baladais plus avec lui dans les Alpilles, car il m'énervait, et je ne voulais pas faire semblant. Il avait déjà beaucoup profité de mon indulgence, je n'allais pas tendre l'autre joue. Nos découvertes étaient terminées, et je trouvais à chaque fois un prétexte différent pour différer nos sorties : maux divers, soleil trop chaud, coup de fil attendu, repas à préparer. Les légumes réapparurent à table, les hamburgers disparurent. Il n'en fit pas mention, ne réclama rien. Je ne sais pas s'il avait compris, ou ce qu'il avait compris, mais quand nous nous baignions dans la piscine nous nagions en silence, presque indifférents l'un à l'autre, échangeant de vagues politesses sur la chaleur de l'eau ou du soleil.

Severus ne me posa pas non plus de questions sur ce brutal changement dans mes habitudes, il constata avec plaisir que je passais à nouveau mes matinées dans mon jardin, et que j'attachais à nouveau mes cheveux en chignons austères. Sans doute pensa-t-il que c'était uniquement lié au fait que j'avais pris son parti d'auteur contre le jeune homme, qui l'obligeait par sa médiocrité à réécrire sa pièce.

Comme ces rayons de soleil tardifs qui déclinent et changent imperceptiblement de couleur au crépuscule, nos rapports à tous les trois avaient changé imperceptiblement, d'une manière apparemment anecdotique. Vous noterez que j'emploie souvent l'adverbe « apparemment », et vous m'en excuserez –je ne suis pas un grand auteur- mais étrangement nos rapports semblaient illusoires, fondés sur le respect des convenances, ou obéissant à une mise en scène subtile dictée par la nécessité de cohabiter, mais ils ne correspondaient pas à ce que nous étions vraiment. Rien n'était spontané, franc. Paradoxalement les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble à répéter paraissaient plus réels, plus vrais, comme s'ils gardaient toute leur énergie et leur essence pour jouer, et utilisaient leurs doublures pour vivre au ralenti. Ou alors là aussi c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination. Avec le recul je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière, et mon propre comportement me paraît aberrant.

oOooOooOo

Je ne savais plus combien de temps Harry était censé rester, et quand j'interrogeais Severus il haussait les épaules et répondait : « Encore quelques jours, j'imagine », sans plus de précisions, et retournait à ses occupations. Je commençais à compter les jours, à prier pour le départ du jeune acteur. Mais étrangement lui non plus ne semblait pas pressé de partir, même après mon revirement d'attitude. Peut être était-il soulagé finalement que je ne m'occupe plus de lui, et préférait-il rester seul après les longues répétitions, en milieu d'après-midi.

Severus se retirait alors dans notre chambre et je restais solitaire, un peu désœuvrée, à rêver près de la piscine où Harry se délassait seul.

Mes rapports de couple avec Severus étaient meilleurs, plus détendus depuis que je m'étais détachée d'Harry, mais nous ne faisions toujours pas l'amour. Et ça me manquait, malgré tout. J'en avais marre de me satisfaire moi-même tandis qu'il passait ses soirées avec son élève. Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que j'aimerais bien qu'il se couche plus tôt, parce que j'en avais assez de l'attendre le soir, mais il haussait les sourcils et rétorquait : « hé bien ne m'attends pas, dors ! » sur un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique, et je perdais le courage de lui avouer que je rêvais de ses bras.

Le rythme des répétitions s'était même accru, me semble-t-il, et ils se couchaient tard tous les soirs désormais. Les rares fois où je passais devant le patio ils avaient l'air très concentrés, et depuis quelques temps ils se tenaient souvent debout et mimaient les scènes, ne se contentant plus de les lire simplement.

Le contraste entre eux était étonnant, Severus le dépassant de la tête et des épaules, et Harry paraissait toujours plus frêle face à lui qu'il ne l'était réellement. Je supposais que c'était dû à leur interprétation de leur rôle respectif, et aussi au fait que Severus était vêtu d'un costume, alors qu'Harry ne portait qu'un short et T-shirt léger, qui accentuait son air enfantin et le décalage entre eux. Depuis quelques jours je ne prêtais plus attention à leurs mots, je passais souvent avec indifférence devant le patio, avec mes légumes tout frais et mes arrosoirs. La chatte était enceinte, elle se frottait sans cesse à mes jambes et me griffait quand j'essayais de la soulever, ne me quittant plus d'une semelle. L'après-midi je paressais devant la télé, mettant un coussin contre mon ventre, rêvant d'être enceinte, ne me baignant que rarement. La grossesse de la chatte me renvoyait à mes propres problèmes, et je réalisais avec morosité que je ne risquais pas de devenir mère, n'ayant plus de rapports avec mon mari.

Son bébé était plus que jamais sa pièce, mais il ne m'en parlait plus. Il n'avait pas voulu me montrer les modifications qu'il avait effectuées, rangeant soigneusement son exemplaire griffonné dans son tiroir fermé à clé, et il restait très évasif quand parfois je l'interrogeais.

En fait je me sentais de plus en plus seule, et je les sentais de plus en plus proches, d'une certaine manière, même s'ils ne plaisantaient pas ensemble, et si Harry faisait preuve d'un respect presque inquiétant vis-à-vis de Severus. Il buvait ses paroles, ne s'adressait qu'à lui, au point que j'avais l'impression de simplement servir à table. Ou d'être le témoin des rites d'une secte inconnue. Ils étaient subtilement connectés, en phase, l'aîné menant le jeu et le benjamin le suivant les yeux fermés, geste pour geste. Leurs rares échanges m'étaient obscurs, comme s'ils continuaient leur répétition ou une conversation commencée longtemps avant, et je finissais par m'ennuyer ferme pendant le dîner.

Ils n'accordaient pas plus d'importance aux repas qu'à la décoration du dîner et je finissais par faire partie du décor, moi aussi, comme notre maison. Tout n'était que l'écrin qui permettrait à une œuvre de naître, un cocon douillet mais secondaire. Même l'ordinateur d'Harry restait éteint dans un coin, et il utilisait très rarement son portable. J'avais eu incidemment ses parents en ligne, qui s'étonnaient qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles, et j'avais menti, leur répondant qu'il s'amusait tellement qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'appeler, ce que le jeune homme avait confirmé. Eux aussi avaient constaté qu'il n'était pas pressé de rentrer, à mon grand désespoir.

Un soir à table Severus l'avait appelé par le prénom de son personnage, Paul, et Harry n'avait pas réagi. Enfin si. Il avait souri, d'un sourire étonnamment doux, tendre, qui m'avait donné un pincement au cœur, et Severus avait continué la conversation avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Ou plutôt comme s'il était le personnage, et que tous deux jouaient dans leur pièce.

Un frisson m'a traversée à ce moment, j'ai eu peur que le jeu aille trop loin, qu'ils perdent la raison, enfermés dans leurs personnages à longueur de journée. Harry était calme et obéissant à table, tel un élève, et Severus avait une attitude sèche et sentencieuse, pleine de morgue, comme l'homme qu'il interprétait.

Si les relations avaient été meilleures entre nous, j'aurais pu prendre mon mari en tête-à-tête pour quelques heures et je lui en aurais parlé. Mais nous nous croisions, et il me regardait à peine. Je me rassurais en me disant que c'était dû à l'enthousiasme de la pièce, au fait qu'ils étaient en huis clos depuis trop longtemps, et j'étais sûre que tout reviendrait à la normale au départ du jeune homme.

J'ai négligé tous les signes, le manque d'appétit croissant d'Harry, l'énervement de Severus, leur fatigue visible sur leurs traits. J'ai évacué le problème en creusant la terre, plantant de nouvelles fleurs, un mimosa, des lauriers blancs, des pivoines, en semant de nouveaux légumes dans le potager, des haricots, des épinards. Mon interlocuteur privilégié était le vieux jardinier, et j'ai dépensé des fortunes en achat de plantes et objets d'aménagements extérieurs divers. Severus ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, je crois.

Le soir leurs voix montaient de plus en plus assourdies le long de la glycine jusqu'à ma chambre, ressemblant à un murmure, ou une prière. Ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre pour mieux se voir à la lueur des bougies, et je lisais en chantonnant sur ma courtepointe blanche.

Une fois seulement je me suis fait la réflexion qu'Harry paraissait mal à l'aise, effrayé à certains moments dans le patio, mais comme il ne se plaignait pas et restait de plein gré avec Severus toutes les soirées je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure.

Une nuit pourtant deux évènements distincts mais consécutifs ont troublé mon sommeil : tout d'abord des éclats de voix inhabituels qui montaient du patio, me réveillant, les échos d'une conversation animée entre eux, orageuse. Difficile de savoir si ce dialogue faisait partie de la pièce ou de la réalité, mais peu après l'escalier a craqué et Harry a refermé brutalement sa porte.

Lorsque Severus est entré dans la chambre sa tension était évidente, il respirait bruyamment et il s'est déshabillé presque mécaniquement, préoccupé. J'avais seulement entrouvert un œil, un peu alarmée, et j'ai pris ma voix la plus détachée et endormie pour dire :

- Tout va bien, chéri ?

- Bien sûr ! a-t-il répondu d'un ton excédé, avant de s'allonger à côté de moi, raide.

La lune diffusait son pâle rayon entre les rideaux, et je retenais ma respiration. Lui aussi, je crois. J'ai posé ma main sur son bras et il s'est retourné, me tournant le dos. Le message était clair, mais il me faisait mal au cœur. J'ignorais la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, j'avais l'impression de payer pour un autre. Une fois de plus j'ai souhaité qu'Harry reparte vite, que je puisse récupérer ma vie d'avant.

Nous ne dormions pas, allongés côte à côte, perdus dans nos pensées. Mais si mon mari était dans toutes les miennes, je n'étais sûrement pas dans les siennes. Je me suis même demandé s'il s'apercevrait de mon absence si je partais, et j'ai envisagé d'aller rejoindre ma famille à Nice pour deux semaines, le temps que ces simagrées cessent.

Le tic tac de la vieille horloge provençale faisait un raffut inexplicable, et les chats miaulaient au dehors, de ce feulement rauque de la saison des amours. Je pensais avec un peu d'amertume qu'il n'y avait pas de saison des amours pour moi, ou alors elle était déjà terminée. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans le lit, tout en sachant que ça exaspérait Severus, qui ne broncha pas.

Soudain, au milieu des miaulements j'ai entendu un autre bruit, comme de soupirs ou des pleurs discrets. Ils ne pouvaient parvenir que de la chambre d'Harry, à côté, et j'ai frissonné, sur le point de me lever. Comme ils ne cessaient pas je me suis redressée et la main de Severus a retenu la mienne :

- Reste là. Ne bouge pas.

- Mais il pleure !

- Ca ne te concerne pas, a-t-il répliqué d'une voix sèche, amère.

- Mais enfin… on ne peut pas le laisser pleurer, Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien.

Ses dénégations continuelles commençaient à sérieusement m'impatienter et je me suis tournée vers lui, devinant son profil dans la pénombre :

- Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ou j'appelle ses parents, Severus !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça.

- On parie ? J'en ai marre de vous deux, tu sais, marre d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Marre de faire partie du décor et de jouer la boniche, dans votre pièce. Alors je vais dire à ses gentils parents qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre… ai-je murmuré de mon ton le plus menaçant - qui ne devait pas être bien effrayant.

Il m'a semblé voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de mon mari, dans le rayon de lune, et il a roulé les « r » comme il savait si bien le faire :

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de lui dire. Et c'est pour ça qu'il pleure, ma chérie.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Que les répétitions étaient terminées.

- Et c'est pour cela qu'il pleure ? Je ne comprends pas. Il devrait être soulagé, non ?

Le silence de Severus m'a effrayé, à un point que je ne saurais dire. Il y avait quelque chose là derrière, une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas m'avouer. Les pleurs se calmaient doucement mais mon cœur était lourd comme une pierre, et j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il me cachait, même si c'était peut-être anecdotique. Ou peut être pas.

J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour lui demander, d'une voix faible :

- Réponds-moi, Severus. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai peur, là. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Et je me suis blottie contre lui, pour qu'il sente mon tremblement irrépressible. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, tendrement, et a chuchoté de sa voix grave :

- Tu promets de ne pas me considérer comme un monstre ?

- Bien sûr que non, ai-je menti en me lovant encore davantage contre lui.

- Hé bien, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il aurait le rôle, à la rentrée. Que j'hésitais. Mais qu'il devait retourner chez lui, maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il pleure.

- Oh !

Il a brièvement fermé les yeux, et a repris, presque avec tristesse :

- Tu me considères comme un monstre, hein ? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'avais dit de le renvoyer, souviens-toi.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre, gênée, perdue :

- Oui, je l'ai dit, mais c'était il y a quelques jours, déjà. Maintenant c'est un peu … tard, non ? Et puis il est si jeune…

Là encore il n'a pas répondu et je me suis sentie nulle, idiote. Je voulais tout et son contraire, la situation était inextricable. Même le fait de repenser à « vieille chouette » ne parvenait pas à me mettre en colère. Nous étions tous victimes dans cette histoire, j'en étais maintenant persuadée. Je l'ai serré encore plus fort, comme je me serrais contre mon père quand j'étais enfant, espérant un miracle. Qu'il trouve la solution idéale seul. Celle qui ne ferait souffrir personne.

- Mais pourtant tu ne t'amuses plus avec lui, et vous ne vous promenez même plus ensemble. Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il parte… a-t-il soufflé, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

La plaie béante de ma naïveté.

J'ai soupiré :

- Oui, je voudrais qu'il parte mais… je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Et toutes les horreurs qu'il va raconter sur nous, tu imagines ? Mon Dieu, quel méli mélo ! Quelle histoire ! Mais comment on va s'en sortir, Severus ?

Vous ne me croirez pas, mais je me suis mise à pleurer, moi aussi, comme le gros bébé que j'étais restée. Il m'a caressé doucement le visage, découvrant avec émotion mes larmes sous ses doigts. Mes sanglots étouffés rejoignaient ceux du jeune homme dans la chambre à côté, je me trouvais ridicule.

Ma peine a été une espèce de déclic pour lui, il m'a embrassée fiévreusement la bouche, les joues, le cou, en me murmurant, dans l'obscurité :

- Ne pleure pas, mon ange, ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie…

Je me souviens que le son de mes pleurs se mêlait à celui des pleurs d'Harry, un ton plus haut. Alors, sans je comprenne exactement ce qui se passait, Severus a soulevé d'un geste impatient ma chemise de nuit, a écarté mes jambes et a glissé un doigt dans mon intimité, déclenchant une vive émotion en moi. Je me suis contractée brusquement autour de son doigt, qui était plus douloureux qu'agréable. Le souffle court, les sens en déroute, je ne comprenais pas son attitude, lui qui d'habitude raffolait des préliminaires. J'étais en train de pleurer, j'avais besoin de tendresse, pas de sexe. Du moins pas comme ça. Mais la fièvre qui l'avait saisi ne s'était pas encore calmée, et bientôt un autre doigt intrusif est venu rejoindre le premier, me faisant grimacer :

- Non, attends… je ne suis pas prête. Attends…

Mais il ne m'écoutait plus, descendant son bas de pantalon rapidement, et, à ma grande surprise, il m'a étendue sur le ventre, puis m'a fait mettre à quatre pattes, m'empoignant fermement par les hanches, et, faisant peu de cas de mes gémissements m'a pénétrée sans ménagement, par derrière. Je crois que j'ai poussé un cri. Les pleurs de la chambre d'en face se sont interrompus, laissant place à un silence affreux. J'avais honte de penser que le jeune homme nous entendait, j'étais bizarrement consciente de tout ce qui se passait, comme si je regardais la scène de l'extérieur. J'étais sèche, étroite, mais ses coups de reins ne faiblissaient pas, et je dois reconnaître que plus je gémissais plus il y allait fort, trouvant sans doute une grande jouissance à me forcer, alors qu'avec quelques caresses je me serais donnée à lui, avec bonheur. Mais Severus ne voyait pas la scène comme ça, il suivait son propre scénario sans plus ses soucier de mon bien être, et il y prenait du plaisir. Mon visage était enfoui dans mon oreiller, ma bouche écrasée contre le tissu qui me collait aux lèvres, et j'avais mal au dos, à la colonne, aux genoux.

Mais il continuait encore et encore, murmurant toujours, avec frénésie : « Ne pleure pas mon ange, ne pleure pas ».

Alors je me suis tue, réalisant que mes pleurs devaient l'exciter encore bien davantage. J'ai pensé à Harry qui se taisait aussi, sans doute effrayé comme moi, et soudain une vague de plaisir violent a déferlé sur moi, inattendue, intense, me laissant jambes tremblantes, sans voix, inerte contre l'oreiller. Un orgasme comme je n'en avais jamais eu avant, une jouissance profonde qui m'avait envoyée au 7ème ciel, contre mon gré. Sentant mes contractions vaginales Severus a joui à son tour, dans un spasme rauque, puis est retombé sur moi, balbutiant à mon oreille :

- Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime. Tu me rends fou par moments, tu sais. Excuse-moi. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes…

Il était tellement tendre et avait l'air tellement désolé, même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, dans le noir, que j'ai fini par murmurer :

- C'est rien, chéri. Mais promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas. Jamais. Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, je te jure. Je ne recommencerai pas. Mais ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas, a-t-il ajouté à voix basse, en tremblant.

A ces mots je me suis mise à trembler à mon tour, inexplicablement.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Kim : hé bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire… merci pour tes compliments, même s'ils me paraissent un peu excessifs ^^. Perdue ? pas faux… espérons que je ne perdrai pas tous les lecteurs, en même temps, lol ! merci en tout cas, je suis touchée**

**Patate douce : tu en as de la chance d'habiter une si belle région ! Oui, il manque peut être des cigales, tu as raison…les vacances sont loin maintenant, hélas ! tu as cru que « vieille chouette » s'adressait à la narratrice ? Tu as peut être raison, finalement ^^ merci pour ta review !**

**Camee : oui, c'est vrai que la narratrice est parfaitement insupportable, je suis bien d'accord ^^. Elle est paumée et contradictoire, et c'est pas fini… Je suis contente que tu « ressentes » ce perso, parce que j'ai pris le parti de ne pas trop jouer sur l'aspect émotionnel, contrairement à mes fics précédentes. L'action est lente, comme les journées peuvent être lentes quand on s'ennuie…Reine de la frustration ? Tu me flattes, ma belle ^^ Merci pour cette longue review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

_**Je poste avec quelques jours d'avance, étant consignée chez moi parce que ma fille cadette a attrapé LA maladie (oui, celle-là, souhaitez-moi bon courage), et parce que Molly59 a tellement hâte de connaître la suite…merci à toi ma belle, je suis très touchée ^^**_

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. **_

Le lendemain matin, à mon lever, Severus était encore dans la cuisine, à lire le journal, alors qu'il était déjà tard. D'ordinaire à cette heure-ci il se trouvait dans notre chambre, à travailler. J'étais pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, j'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussons, la tête encore emplie des évènements de la veille, que je n'arrivais pas à analyser. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre, mais sans doute êtes-vous plus malins que moi.

Ce matin-là j'avais mal aux reins et la tête, et je ne me suis pas penchée pour l'embrasser, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Ne croyez pas que je l'ai affronté, exigeant des explications. Non, je me suis assise en silence devant ma tasse de café, cherchant des yeux le beurre, qui m'a donné la nausée. Severus m'observait en silence, par–dessus son journal, mine de rien.

- Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? a-t-il demandé avec une douceur inhabituelle, et j'ai opiné de la tête, sans le regarder.

Son attitude avait quelque chose d'emprunté, pas naturel, comme s'il cherchait comment m'aborder. Ou comment se faire pardonner ? C'était peut être le bon moment pour en tirer avantage, le faire parler. Ou exiger des explications. Mais je suis restée dans un mutisme boudeur et au bout de quelques minutes Harry est descendu et nous a rejoints à table.

J'ai perçu comme un frémissement chez mon mari, et j'ai deviné que toute son attention était maintenant captée par le garçon aux yeux rougis, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, comme chaque matin, mais l'insouciance avait quitté ses traits. Il se mordillait la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et évitait nos regards. Avec lassitude je me suis levée pour lui préparer son bol de céréales, comme une mère, et quand je l'ai déposé devant lui il a levé les yeux vers moi, me lançant un tel regard de détresse que je me suis penchée vers lui et j'ai déposé une bise sur sa joue, ébouriffant ses cheveux :

- Comment va mon Harry, ce matin ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? ai-je ajouté avec une joie feinte, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne pas simuler et de l'interroger sérieusement sur la cause de son malaise, mais ça m'était impossible. Simplement impossible. Comme une gamine embarquée sur un manège trop rapide, je serrais les dents et faisait semblant d'être joyeuse, pour ne pas reconnaître avoir été trop présomptueuse. Pour protéger Severus, aussi. Inconsciemment.

Le bruit de mastication des céréales emplissait la pièce, nous ne parlions pas, gauches, hésitants, comme des personnages qui auraient perdu leurs dialogues. En fait nous avions perdu nos repères, il était difficile de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, la veille, et encore plus difficile d'affronter la réalité.

Finalement Severus s'est levé, et s'est tenu immobile près de la table quelques secondes, incertain, les épaules voûtées, presque vieux. Toute sa superbe avait disparu, et quand l'horloge a sonné 10 heures nous avons tous sursauté. Visiblement il cherchait ses mots, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol, puis a annoncé d'une voix faible :

- Harry, tu feras comme tu voudras. Je te laisse décider si tu souhaites rester et poursuivre les répétitions avec moi, ou rentrer chez toi. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, je te promets de te prendre comme personnage principal, dans ma pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était chez nous, le jeune homme n'a pas regardé Severus qui lui parlait, et c'est les yeux dans son bol qu'il a répondu :

- Je vais partir. C'est préférable, je crois. Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher…

Severus a poussé une exclamation étouffée, et s'est adossé à sa chaise. Harry et moi l'avons dévisagé, inquiets. Il paraissait encore plus pâle et fatigué que quelques minutes auparavant, et a repris difficilement :

- Je comprends. Je te prie de m'excuser, mon garçon, je me suis mal conduit avec toi. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je crois. Mais sache qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre Paul, pour moi. Jamais.

J'étais époustouflée par cette déclaration, jamais le Severus que je connaissais n'aurait reconnu s'être trompé, du moins pas de cette manière. Il se tenait toujours debout, mais tremblait légèrement et il s'est éloigné d'un pas lourd, accablé. Harry le dévisageait également avec surprise, interdit.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai assisté à un grand numéro d'acteur ou s'il était sincère, mais sa douleur faisait peine à voir, et il semblait avoir vieilli de 10 ans.

Une fois de plus j'étais prise dans un maelström de sentiments contradictoires, et quand Severus est sorti de la pièce, j'ai détesté Harry pour la peine qu'il venait de lui infliger. Mais un simple coup d'œil vers lui m'a prouvé que lui aussi s'en voulait, et qu'il regrettait ses paroles. Nous sommes restés muets quelques instants, et je lui ai dit, en ramassant son bol :

- Hé bien ! Tu me diras à quelle heure tu pars alors, pour que je m'organise.

Ses yeux clairs ont cillé, il a hésité, puis a répondu :

- Mais je… je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Je ne voulais pas ça, tu comprends ? a-t-il demandé, quêtant mon approbation.

- Je comprends, Harry. Mais tout est devenu si compliqué, ces derniers temps…

Il a hoché la tête, puis s'est levé et s'est mis à effleurer mes herbes aromatiques du bout du doigt, le basilic, le cerfeuil, le persil. Les pots étaient posés au bord de la fenêtre, et j'en cueillais quelques brins au gré de mes plats, parfois au hasard. J'ai commencé la vaisselle, la chatte à nouveau enroulée autour de mes jambes.

L'atmosphère était étrange pourtant c'était un beau matin, clair, limpide. Comme les yeux d'Harry quand il a soufflé :

- Tu crois que je devrais rester ?

Une petite douleur s'est fait sentir dans ma poitrine, me bloquant presque la respiration. J'ai haussé les épaules, incapable de répondre. Je voulais lui dire de faire ce qu'il désirait, mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Je sentais confusément que je ne maitrisais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants de cette affaire, et que tous les choix seraient douloureux. Erronés.

Un hélicoptère a survolé la maison, nous assourdissant temporairement. Il s'est retourné vers moi, cherchant mon regard, mon soutien. Ce que j'étais incapable de lui donner, à ce moment-là. J'ai essuyé et rangé les bols comme si c'était mon unique préoccupation, l'unique tâche importante.

- Je vais aller lui parler, a-t-il décidé soudain, et j'ai murmuré « non », trop bas pour qu'il entende.

Quand les marches de l'escalier ont craqué, un verre m'a échappé des mains, et je me suis coupée en ramassant les débris sur le carrelage ancien.

Le sang était amer, métallique dans ma bouche, des étoiles voletaient devant mes yeux, comme des papillons gênants.

Un si beau matin.

oOooOooOo

Je suis sortie à toute vitesse, le sang battant dans mon doigt coupé, pour retrouver mon jardin. Mes fleurs, mes légumes. Le soleil et l'été. La terre.

Pourtant tout m'a paru faux, bêtement décoratif. D'un charme trompeur.

J'ai saisi mon sécateur et coupé toutes les roses, les Emera, les Suneva, les Dame de cœur, les Polka, les Jardin de Bagatelle. J'ai tout coupé et chaque coup de sécateur me faisait souffrir et me faisait du bien. Je me suis piquée avec les tiges, égratignée aux ronces. J'ai déchiré ma robe aux épines, j'ai compris que je ne maitrisais rien. Je détestais ce jardin au cordeau, impeccable. Ces massifs colorés, l'harmonie végétale, ce décor parfait. Trop parfait.

Pour un peu j'aurais tout arraché, piétiné, saccagé, comme un garçon aux yeux verts innocents avait saccagé mon été. Ma vie.

Puis j'ai tout laissé en plan, sachant que le jardinier ne comprendrait pas pourquoi j'avais massacré les plus belles roses, pas plus que je ne le comprenais, moi.

C'était comme ça.

La seule manière de ne pas m'interroger sur ce qui se jouait dans la chambre aux volets mi clos, dont ne me parvenait aucun bruit. De toute façon je connaissais déjà la fin : Harry resterait, bon gré, mal gré, parce que lui aussi devait achever ce qu'il avait commencé, et qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de la pièce, pas plus que moi.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, les pleurs de la veille aussi, les siens, les miens, la façon dont mon mari avait abusé de moi, sa souffrance à l'annonce du départ d'Harry, ce matin. Notre culpabilité.

Un kaléidoscope inquiétant et coloré, comme les roses à terre.

oOo oOo oOo

J'ai passé un long moment au jardin, transpirant et évacuant tout mon stress, ma confusion dans la terre nourricière. Ma discussion avec le jardinier m'a rassérénée, parce qu'avec lui tout était si carré et prévisible que la vie paraissait simple et belle. Comme avant. J'ai prétendu avoir cueilli toutes les roses pour la décoration d'un dîner nocturne. Il a fait semblant de me croire.

Severus et Harry ont regagné le patio et ont repris leurs répétitions comme si de rien n'était, sans m'en avertir, ce qui ne m'a pas surprise. Je savais qu'il ne partirait pas, je le sentais. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça, que je reprenne mes esprits.

Après un repas de midi détendu, pendant lequel chacun de nous a fait assaut d'amabilité, comme souvent après une dispute, j'ai à nouveau enfilé mon maillot et plongé dans la piscine. Puis j'ai nagé inlassablement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Severus, après l'avoir congédié comme un malpropre, avait pris si mal son départ. Ces atermoiements ne lui ressemblaient pas, bien au contraire. Avait-il songé aux conséquences de ce départ ? Avait-il été ému par ses larmes ? Une brève pensée dérangeante m'a traversé l'esprit, et je l'ai chassée.

Au fur et à mesure de mes longueurs dans l'eau transparente, j'ai acquis une certitude : quelque chose m'échappait dans cette histoire, j'avais dû sauter un épisode.

J'ai fait la planche sur l'onde calme, et j'ai fermé les yeux.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Et je les ai rouverts, réalisant que je les avais fermés trop longtemps.

Je me suis installée sur mon transat avec un bouquin, sous un arbre, et je les ai observés, cachée par une branche. Apparemment il ne se passait rien, ils avaient repris leurs places et répétaient, Harry le visage tourné vers mon mari, l'écoutant religieusement. Leurs voix arrivaient à nouveau jusqu'à moi, posément. Quelque chose clochait pourtant et je ne savais pas quoi. Ce n'est qu'après une courte sieste que j'ai compris : ils ne lisaient plus leur texte. Ils se déplaçaient sans rien dans les mains, et se répondaient sans hésiter.

Ce qui signifiait soit qu'ils connaissaient le texte par cœur, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant que Severus le remaniait sans cesse, soit qu'ils improvisaient, ce qui l'était encore davantage, connaissant l'amour de mon mari pour la précision des dialogues. Pourtant leurs gestes et déplacements semblaient sûrs, sans hésitation. Harry passait-il ses nuits à apprendre son rôle ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était fatigué ? Ca pouvait expliquer sa déception d'avoir été mis sur la touche, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Severus avait mis tant de temps à le prévenir de ses doutes le concernant. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette aventure.

En fin d'après-midi le jeune homme s'est approché de la piscine, hésitant.

- Tu peux te baigner, tu sais, lui ai-je dit. Rien n'a changé.

Il a esquissé un sourire timide, a regardé autour de lui puis s'est déshabillé rapidement. Son plongeon a créé des milliers de vaguelettes autour de lui, et j'ai eu envie de le rejoindre. Retrouver l'innocence de notre amitié du début, oublier les larmes. Il nageait à nouveau avec un plaisir évident, me souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Je retrouvais l'éclat que j'aimais dans son œil, cette fraicheur, cette gaieté enfantine qu'il avait, avant.

- Tu es content de rester ? ai-je demandé pour me rassurer.

Il a ri, de son rire clair et moqueur, et a replongé sous l'eau, pour réapparaître à l'autre bout du bassin. C'était sa réponse, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir comprise.

Un mouvement en hauteur a attiré mon attention : Severus venait d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de notre chambre, il nous observait. Je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main, il a disparu. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis replongée dans la lecture de mon roman, avant de réaliser que le dîner n'était pas prêt. J'ai bien sûr sauté sur mes pieds pour me rhabiller et enfourner les côtes d'agneau, tout en préparant une sauce au basilic pour les pâtes fraîches.

J'ai préparé la table sur la terrasse avec un soin tout particulier, ressortant les bougies de leur tiroir, posant des bouquets de roses partout, qui embaumaient. C'était comme un nouveau début, une seconde chance.

Et nous avons ri et discuté autour d'un bon repas comme nous ne l'avions plus fait depuis longtemps, de tout et de rien. De tout sauf de la pièce.

Severus nous a raconté ses pires souvenirs de tournage, avec un humour noir irrésistible ; ses yeux noirs brillaient dans le crépuscule et sa voix nous envoûtait ou nous faisait sourire, à son bon vouloir. Harry riait de bon cœur en sirotant son coca, ou restait pendu à ses lèvres, conquis. Bien sûr je suis retombée amoureuse de Severus en un clin d'œil, fière et ravie d'être celle qu'il aimait. Je retrouvais l'homme que j'avais épousé, drôle et cultivé, et sa voix me serrait les entrailles, comme avant.

Une jolie soirée sous les étoiles, dans la nuit chaude de juillet.

oOooOooOo

Tout était revenu à la normale. En apparence. Les répétitions avaient repris, Harry plus concentré que jamais, buvant à nouveau les paroles du maître, et moi quelque part dans un coin du décor, un peu solitaire et perplexe.

Un jour ou deux plus tard, en revenant du potager avec les fenouils et les tomates, j'ai tourné la tête par habitude vers le patio, et j'ai poussé une exclamation d'étonnement en découvrant Severus en prêtre et Harry grimé en élève, pantalon court gris anthracite, chemise blanche et gilet gris. _Il_ se tenait en face de mon mari, si incroyablement immobile et concentré que j'ai eu honte de les observer, comme si j'avais surpris quelque chose d'intime, de sacré.

Je me suis immobilisée, souffle court, fascinée par la tension muette de la scène, qui pourtant cadrait bien avec la pièce. Je me rends compte à présent que je ne vous ai pas parlé de cette pièce, vous n'êtes donc à même d'apprécier la plausibilité de cette scène avec l'ensemble. Pour faire court, il s'agissait –du moins dans sa version originale, la seule connue de moi- d'un drame se déroulant pendant la guerre, la seconde guerre mondiale, en France. La triste histoire d'un prêtre qui recueille deux enfants juifs pour les sauver des camps, mais qui, à force de prêches et de tentatives pour les convertir au catholicisme, les effraie et les dégoûte. Un des enfants se sauve, est rattrapé par les allemands pendant qu'il fuit et est fusillé sous les yeux du prêtre, horrifié. La pièce se termine par son monologue pathétique -la grande scène de Severus- pendant lequel le prêtre interroge sa foi et interpelle violemment Dieu.

C'était probablement une des scènes du début que j'avais sous les yeux, magnifiée par les costumes et le sérieux des acteurs.

Severus a alors levé les mains lentement et les a posées sur les épaules d'Harry, le forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui. J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux mais il y avait une telle piété, une telle atmosphère de concentration et de recueillement que j'en ai été saisie. Le jeune garçon –habillé ainsi, il semblait encore plus jeune- levait la tête vers le curé avec tant d'innocence que j'ai frissonné quand Severus lui a pris les mains pour les joindre dans le geste de la prière. Sans retirer les siennes des mains jointes du garçon, il a murmuré une prière en latin, de sa voix grave, rauque, sur un rythme quasi-hypnotique. Harry répétait ses paroles mot pour mot, les écorchant parfois, sans le quitter du regard, ni retirer ses mains. Vous ne me croirez peut être pas, mais j'ai vu en cet instant plus de ferveur religieuse que je n'en avais jamais vu dans une Eglise, et pour un peu j'aurais cru en Dieu, tant le geste du prêtre et la candeur de l'enfant étaient émouvants.

Pourtant nous étions sur une terrasse provençale par une matinée de juillet, pas dans le cœur d'une Eglise, et ils faisaient semblant. Ou pas.

L'émotion était bel et bien là, miraculeuse.

Dix fois Harry s'est agenouillé de force devant Severus, dix fois ils ont unis leurs mains et la voix hésitante a répété les paroles de la voix chaude et sensuelle du prêtre, dix fois une chaleur s'est installée dans mon ventre, devant ces gestes innocents. Ou pas.

Harry avait cette manière de le regarder, avec toute la pureté du monde dans ses yeux clairs, dans sa bouche enfantine, dans ses mains fragiles, qui vous donnait un petit pincement au cœur et l'envie de le protéger. Et Severus était splendide en prêtre, habité d'un feu sacré, le regard et la voix chauds et profonds comme la braise. Ou l'Enfer.

Je savais qu'il jouait sur ce contraste, qu'il n'était pas dupe un instant, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'Harry avait le même recul car il avait l'air si pénétré de son rôle en cet instant qu'on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession, sans hésiter.

Je suis restée longtemps debout au milieu de l'allée, comme une imbécile avec mes fenouils et mes tomates, observant encore et encore le miracle s'effectuer : l'adoubement d'un jeune acteur par un acteur confirmé, au cours d'une conversion bouleversante. Il n'y avait plus place au doute maintenant, il avait été chassé par la foi : Harry était Paul, son chemin de croix pouvait commencer.

oOooOooOo

Au repas j'ai abordé le sujet le plus gaiement possible, en découpant les tranches de jambon de pays et les tomates, sur la vieille table en chêne :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais commandé les costumes, Severus.

Il a levé un sourcil, comme si j'avais posé une question inadéquate :

- Je n'ai rien commandé du tout. C'est Agnès qui m'a trouvé ça dans une friperie, en ville, a-t-il répondu posément, sans me regarder.

- Mais tu les as lavés, au moins ?

- Non, et c'est ce qui fait toute la valeur de la soutane, ma chérie : l'odeur de sainteté qui y est imprégnée…a-t-il ajouté mi-figue mi-raisin, sans que je sache s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Et toi, Harry ? Tes habits sont propres au moins ?

Il a haussé les épaules, comme si la question –et la réponse- n'avaient aucune importance, ce qui m'a énervée. Du coup je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche du repas –sauf pour manger, bien sûr- et nous avons déjeuné dans un silence total, mis à part le chant des grillons et les miaulements du chat. Il flottait encore une ambiance studieuse, voire recueillie, et je me suis demandée quand cette comédie cesserait.

Dès leur pêche plate avalée, ils se sont levés d'un même mouvement pour retourner répéter, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, essayant de me convaincre moi-même que tout ça était anecdotique. A 14 heures j'étais seule et désœuvrée, n'ayant aucune envie ni de jardiner ni de me baigner. A vrai dire leur indifférence à mon égard me tapait à nouveau sérieusement sur les nerfs, alors j'ai pris les clés de la Lexus et j'ai démarré, sans destination précise.

Les petites routes ensoleillées étaient superbes, sinuant entre les pins et la garrigue, et j'avais mis la radio à fond pour chanter à tue tête, comme je le faisais avec Harry -avant. Je me sentais jeune et pleine d'énergie, lassée de passer ma vie à observer les fleurs se faner.

La nationale m'a conduit à l'autoroute et l'autoroute en ville, à Aix en Provence. Je me suis garée, j'ai déambulé dans les ruelles avec plaisir, tournant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, achetant un paréo et un nouveau maillot de bain, avant de rentrer dans un cinéma, assommée de chaleur. J'ai dédaigné le blockbuster dans lequel jouaient mon mari et son élève –ces deux là, je les voyais déjà assez souvent- au profit d'une comédie anglaise plaisante, qui m'a donné très envie de rentrer en Angleterre avec Severus, retrouver notre maison londonienne de Pimlico et la pluie. La pluie me manquait, je crois. Ainsi que les scones et le thé à 17 heures, les petits sandwichs au cresson et à l'œuf.

J'ai envisagé en sortant de ne pas rentrer chez moi, mais de fuir ailleurs -n'importe où, rencontrer n'importe qui, mon père, mon frère, mon amie Flora, quelqu'un qui m'écouterait et s'intéresserait un peu à moi. Plus je me rapprochais de ma voiture plus cette idée m'obsédait. Et pourquoi ne ferais-je pas la surprise à mes parents de débarquer chez eux, à Nice, pour la soirée ?

Une excitation s'était emparée de moi que je n'arrivais plus à juguler, surtout à l'idée de fuguer de mes tâches ménagères. Les passants me dévisageaient, surpris par mon sourire soudain, et j'ai appelé mon mari –sur messagerie, bien entendu- pour le prévenir de mon départ pour Nice, en lui précisant que j'ignorais l'heure ou le jour de mon retour.

C'était comme une petite vengeance pour moi, l'espoir de lui manquer, voire de l'inquiéter.

Mes parents, s'ils ont été étonnés de me voir seule, m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts, ce qui m'a fait du bien. Enfin je ne jouais plus les utilités, j'étais la reine de la fête pour une soirée. Nous avons bu, discuté et ri avec plaisir, et en sortant du restaurant j'avais oublié Severus, son disciple, et cette fichue pièce.

Nous nous sommes ensuite installés sur la terrasse de la villa qui surplombait toute la Côte, profiter d'une relative fraîcheur et de la vue nocturne sur la baie –magnifique.

- Il parait que tu as un nouveau fiancé ? m'a demandé mon père avec un clin d'œil, me désignant l'article paru quelques jours plus tôt, qui nous montrait Harry et moi à St Rémy, et qui me semblait dater de quelques années.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Tu sais comment sont les paparazzis, papa ! ai-je répondu, très à l'aise.

- Remarque, vous feriez un beau couple, a soufflé mon frère, non sans un brin de sardonisme. Tu as moins de différence d'âge avec lui qu'avec ton cher époux…

- Mais l'âge ne fait rien à l'affaire, mon cher ! ai-je répondu du tac au tac. Et comme dit la chanson « quand on est con, on est con » …

- Et ça se passe bien avec lui ?a repris mon père, soudain sérieux.

- Avec Harry ? Oui, très bien. Il est sympa… sauf qu'ils passent toute la journée et la soirée à répéter, et que je m'emmerde, ai-je lâché un peu rapidement.

Immédiatement mon père a tiqué, et, en allumant une autre cigarette –petit point incandescent dans la nuit- il m'a demandé d'une voix volontairement neutre :

- Et ses parents sont au courant ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur raconte. En tout cas, il est pas pressé de partir, ai-je ajouté pour rassurer mon père.

Mais il a hoché la tête d'un air ennuyé, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mon frère a gloussé et ma mère lui a intimé de se taire, avec lassitude.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, papa ? ai-je demandé à voix basse, espérant que mon frère n'écoutait pas.

- Oh, pour rien. Ta visite m'a surpris, et comme tu ne te déplaces jamais sans ton mari, d'habitude, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas des soucis…

- Non… non, ça va, merci. Severus travaille beaucoup, c'est tout...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! a rajouté mon idiot de frère, à qui j'ai flanqué un coup de coude avant de me lever.

Je n'avais pas envie de reconnaître devant lui que mon couple traversait des difficultés, d'ailleurs pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Severus était préoccupé par sa pièce, et c'était tout.

C'est en me couchant dans mon lit de jeune fille aux draps roses que j'ai eu un doute, un regret. Severus me manquait d'un coup. Pas le Severus sévère et obsédé que j'avais laissé en Provence, mais celui que j'avais épousé, tendre et charmant, tout à mes petits soins. Celui qui m'offrait des bijoux au moindre regard d'envie dans une vitrine, qui m'amenait à l'opéra et m'ouvrait toujours la portière de la voiture.

Il faisait bon dans cette chambre –toute la villa était climatisée- et je pensais à la fournaise qui devait régner là-bas, me demandant s'ils étaient couchés. J'ai fait tourner mon alliance trois ors et mon solitaire autour de mon doigt, comme je le faisais souvent quand je m'ennuyais, échafaudant des théories sur la réaction de mon mari à ma « fuite », rêvant qu'il m'appelle pour me dire que je lui manquais.

Naturellement il n'en a rien fait et après avoir écumé les boutiques une partie de la journée suivante dans la cité niçoise, j'avais moins que jamais l'envie de rentrer chez nous. Pas question de revenir pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas même aperçu de mon absence, ou pour le voir me faire la gueule, me suis-je dit avec assurance.

J'ai dîné tranquillement avec mes parents, qui ont eu la délicatesse de ne pas m'interroger sur la durée de mon séjour, mais, en croisant ma photo de mariage sur l'étagère, j'ai eu soudain la certitude qu'il fallait que je rentre. Une impulsion aussi subite et irraisonnée que ma venue, la veille. Mes parents ont eu l'air de trouver ça tout naturel, et ma mère m'a soufflé, avant que je démarre, au soleil déclinant : « Comme on fait son lit on se couche, ma puce », ce qui m'a laissée perplexe. Cette phrase m'a trotté dans la tête jusqu'à mon arrivée devant notre maison, à la nuit tombée, sans que j'arrive à en décrypter la signification.

A ma descente de voiture, j'ai été étonnée d'entendre un flot de musique jaillir de notre maison, car d'ordinaire Severus n'aimait rien tant que le silence.

En plus c'était une musique étrange, un orgue qui résonnait de ses accents pompeux, de la musique sacrée sans doute, mais remaniée à la sauce techno. J'ai avancé doucement jusqu'au patio encore faiblement éclairé par des bougies, pour voir Severus et son élève, ou plutôt le prêtre et son ouaille face à face, Harry à genoux, à nouveau, et Severus debout devant lui, tous deux les yeux fermés, en pleine prière.

J'ai soupiré, déçue de les retrouver là où je les avais laissés, déçue de ne pouvoir espérer aucun accueil. J'allais avancer vers eux quand soudain Harry –Paul ?- a secoué la tête négativement et s'est relevé. Immédiatement, avec une rapidité étonnante chez un homme de son âge, Severus a fait un pas et lui a flanqué une gifle d'une violence inquiétante - du moins vue de la distance à laquelle je me trouvais. J'espérais qu'il avait seulement fait semblant, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, Harry se frottant la joue avec un regard de haine.

L'adolescent a fait demi-tour et a fait mine de s'éloigner quand Severus l'a rattrapé par le bras puis empoigné par l'oreille, le forçant à se remettre à genoux, sans ménagement.

Cette scène m'intriguait fortement par son réalisme, mais je ne pouvais concevoir que mon mari avait réellement frappé un adolescent, même pour sa pièce. La musique avait des à présent des accents angoissants, faisant penser à une messe noire, et j'étais comme hypnotisée par la scène se déroulant dans la pénombre des bougies.

Mon bon sens me soufflait d'intervenir, mais une espèce de crainte – ou de voyeurisme ?- me retenait, et je restais là, derrière l'olivier, attendant la suite. Le dénouement. C'était un bon spectacle son et lumière, plein d'intensité, sauf que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Et je le fus encore moins quand le garçon essuya une larme –imaginaire ?- sur sa joue, provoquant un mouvement d'impatience chez Severus.

Une angoisse sourde me dévorait le ventre, et j'attendis quelques instants avant de me décider à bouger, désorientée. Au moment où j'allais faire le premier pas vers eux, Severus s'est mis à parler d'une voix sourde, monocorde, s'approchant encore d'Harry qui gardait la tête baissée. Très lentement, comme au ralenti, Severus a attrapé une poignée de cheveux bruns et a contraint le jeune homme à relever la tête, la penchant alors exagérément vers l'arrière, courbant la nuque en un angle dangereux.

J'étais sidérée, souffle court, le ventre empli de papillons, pressentant ce qui allait se passer.

Les lèvres de Severus n'avaient pas encore touché celles d'Harry que je gémissais déjà de confusion, et quand leurs bouches se sont rencontrées, Harry –Paul ?- a vainement essayé de détourner son visage, mais la main de Severus -du prêtre ?- ne relâchait pas sa prise sur lui.

Impossible de savoir s'ils faisaient semblant, mais dans l'un ou l'autre cas le baiser était tellement réaliste que c'était abominable. Je me suis mise à trembler, toujours incapable d'intervenir. Que leur dire s'ils s'embrassaient vraiment ? Piquer une crise de nerfs ? Eclater de rire ? Demander le divorce ? Severus détestait les vaudevilles et je ne me sentais pas sûre de moi dans ce rôle là. Et, dans le cas contraire, s'ils simulaient, comment justifier d'embrasser un adolescent, même pour une pièce ? Comment Harry pouvait-il accepter de se prêter à cette mascarade dégoûtante, de voir ses jeunes lèvres souillées par une vieille bouche ? Severus n'était-il pas en train d'abuser de son rôle d'auteur et d'acteur grâce à la naïveté du jeune homme ?

Plus que tout, ce qui me troublait était qu'il n'y avait pas de scène de baiser dans la pièce. Du moins, dans la version d'origine. Un doute affreux m'a envahi quand je me suis demandé, en un éclair, quel type de modification Severus apportait à son scénario, soir après soir. Etait-il sous l'emprise de cet adolescent si tendre et malléable, rêvait-il de le toucher sous couvert de théâtre ? En un mot, était-il tombé amoureux de lui et se servait-il de sa pièce pour arriver à ses fins ?

Le sang battait dans mes tempes, mon cœur, mes artères, j'espérais m'être trompée, avoir rêvé. Je vais me réveiller, me suis-je dit en appuyant mon dos à l'arbre, pour soutenir mes jambes flageolantes. Tout cela n'est pas arrivé. Tout cela n'existe pas.

Je me suis raccrochée au déni comme à une bouée au cours d'un naufrage, pour ne pas couler trop vite. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je reprenne ma vie. Ou alors ai-je seulement pensé que mon arrivée les interromprait, et que rentrerait dans l'ordre ? J'ai inspiré profondément, et je me suis retournée vers eux.

Leurs lèvres se séparaient à peine, Harry détournant la tête avec dégoût, que j'ai fait le tour du jardin pour entrer par devant, en allumant toutes les lumières, pour prévenir de mon retour. J'étais bouleversée et incapable d'analyser ce que j'avais vu, mais il fallait les affronter. Essayer d'en savoir plus.

Ils ont reculé d'un pas en m'apercevant, Harry rouge, les yeux au sol, Severus levant à peine un sourcil :

- Merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta présence, ma chère, a-t-il lâché avec aisance.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, ai-je tenté, avec un soupçon d'effronterie.

- Pas du tout. Nous répétions, comme d'habitude. Le train-train… Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi ?

J'ai admiré et détesté son sang-froid, sa morgue. Il s'arrangeait pour me faire passer pour la sale gamine fugueuse, qui doit fournir des explications. En une fraction de seconde j'ai failli m'excuser, et croire qu'il était innocent et légitimement en colère contre moi, mais l'attitude d'Harry était une preuve éclatante de son péché. Le jeune homme était si troublé qu'il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de ses Converse, prouvant qu'il réalisait la gravité de leur petite scène. Mais Severus a relevé la tête fièrement, me provoquant du regard.

- Je m'ennuyais, chéri, j'ai rendu une petite visite à ma famille. Tu t'es inquiété ? lui ai-je demandé en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'esquisse de l'esquisse d'un sourire a frémi sur sa bouche, et il a affirmé avec une parfaite assurance, et une pointe de tendresse :

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Severus était un grand acteur, et je crois qu'en ce moment il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un partenaire à sa taille : moi. Il m'a souri avec bienveillance, et est venu m'embrasser, avec un naturel confondant.

Moi qui étais entrée dans son jeu du mensonge sans hésitation, sans savoir que c'était un piège habile. En posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai scellé l'illusion, me privant de la vérité. Il faisait semblant de s'être langui de moi, je faisais semblant de ne pas les avoir vus.

Il avançait ses pions avec un art consommé, j'étais une Reine en bien mauvaise posture.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

_**Je signale à ceux qui ont aimé « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » que vous en trouverez une séquelle ce soir sur fictionpress- écrite avec mon amie Nicolina- qui est la suite du crossover entre ma fic et la sienne « Une autre histoire ». Il s'agit des retrouvailles entre les personnages de Thomas (Draco en version HP) et Samuel, la fic s'appelle « le mot de passe », elle sera postée sous le pseudo pilgrim-nicolina. Nous sommes plutôt curieuses de connaître vos réactions, surtout que là ce sera une fic pleine de sentiments, à l'inverse de celle-ci ^^**_

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**- Choupi : non, je n'ai pas donné le nom de la narratrice, on ne le connaîtra pas, d'ailleurs ^^. Je laisse ce perso à son mystère. Oui, ce chapitre est frustrant, comme la fic, en général…pardon pour ça. Merci de reviewer.**

**- Patate douce : c'est vrai qu'elle est bien naïve, cette pauvre fille ^^. J'espère que tu as été satisfaite par « l'action ». Merci de ta review !**

**- Camee : merci pour ta review !! un conseil : garde les dolipranes pour plus grave, ça peut servir… Tu as raison de te poser des questions, ceci dit, avec moi on n'est jamais sûr de rien ^^ Merci de lire et reviewer !**

**- Carmilla de Lioncourt : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon choix d'un point de vue féminin, et je te remercie de tous tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir ! Merci de te laisser emporter par cette histoire si particulière ^^, merci de reviewer !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Je veux tout d'abord remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont demandé des nouvelles de ma fille, elle va mieux, merci ! Le plus dur c'est la réaction de l'entourage, et le masque...Voici la suite de ma fic, juste après que la narratrice ait surpris la répétition très particulière de Severus et Harry.**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. L'épouse de l'auteur les surprend à s'embrasser pendant une répétition.**_

Je vous ferai grâce de mes doutes et mes tourments, à cet instant là. Quand la musique s'est tue brusquement Severus et Harry se sont dirigés vers l'intérieur du mas, d'un même pas. Le spectacle était terminé, je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de revoir la scène et vérifier si le baiser en faisait bien partie. Je leur ai emboîté le pas, les suivant dans l'escalier, me demandant s'ils avaient monté le même escalier ensemble, la veille. S'ils s'étaient embrassés. S'ils avaient couché ensemble. Le bois craquait sous nos pas, émettant des gémissements obscènes. Harry a disparu dans sa chambre sans un mot, Severus s'est déshabillé posément, parfaitement naturel.

Après ma douche je l'ai rejoint dans notre lit aux draps propres. Agnès avait changé les draps, comme chaque semaine, mais j'aurais aimé savoir qui les avait souillés, ces draps. Il n'y avait qu'une stratégie, avec Severus. Je me suis lovée contre mon mari, et j'ai chuchoté :

- Excuse-moi d'être partie ainsi, mon chéri, mais je me sentais tellement seule… tu comprends ?

Pas de réponse, à part un vague grognement. De toute façon j'étais trop énervée pour dormir, alors j'ai insisté :

- Tu passes tellement de temps avec lui, je m'ennuie, moi. Alors ça m'a fait du bien de revoir mes parents. Mais comme tu me manquais affreusement, je suis rentrée… Tu m'en veux ? ai-je soufflé d'une toute petite voix, pour l'amadouer.

Car nous étions dans le cas de figure typique où il me faisait la tête et m'ignorait, ce que je ne supportais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, puisque tous les torts étaient de son côté. J'étais stupide, il faut bien l'avouer. Ou complice. En fait je crois que l'affrontement direct me faisait peur, tout simplement.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de disparaître ainsi, a-t-il marmonné vaguement.

- Harry a dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Il est bien élevé. Je l'ai emmené au restaurant, de fait. Je crois qu'il était ravi.

L'idée de Severus bavardant gaiement au restaurant avec l'adolescent, en mes lieux et place, m'a fait plus de mal que je ne l'imaginais.

- J'espère que personne ne vous a vus, ai-je murmuré.

- Pourquoi ? Nous avons bien le droit d'aller dîner, non ? a-t-il répondu avec candeur.

Il était très fort, indéniablement. Contrairement à Harry et moi, je crois qu'il savait très bien où il voulait en venir, qu'il mesurait tous les risques. Il ne déviait pas son rôle, il restait inébranlable, convaincu de sa propre bonne foi.

J'ai posé mon visage contre son torse, senti son cœur battre lentement, et une bouffée d'amour m'a envahie pour cet homme que je détestais quelques minutes avant, inexplicablement. Peut être l'aimais-je trop pour douter vraiment de lui, ou pour voir la vérité. Je retrouvais avec bonheur son eau de toilette, alors j'ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux lisses et mon nez dans son cou :

- Je t'aime, Severus. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, naturellement, a répondu sa voix envoutante, dans un trémolo désarmant.

- Il ne nous séparera pas, hein ?

- Qui donc?

- Harry.

- Mais bien sûr que non… Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, mon ange ? C'est du théâtre, on fait semblant, c'est tout.

J'ai fait semblant de me contenter de ce demi-aveu, puis j'ai enfin posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, le plus innocemment possible :

- A propos, j'aimerais lire ta version remaniée de l'histoire, Severus. Tu peux me prêter ton exemplaire ?

- Non.

La rapidité et brutalité de la réponse m'ont fait sursauter. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, il a ajouté, très doucement :

- La pièce n'est pas encore finalisée, tu sais. En plus mon exemplaire est complètement gribouillé, tu n'y comprendrais rien. Je te le ferai lire quand ce sera au point.

Son cœur n'avait même pas accéléré, il continuait de me caresser les cheveux amoureusement. Je déchiffrais à peine ses traits dans le rayon de lune, mais il semblait calme, serein. Une sourde excitation est née dans mon ventre quand j'ai enfin osé parler :

- Tu sais, je vous ai vus, ce soir.

Un léger tressaillement sous mes doigts m'a fait plaisir. Pourtant, c'est avec le même ton placide qu'il a interrogé :

- Vu quoi ? Notre répétition ?

- Oui. La fin, du moins. J'ai vu quand tu l'as giflé. Tu l'as fait pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne se serait pas laissé faire, a-t-il répondu comme s'il avait envisagé cette possibilité puis l'avait écartée, à contrecœur.

- Hum, hum… je vois. Et le baiser ? C'était un vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non, a-t-il repris sur le même ton définitif.

Je m'attendais à des explications, des dénégations, mais rien n'est venu. Comme un suspect dans un interrogatoire, il en disait un minimum, sachant que chaque mot pourrait se retourner contre lui, et qu'ainsi il minimisait l'affaire.

J'étais tendue comme un arc, il était plus calme que jamais.

- Depuis quand il y a une scène de baiser dans ta pièce ? Tu as changé l'histoire ?

Avec un énorme effort sur moi-même j'avais réussi à rendre la question anodine, mais je crois que je tremblais un peu, comme à chaque fois que j'étais très émue.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai changé l'histoire, chérie ! Je te l'ai dit, non ? a-t-il soufflé avec une note de reproche dans la voix, comme si j'étais une étourdie.

Les chats ont recommencé leurs miaulements obsédants, preuve d'un désir douloureux, je les ai écoutés se chercher puis se battre bruyamment, dans les fourrés proches. Mon mari ne bougeait pas d'un cil, simulant le repos, son corps raide contre le mien, bêtement tendre, voluptueux. Une fois encore j'enviais les chats et leurs ébats, la nuit était si chaude… brûlante. Il fallait que je sache. Absolument.

- Depuis quand le prêtre est pédéraste, dans ton histoire, Severus ?

- N'exagère pas…

- Embrasser de jeunes garçons sur la bouche, tu appelles ça comment ?

- Tu as fermé la porte à clé ?

- Oui. Réponds à ma question.

- Hé bien… Disons que c'est un changement d'angle, pour ma pièce. Pour la rendre plus attrayante, plus moderne.

- Ah oui ? Moderne ? C'est quand même un virage important, non ? Pourquoi tu as fait cela, Severus ? Pourquoi ?

Il retenait sa respiration, hésitant. J'avais l'impression de vivre un moment de vérité, un des moments les plus importants depuis mon mariage. Peut être celui où il me montrerait enfin son vrai visage. Que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir découvrir, tout compte fait.

- C'est à cause d'Harry, a-t-il dit simplement.

- D'Harry ? Tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'il n'arrive pas à jouer autre chose ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non ! non… Enfin, il a eu l'idée, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était bonne. Que ça expliquerait mieux sa fuite, plutôt que la simple conversion forcée au catholicisme. En fait, l'attirance était sous jacente, dans ma pièce, je n'ai fait que la rendre apparente. Je n'osais pas le faire, avant. Ca rend la pièce plus … claire. Tu comprends ? a-t-il demandé avec tant de simplicité et de sincérité que je l'ai cru.

Oui, je l'ai cru. Parce qu'effectivement les relations entre le prêtre et le garçon juif m'avaient toujours semblées louches, sans que je puisse mettre un nom dessus. Maintenant je comprenais, même si ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Severus a glissé de mes cheveux à ma poitrine, caressant habilement un téton :

- Tu as cru que j'étais amoureux d'Harry ?

L'énoncé si simple de la question m'a prise de court, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi direct. J'ai décidé de jouer franc jeu, en m'écartant un peu de lui :

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie ?

En fait j'étais partie avant de les avoir surpris, pourtant c'était vrai, dans un certain sens. Harry m'avait pris ma place dans ses pensées, si ce n'était dans son cœur.

- Je pense, oui. Tu ne t'occupes plus beaucoup de moi depuis qu'il est là, ai-je murmuré avec plus de détresse que je n'aurais voulu.

- Mon amour… Viens, on va rattraper tout ce temps perdu. C'est vrai que cette pièce me bouffe, alors j'oublie de m'occuper de ma princesse… viens.

Son baiser fut délicat, tendre, mais en frôlant ses lèvres j'ai soudain pensé qu'elles avaient embrassé Harry avec ferveur, peu de temps avant. Je me suis dégagée doucement et j'ai demandé :

- Mais quand tu l'embrasses, tu penses à qui ?

- A toi, mon amour, bien sûr, a-t-il répondu du tac au tac de sa voix vibrante de désir, tuant dans l'œuf mes soupçons.

Ses mains se sont alliées à sa bouche pour faire taire la petite voix en moi qui m'obsédait, et qui obsède tous les conjoints d'acteurs : jusqu'à quel point peut-on faire semblant ?

oOooOooOo

La nuit fut passionnée, tendre, merveilleuse.

Un peu trop.

J'étais naïve mais pas au point de ne pas me rendre compte que cette nuit que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience avait eu lieu juste après ma découverte du baiser entre eux. Quel mari n'offrirait pas à son épouse la plus amoureuse des nuits pour faire taire ses soupçons ?

Severus me connaissait bien, trop bien. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et ce que je devinais de lui m'effrayait. Sa face cachée, qui m'avait toujours attirée, me faisait peur. Et j'aimais bien avoir peur, je l'avoue, comme les soirs d'orage. Je voulais jeter de la lumière sur sa part d'ombre, chasser les araignées, les fantômes. Les désirs obscurs.

Les vaincre par ma jeunesse, ma bonté, ma joie. Mais je ne connaissais pas suffisamment les échecs pour savoir si la Reine blanche avait une vraie chance contre le Roi noir. Et j'ignorais si Harry n'était qu'un pion, ou le Fou.

Je me suis donc levée le lendemain, parfaitement comblée et épuisée, avec la ferme intention de ne plus les quitter des yeux, parce que mon mari avait été trop convaincant cette nuit-là. A la limite du sur-jeu.

En revanche, la tête d'Harry à son réveil ne laissait aucune place à la dissimulation, ou alors il était lui aussi un comédien extraordinaire : la honte se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'a pas levé la tête vers moi de tout le petit déjeuner, que je lui ai servi comme d'habitude, en hôtesse attentionnée. Il a répondu par quelques onomatopées à mes questions innocentes, et a disparu dans la salle de bain dès la dernière bouchée avalée. Son attitude était d'autant plus inquiétante que je savais que dans une relation contrainte entre un adulte et un enfant, c'est toujours l'enfant qui culpabilise, et la moue chagrin d'Harry me faisait mal au cœur.

Que Severus me trompe, c'était une chose –même si j'aurais pu en hurler de douleur- mais qu'il abuse d'un adolescent en était une autre.

En plantant mes pieds de salades, j'étais obsédée par une seule pensée : en savoir plus. Protéger Harry si nécessaire, même si ma réaction était sans doute plus égoïste que chevaleresque. Il faisait toujours bon dans le potager le matin, car il se situe à l'est, partiellement abrité par l'ombre de la maison. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les légumes qu'il me fallait ramasser pour midi, absorbée par mes réflexions. Laitue, tomates, basilic ? Ou courgettes ? Je ne savais plus ce que j'avais prévu, je confondais les jours. Je repassais chaque souvenir du séjour d'Harry au tamis de mes doutes, cherchant des indices.

Comme des pucerons dans mes plus belles plantes, j'en ai trouvé des dizaines, voire inventé quelques uns. Tout me paraissait louche, le calme d'Harry, sa manière de lui obéir, de le regarder même. Le Harry un peu gauche, gai et spontané du début avait laissé place à un garçon ombrageux, soucieux. Parfois.

Pourtant il riait aussi avec Severus, certains soirs, et plongeait dans la piscine chaque jour. Mais il semblait préoccupé. Ce qui avait disparu c'était son insouciance, et en cela nous nous ressemblions.

Agnès battait les couvertures aux fenêtres de la chambre de notre invité quand j'ai eu une idée : depuis quelques jours ils répétaient sans support, l'exemplaire d'Harry devait donc se trouver dans sa chambre, et, avec un peu de chance, il serait griffonné.

J'ai bondi hors du potager, enlevant rapidement mes sabots et mon tablier dans la cuisine, et j'ai coulé un regard vers le patio. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, Severus en robe de prêtre et Harry en T-shirt, maussade. Mon mari se penchait vers lui qui était assis, lui parlant en martelant des phrases, comme s'il cherchait à le convaincre.

Je me suis demandé si la réticence du jeune homme n'avait pas un lien avec la scène de la veille, maintenant qu'il se savait découvert. J'ai tendu l'oreille mais Severus parlait vite, à voix basse, et je n'ai saisi que quelques mots, ici et là. Harry se recroquevillait sur lui –même quand Severus s'avançait, de plus en plus proche. Mon mari a alors posé sa main sur le genou d'Harry, insistant sur certains mots, déployant visiblement toute son énergie pour le convaincre. Harry a fini par hocher la tête, vaincu, et a enlevé son T-shirt d'un geste las.

Ma surprise a laissé place à du soulagement en le voyant enfiler la chemise blanche et le gilet gris, malgré la chaleur. La vue inattendue de sa peau brune m'avait troublée, d'autant qu'il était plutôt bien fait, un peu musclé. J'ai eu envie de rester là à les regarder, les deviner, mais j'avais peu de temps pour fouiller avant de préparer le repas de midi.

Les marches ont craqué sous mes pas, et j'ai croisé Agnès qui sortait de la chambre d'Harry, l'air dégoûté.

- Ca ne va pas, Agnès ?

- Mon Dieu, si vous saviez quel bazar il y a, là dedans… et je ne parle pas des mouchoirs sales et de l'état des draps, a-t-elle ajouté avec une grimace.

- Ah ! les adolescents… ai-je répondu d'un air entendu.

J'ai rapidement pensé qu'il valait mieux que le sperme d'Harry soit dans un mouchoir que dans la bouche de mon mari, mais je ne l'ai pas dit, naturellement. L'image inverse s'afficha alors avec beaucoup de précision devant mes yeux, et j'imaginais la main de Severus tenant les cheveux de son partenaire avec fermeté, comme il l'avait déjà fait, et le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, de son autre main. J'imaginais aussi, avec une netteté déroutante, l'air supplicié d'Harry qui avalait de force le sexe de mon mari, dont je connaissais chaque caractéristique, jusqu'au goût. La musique de la veille résonnait à mes oreilles, au sens propre, puisqu'ils avaient branché la sono, et les images d'une célébration contre nature s'imposèrent à moi, dans un émoi trouble.

Ce n'était pas un fantasme habituel pour moi, en général je rêvais de corps d'hommes et de femmes s'enlaçant et se pénétrant, jamais d'hommes entre eux. J'ai soupiré, glissant ma main sur mes seins puis entre mes jambes, à l'idée de cet ébat contre nature.

Immédiatement j'ai eu honte de ces pensées, tout en réalisant que je ne me caressais plus depuis longtemps. Étais-je parfaitement satisfaite, ou lassée, en sommeil ? Avais-je grandi, passé ce cap ? Je ne rêvais plus beaucoup, toute cette affaire m'occupait l'esprit plus que de raison.

En entendant les pas d'Agnès dans l'escalier j'ai retiré ma main d'entre mes jambes avec regret, ma chatte étant gonflée et frémissante à souhait. J'ai rapidement fermé la porte, fouillé les affaires du jeune homme, toujours en bazar, et poussé une exclamation de joie en trouvant l'exemplaire de la pièce, abandonné sous son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur m'a confirmé qu'il y avait bien les ratures que j'espérais, et je l'ai pris contre moi, descendant quatre à quatre les marches.

- Je sors, Agnès. Il manque des produits d'entretien que je dois vous racheter ? ai-je demandé en dissimulant mon excitation.

- Oui, un produit pour le carrelage, madame, a-t-elle répondu avant que je ne disparaisse à l'extérieur.

Je me suis immobilisée sur le perron, anxieuse. Où aller pour le lire en paix ? Severus et Harry étaient à l'extérieur, Agnès à l'intérieur, j'avais besoin de paix. Je me suis dirigée vers la Lexus, je suis montée dedans sans hésiter et j'ai démarré, quittant rapidement le hameau. Des milliers de papillons voletaient dans mon ventre, j'étais apeurée et excitée à la fois, comme si j'allais à un rendez vous galant illicite. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais trouver, mais j'étais sûre que la réponse à mes questions était là, entre ces pages gribouillées.

Tout en conduisant trop vite dans les lacets de la route, je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour faire ma lecture. Aller dans un café en ville me paraissait compliqué, rester dans la voiture en plein soleil peu attrayant, et en apercevant une Eglise au détour d'un virage j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. En plus, pensais-je ironiquement, quel meilleur endroit pour une pièce parlant d'un prêtre, même monstrueux ?

Je me suis garée sur la place déserte, je suis entrée dans l'Eglise avec crainte, et j'ai même fait une génuflexion avant de m'asseoir sur un banc. Tout d'abord j'ai cru que la pénombre ne me permettrait pas de lire, mais très vite je me suis habituée à l'obscurité –et à la fraîcheur- et j'ai commencé à lire.

Toute la première partie n'avait pas été modifiée, les ratures ne commençaient qu'au second acte, celui où le prêtre terrifiait adroitement les enfants, les forçant à adopter un comportement très précis et codifié. On parlerait aujourd'hui de harcèlement, même s'il était subtil et peu violent, à part quelques oreilles tirées. La violence était plutôt dans les mots, les regards, l'abus de pouvoir.

J'ai vite été déçue car les mots avaient été barrés et réécrits tant de fois qu'ils étaient pratiquement impossibles à lire. Deux écritures se chevauchaient, bizarrement : celle, ample et couchée de Severus, et une autre, plus fine et crispée, celle d'Harry. Je n'osais imaginer qu'Harry avait modifié de lui-même le texte, j'en ai conclu que Severus lui avait dicté les modifications, au fur et à mesure. De petites inscriptions au crayon –de Severus- dans la marge, ont attiré mon attention : « à genoux », « effrayé », « gémissement » « tire l'oreille brutalement » « glisse … dans la bouche de Paul ». Cette dernière inscription m'a bien sûr fait frémir, d'autant plus qu'un mot était illisible, ce qui rendait la phrase pernicieuse. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Une hostie, un chapelet, une langue, un sexe ?

Toutes les pensées m'ont effleurée, et j'ai feuilleté les pages à toute allure, cœur battant, cherchant les preuves de l'ignominie de Severus, même si je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas se lancer dans une fellation sur scène. Pour le coup ça aurait été « moderne », oui, un peu trop.

Et si Severus n'avait réécrit certaines scènes que pour les jouer avec Harry chez nous, quitte à revenir à l'ancienne version à Londres ? Un frisson désagréable m'a parcouru et j'ai éternué, sans doute à cause de l'odeur âcre de l'Eglise.

Car c'était bien ce que je craignais, au fond, qu'il « joue » avec Harry, comme le chat joue avec la souris, avant de la croquer. Les dialogues avaient finalement été peu modifiés, pour ce que j'arrivais à en lire, c'étaient plutôt les indications scéniques qui avaient été supprimées ou rajoutées.

La porte a grincé et j'ai sursauté, comme une gamine prise en faute.

En sueur malgré la fraicheur des lieux, j'ai refermé le livre, mal à l'aise. J'ai pensé formuler une prière pour le jeune homme, mais aucun mot n'est venu, à part « protège-nous de la tentation », comme par hasard. Mais dans ce cas précis, la tentation, c'était Harry.

Le jeune et candide Harry. Trop candide peut être.

L'image du Christ sur sa croix, à moitié dévêtu, m'a interpellée. Quelle était la part de duplicité du jeune homme, finalement, si c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ces modifications ? Mais, dans le jour crépusculaire du temple de Dieu, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire à la faute de l'agneau, face au Grand Méchant Loup.

Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : interroger l'agneau directement, seul capable de me livrer une parcelle de vérité. Du moins l'espérais-je.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Patate douce : ma foi, je prends le fait que tu ne saches pas comment la fic termine comme un compliment, lol ! Une relation malsaine entre Severus et Harry ? Je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ^^. Merci pour ta review et ton intérêt…**

**Choupi : merci d'aimer ma fic, ta fidélité me fait très très plaisir ^^. Comment finit "Mon ciel dans ton enfer" ? Hum...bien, je te rassure, même si les cahpitres précédents la fin sont un peu sombres ^^**

**Elo : merci pour cette avalanche de reviews !! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, malgré sa complexité. Ma fille va mieux, merci ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Son épouse les surprend à s'embrasser sur scène et cherche à découvrir la vérité.**_

**_Suite de ma fic frustrante, avec un commencement d'explication ^^. Ce chapitre est un peu plus bref, mais le prochain sera long et...plein de rebondissements, promis ! _**

**_Bonne lecture, merci de votre fidélité et de votre patience_**

Du persil, de l'ail, de l'huile d'olive.

Des aubergines bien mûres, des rougets bien frais, deux melons juteux.

Une boisson douce et sucrée, pour le faire parler. Champagne ? Muscat ? Bailey's ?

C'était ma liste de courses pour le marché, ce matin-là, et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide. Une idée, un élixir, un onguent. Un poison délicat qui délie la langue des jeunes garçons, leur langue bien rose et frémissante. Menteuse peut–être. Cachée par la rangée de jolies dents blanches, et la bouche pulpeuse. La bouche embrassée par mon mari, et plus si affinités.

J'avais lu mille horoscopes, tiré mille tarots, pour avoir la réponse : comédie ou amour ? passe-temps ou passion ?

Etrangement j'avais passé le cap de la douleur, de la jalousie qui vous ronge, j'étais seulement intriguée par cette relation entre eux, presque curieuse. Vous me trouverez illogique, vous aurez raison.

L'exemplaire griffonné était comme un rébus pour moi, une énigme. Lequel des deux menait l'autre en bateau, ou étaient-ils complices contre moi ? Qui tirait les ficelles, derrière le rideau ?

Quand j'aurai la solution j'aviserai, et je choisirai une tactique, m'étais-je dit en me coiffant, ce matin-là, devant mon miroir. Mes lourds cheveux qui me tenaient chaud, et que Severus ne touchait plus jamais. Je les ai regardés longuement, en cherchant ce qui clochait.

Le reste aussi. Mes seins un peu lourds, sensuels, qu'il prétendait adorer, mon ventre si doux, un peu rond, si féminin. Une petite cicatrice. Un quart de tour devant la glace, et mes fesses blanches, rebondies, qu'il avait aimé caresser. Des jambes longues, longues, des chevilles fines, un joli vernis.

Rien ne clochait, à part les marques de maillot. A part ce garçon qui dormait encore dans la chambre à côté, qui avait des atouts que je n'avais pas. Visiblement. Une innocence envolée chez moi, une naïveté disparue, une douceur infinie. Une intimité inviolée.

Si tentante, peut être.

Je me suis habillée rapidement, pour aller au marché le plus proche. Seule. Sans Severus et son chapeau de paille, sans ma robe à fleurs et mes rêveries. Avec un vieux jean et une idée derrière la tête.

J'y avais pensé une partie de la nuit : coincer Harry, lui faire avouer la vérité. Il était jeune, je me faisais fort de le faire parler, dans de bonnes circonstances. A moi de les créer, habilement.

Je suis passée d'étal en étal, profitant des parfums provençaux, le thym, le basilic, le romarin. Les olives à l'ail, le jambon de pays, les melons. Ah ! Les melons… je les adorais bien juteux, leur jus coulant dans ma gorge, et tout ce sucre.

Les vendeurs me souriaient, m'appelaient : « alors ma petite dame, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Goûtez mes pêches, mes cerises, mes tomates… », je passais en faisant la moue ou en jouant l'indifférence. On ne m'attrapait pas comme ça, moi, avec un boniment. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait le mieux, car j'avais deux hommes à la maison, deux hommes à contenter. A séparer peut être.

La chaleur et les odeurs me tournaient un peu la tête, il fallait que j'échafaude un plan, et vite. Parce que les répétitions ne ralentissaient pas, les scènes s'enchainaient, au patio, trop vite à mon goût.

Déjà la première gifle, déjà le premier baiser.

Et après, quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui glisserait bientôt sur la langue d'Harry, puis dans sa gorge ? Quelle substance douce ou amère, solide ou gluante ? Les mots gribouillés ne quittaient pas mon esprit, surtout ceux que je n'avais pas compris.

Il était déjà 9 heures, au clocher de l'Eglise au toit lombard, je ne voulais pas rater le début des répétitions. Je me suis dépêchée d'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin ou envie, indifféremment, puis je suis rentrée à la maison, le coffre bien plein. Avec un peu de chance il serait encore au lit, le petit mignon, ou en train de déjeuner. Pas encore entre les pattes de Severus.

J'ai pilé devant la maison, vidé le coffre à toute allure, couru vers la cuisine. Ils étaient là, Harry le nez dans son bol, mal réveillé, Severus juste derrière sa chaise, le journal à la main. L'air parfaitement dégagé, bien sûr, ce qui m'a convaincue de sa culpabilité. Que faisait-il ? Passait-il sa main dans les épis bruns, pour les dompter ? Sous le T-shirt blanc, pour frôler la peau bronzée, les muscles bandés ?

J'ai frôlé ses lèvres, elles ne sentaient que le café. Il m'a regardée bien en face, d'un air un peu surpris. Merveilleux comédien. Il m'a aidée à sortir les cageots de pêches, tomates, melons, étonné par les quantités, mais indulgent.

- Je vais faire une ratatouille, ai-je expliqué d'un ton léger. Et puis je la mettrai en bocaux pour l'hiver. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

- Excellente… a-t-il répondu d'un air absent, alors qu'Harry montait prendre sa douche.

Severus est parti l'attendre dans le patio, patiemment, avec son journal sous le bras. J'ai repris mes activités habituelles, au jardin, non sans passer souvent devant le patio, pour m'assurer de l'avancement des travaux. Des répétitions, plutôt.

Ils avaient recréé leur bulle autour d'eux, uniquement concentrés par eux-mêmes, leurs paroles, leurs gestes. Les mêmes, encore et encore, en un cérémonial précis.

Severus debout, majestueux, méprisant, dans son costume de prêtre.

Harry à genoux, parfois incertain, gauche, émouvant. Visage pur et mains tendues pour recevoir l'hostie, Severus la posant encore et encore dans sa bouche, frôlant ses lèvres, son menton, parfois. Yeux dans les yeux, regard de braise dans l'émeraude transparente, lenteur des mouvements sacrés, bouche d'Harry entrouverte à la hauteur des hanches de Severus, souffles profonds, liturgie ou blasphème, hypnose ou obéissance, désir ou jeu.

Les mots griffonnés tournaient dans ma tête, changeant la scène d'eucharistie en un rite obscène. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de mes sentiments à ces moment-là, peut être du dégoût, de la curiosité. De la fascination ? Aussi. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, troublants dans leur différences, leurs contrastes. Et le fait de ne pas savoir si c'était du jeu ou de la triche accroissait la fascination, je dois le reconnaître.

oOooOooOo

En fin d'après-midi, l'occasion s'est enfin présentée.

Severus est remonté dans notre chambre, comme chaque jour, et Harry s'est approché de la piscine, comme toujours. Il a ôté des habits par quelques gestes las, j'ai à nouveau apprécié sa peau brune, ses muscles fins, son ventre plat. Joli garçon. Il était prêt à plonger quand je lui ai proposé d'un ton léger, depuis mon transat :

- Ca te dirait, une petite ballade avec moi ?

Il m'a dévisagée, surpris, puis a haussé les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Il y a un site archéologique, pas loin. On n'y a pas encore été. T'en as pas marre de la piscine ?

Devant son nouveau haussement d'épaules je me suis demandé si la pièce n'agissait pas comme un lavage de cerveau, sur lui, depuis quelques temps. Il s'est retourné, cherchant je ne sais quoi du regard, puis a acquiescé de la tête, par pure politesse, je crois. Ou indifférence.

Il s'est rhabillé lentement, presque maussade, se demandant sans doute ce qui me passait par la tête, d'un coup. Il faut dire que j'avais stoppé brusquement nos ballades, sans raison, il avait de quoi s'interroger. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit vraiment interrogé à ce sujet. Je crois qu'il n'était préoccupé que par la pièce et Severus, à cette époque.

Il m'a suivie jusqu'à la voiture, comme un automate, puis s'est installé dans le siège, l'air fermé. J'ai failli renoncer, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen d'être seule avec lui, sans la présence de Severus. J'ai mis nos tubes des années 80 préférés, mais il n'a pas chanté. Il est resté muré dans son mutisme indifférent, et ça m'a fait un peu mal au cœur, même si je savais très bien que cette froideur était de ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avais rejeté, après la lecture du mail où il traitait Severus de vieille chouette.

Mais c'était si loin désormais. Si anecdotique.

Je lui jetais de petits coups d'œil mine de rien, mais il ne se déridait pas. Où était le jeune homme insouciant arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt ? Il se mordillait les ongles en regardant sa montre, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

Arrivés sur le site, j'ai sorti le sac à dos, mes baskets –il ne quittait pas ses converse- et nous avons commencé à crapahuter sous le soleil toujours chaud, en silence. Les cigales s'en donnaient à cœur joie, l'air était saturé de parfums d'été –pin, thym, lavande- un bel après midi en Provence. Une lumière à nulle autre pareille, aveuglante au soleil, s'adoucissant à l'ombre des pins, poussiéreuse par moments.

Nous avons gravi la colline, tantôt au soleil, tantôt à l'ombre, sans un mot.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, nous étions en sueur, partageant une bouteille d'eau sur le site archéologique. Epuisés mais heureux. Il ne restait qu'un demi mur, des pierres au sol, des chemins de poussière de l'oppidum romain.

- Tu te rends compte que des dizaines de personnes ont vécu ici ? lui ai-je demandé brusquement.

Il a opiné de la tête, pensif.

- Et il reste rien d'elles. Rien du village. Que des pierres. C'est fou, non ?

Son pied a poussé une pierre, la faisant rouler un peu plus loin. Le silence était imparfait mais reposant. Nous étions côte à côte, partageant l'instant. Je me suis plu à penser qu'il était avec moi, loin de Severus, de l'ombre. L'instant était important, du moins pour moi, mais en observant les pierres usées par l'érosion du temps, j'ai compris que j'étais un peu présomptueuse de le croire capital, au regard des années à venir. Des siècles qui passeraient, nous balayant comme cendres.

- Tu crois qu'il restera quoi de nous ? ai-je repris à voix basse.

- Rien, a-t-il répondu du tac au tac, avant de s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre, au sol.

Je me suis installée sur l'autre face, dos contre lui, l'effleurant légèrement. Il y avait peu de place pour s'asseoir, pas de pierres assez grosses pour s'installer ailleurs. L'odeur un peu aigre de sa transpiration s'est mêlée à l'odeur de la garrigue, ou des pins.

- Tu sais, je regrette ce qui s'est passé. On s'entendait bien, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, ai-je murmuré. Je regrette.

Comme je m'y attendais sa seule réponse a été de hausser les épaules, sans se tourner vers moi. J'ai repris :

- Je crois que… j'étais jalouse de toi. Severus passe tout son temps avec toi, tout le temps. J'en avais assez, tu comprends ?

Nouveau hochement de tête muet. La tâche s'annonçait rude. J'ai sorti quelques pêches de mon sac :

- Tu en veux une ? Elles sont bien mûres.

- Oui, merci.

Le jus poisseux coulait sur nos mentons, nous n'y prêtions pas attention. Le lieu avait quelque chose de magique, comme un vieux cimetière. Un lieu chargé d'histoires. La nôtre n'était sans doute pas la pire. Pas la meilleure non plus.

Le soleil déclinait et rougissait, un léger vent –chaud, trop chaud- s'est levé sur le somptueux décor romain. Alors j'ai sorti ma fiole magique, qui contenait un mélange de jus de fruits frais et d'alcool. J'ai fait semblant d'en boire plusieurs gorgées, puis je lui ai tendu :

- Bois. C'est bon, tu verras.

Coup d'œil surpris, et il a bu. Fait une rapide grimace, puis a rebu, sans poser plus de questions. Obéissant.

- Harry, tu te plais chez nous ?

Là, il s'est retourné vers moi. Enfin. M'a jaugé du regard, avec une lueur presque amusée :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que … tu as l'air triste, parfois. Alors, je me demandais si …

Les mots étaient là, coincés dans ma gorge. Et puis il y avait ses yeux verts, surpris. Si purs. J'ai poursuivi, difficilement :

- Si… Severus ne t'en fait pas trop voir, avec sa pièce.

Son visage s'est assombri et il a baissé les yeux. Son genou tressautait. J'aurais pu le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il s'envole, comme un papillon.

Silence à nouveau.

Chaleur.

Puis il s'est gratté la tête vigoureusement, comme un enfant, avant de bailler.

- Tu es fatigué, hein ? Vous répétez beaucoup, non ?

Sa petite moue signifiait « on n'y peut rien », elle m'a révoltée :

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce rythme, tu sais. Dis-lui que c'est trop, pour toi.

Nouvelle petite moue. Ce garçon se changeait en mime, il fallait lui arracher les mots.

- Tu veux un peu de cocktail, encore ? ai-je dit en lui tendant la gourde bien fraîche, alors que la bouteille d'eau était tiède.

De longues gorgées ont coulé dans son gosier, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire soda. J'ai eu envie de lui dire « stop ! Ne bois pas trop ! », mais je me serais trahie. J'ai bu une gorgée à mon tour, avec plaisir. Les cigales poursuivaient leur chant au jour déclinant, les questions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à poser. Ses épaules se sont un peu affaissées, sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler autant, ai-je répété en posant ma main sur son épaule. C'est pas censé se changer en enfer, ces répétitions.

Il a secoué la tête, toujours muet.

- Harry… dis-moi. Je suis ton amie. Dis-moi…

- J'ai pas le choix. Pas le choix… a-t-il répondu d'une voix altérée.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il suffit de lui dire que tu veux te reposer, non ?

Les épis bruns se sont agités de droite à gauche, il me tournait le dos, cachant son visage.

- Parce que j'y arrive pas. Voilà !

- Tu n'arrives pas à lui dire non ?

« Non, c'est pas ça… » Son ton trahissait son énervement : « J'arrive pas à être bon. Il dit que si je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, je ne serai jamais prêt. Qu'il faut travailler, encore et encore, pour s'améliorer. Il dit que… je ne suis pas à la hauteur ».

J'ai deviné les larmes sur son visage d'enfant, je lui ai tendu un mouchoir dans lequel il s'est mouché bruyamment. J'étais aussi bouleversée que lui, croyez-moi. Tout ce que je craignais d'entendre, il était en train de me le raconter, de sa voix éraillée.

- Mon Dieu, mais c'est faux, j'en suis sûre. Pourtant tu connais le texte par cœur, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas le problème. C'est pas le problème… Il dit que je ne sais pas jouer la comédie, qu'il ne se passe rien, sur mon visage. Il dit qu'il a dû changer la pièce, à cause de moi. La rendre plus explicite…

- Mais… pourquoi ? ai-je murmuré, redoutant la réponse.

Ses épaules se sont à nouveau haussées, des trainées noires dessinaient des sillons sur ses joues, de profil :

- Parce que s'il me fait peur, s'il me frappe ou m'embrasse, je réagis. Alors je suis moins mauvais, il paraît…

J'ai étouffé une exclamation dans ma main, avec l'envie irrésistible de fuir, rentrer chez moi, plonger dans la piscine et oublier ce cauchemar.

- Alors il t'a vraiment… giflé puis embrassé ?

Il a acquiescé, morne.

- Mais ça ne te dégoûte pas trop ? ai-je ajouté sans réfléchir.

La question était débile, je l'ai immédiatement regrettée. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Non, c'est lui que ça dégoûte. La dernière fois, il m'a demandé d'aller me laver les dents, après la première scène.

- Quoi ??

- Il me dit que je suis sale, que je sens mauvais, parfois…

- Oh !

La cruauté de Severus était horrible, inexplicable. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin :

- Mais c'est juste pour te faire pleurer, non ?

Encore une parole malheureuse, qui a redoublé sa douleur. Il s'est levé d'un bond et s'est éloigné derrière un arbre, au pied duquel il s'est laissé tomber. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je l'ai rejoint à pas de loup :

- Il te manipule, Harry. Il faut faire cesser cela. Il est volontairement méchant pour provoquer tes émotions, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec toi comme ça.

- Il dit que … c'est pour apprendre à faire semblant. Que je dois faire semblant.

- Mais tu ne fais pas semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment malheureux, non ?

Quand sa tête s'est relevée, son regard était plus clair que jamais :

- Non. Je fais semblant. Je suis un acteur. Et j'y arriverai. A Londres, sur scène, je jouerai la comédie, et je serai bon, parce que j'aurai vécu tout cela.

- C'est ce qu'il te dit ?

Sans répondre, il a séché ses yeux d'un revers de manche, en demandant :

- Il est tard, non ? Il faut qu'on rentre, non ?

Prise de court, j'ai balbutié :

- Oui, on va rentrer. Mais je veux encore te dire un truc : tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, Harry. C'est dangereux. Imagine jusqu'où ça peut aller…

Son regard a fouillé le mien, suspicieux :

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est ton mari, non ? Pourquoi tu me dis de faire attention à lui ?

- Mais… c'est pour toi ! Severus est prêt à tout, pour sa pièce.

Je n'ai pas aimé son expression dubitative, mais j'ai continué :

- Si tu veux partir, quitter la maison, il faut le dire, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Si tu en as marre, il faut le dire. Tu as le droit de te reposer, de rentrer chez toi.

- J'ai bien vu la dernière fois, quand j'ai voulu partir… a-t-il soufflé d'un ton de reproche. Si je pars je perds le rôle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il t'a bien dit que tu l'aurais de toute façon, non ?

Sa tête brune s'est agitée de droite à gauche :

- Non. Il m'avait pas promis ça à l'origine. J'en avais marre de ses changements continuels, et de tout ce qu'il rajoutait. Je lui ai dit, un soir : « Je veux rentrer chez moi, reprendre les répétitions en septembre» et il a répondu : « Si tu pars, tu n'auras pas le rôle. Tu ne seras jamais un acteur. Juste un petit con dans un film facile, avec deux expressions à son répertoire. C'est ici que tu apprendras ton métier. A la dure ».

Mes cheveux se sont dressés sur la tête, parce que c'était si horrible et si plausible que je ne pouvais que le croire. En plus c'était bien un mot de Severus, il était tout à fait capable d'avoir dit ça.

- Quoi ?

- Et le lendemain matin il m'a demandé pardon, en me disant qu'il me prendrait de toute façon, mais c'était par pitié. Et je n'ai plus osé m'en aller, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me garde par pitié. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends, mais…

- Maintenant je sais que je dois faire semblant, et j'y arriverai. A force de répéter, encore et encore, j'y arriverai.

- Je suis pas sûre, Harry… je suis pas sûre que …

- Si ! j'y arriverai !

- Oui, mais tu dois te protéger. Il te fait du mal… ai-je rajouté, désolée pour lui.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de lui mais il s'est dégagé brusquement, sautant sur ses pieds, s'essuyant le nez de son bras :

- C'est pas vrai ! Il veut m'aider, c'est tout. Il m'avait dit de ne rien te dire, que tu ne comprendrais pas. Il avait raison. Je ne t'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Peur et émotion. J'ai acquiescé, déjà vaincue. Il m'a fait face, me fixant avec insolence :

- Je veux rentrer. Ramène-moi.

Du coup c'était moi la méchante, celle qui lui voulait du mal.

Nous sommes retournés à la voiture en silence, le pas lourd. La fatigue m'est tombée dessus d'un coup, avec un début de migraine.

Harry s'est pelotonné dans son coin, boudeur :

- J'ai mal à la tête. Il y avait quoi, dans ton cocktail ?

- Un peu d'alcool, pour nous donner du courage…

Son silence était lourd, menaçant. Il a roté puis a demandé :

- Tu m'as fait boire pour me faire parler, hein ?

- Quoi ? Mais jamais de la vie…

- T'es pire que lui.

Ce furent les derniers mots de notre ballade, peut être même ceux de la soirée, je ne sais plus. Je suis rentrée comme dans un songe, les idées embrouillées. Trop de révélations atroces, trop de ressentiments.

En plus, comme une imbécile que j'étais, je m'étais débrouillée pour qu'il me déteste, alors que je ne cherchais qu'à l'aider. J'étais bien maladroite, face à la terrible intelligence de Severus.

Il nous attendait sur la terrasse, tranquillement en train de boire un verre. Son sourire m'a paru machiavélique, mais je crois que je n'étais pas objective.

- Hé bien ! Vous êtes propres ! Vous vous êtes roulés dans la poussière, ou quoi ?

- Dans la boue, a marmonné Harry avant de monter se changer.

- Il en fait une tête ! Ca ne s'est pas bien pas passé ?

- Si, si. Très bien. C'est la chaleur et la fatigue, c'est tout. L'oppidum était magnifique, très instructif. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, ai-je conclu en montant sur les pas de notre hôte, pour prendre une douche.

Désormais je connaissais la raison de l'attitude de mon mari, et il ne m'avait pas menti.

Enfin, apparemment pas.

Du moins il n'abusait pas de lui par concupiscence, mais pour sa pièce.

Apparemment.

Mais n'était-ce pas pire de le faire souffrir pour une simple pièce de théâtre, que de devoir lutter contre une attirance irrépressible ? Vous avez peut être la réponse, moi je ne l'ai pas.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Choupi : Bientôt la fin ? Pas tout de suite, non…encore quelques chapitres, rassure-toi. Oui, elle a sans doute été subjuguée par Severus, c'est un redoutable séducteur, peut être ^^. Le dénouement n'est pas pour tout de suite…patience ! Ma fille est retournée à l'école, elle va bien, merci (moi, en revanche…bref, on s'en fiche) ; merci pour ta fidélité…**

**Patate douce : Tant mieux si tu n'arrives pas à deviner la fin de ma fic, tu me flattes ^^. Un mort ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ? Tu vas m'en vouloir à mort (looooool), mais je tiens à garder mon suspense encore quelques chapitres ^^. Merci pour ta review !!**

**Camee : je reviens à mon rythme hebdomadaire, rassure-toi. Tu t'arraches les cheveux ? En fait cette fic est sponsorisée par un fabricant de perruques ^^. Merci pour tes compliments sur mes talents d'écrivain, ça me fait super plaisir tu sais ^^…tu es adorable. Tu voudrais encore me lire pendant quelques années ? C'est super gentil, mais je pense que cette fic sera ma dernière. Merci encore ^^**

**Elo : Qui abuse qui ? Bonne question...merci pour ta review !!**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Suite de ma fic, avec l'apparition -furtive- d'un nouveau personnage, et l'avancée des répétitions. Après ce chapitre il n'en reste plus que deux...merci de lire toujours ce récit !!**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Son épouse les surprend en train de s'embrasser et se pose des questions sur la vraie nature de leurs relations.**_

Difficile de me souvenir des jours suivants, j'étais perdue, prise dans un cas de conscience inédit, et la chatte avait eu ses petits. Ces naissances ont occupé toute mon attention pendant plusieurs jours, car il m'a fallu chercher des personnes pour prendre les petits plus tard, nettoyer et changer régulièrement la litière. Pas question de les noyer ou de m'en débarrasser, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je ne sais pas si Harry et mon mari ont accordé une quelconque importance aux chatons, je ne les croisais plus qu'aux repas. Après notre escapade, le jeune homme se méfiait de moi, et ne m'adressait presque plus la parole.

Mon intérêt pour les répétitions avait largement diminué également, puisque j'en connaissais les tenants et les aboutissants. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de parler à Severus, de lui faire entendre raison concernant sa pédagogie pour le moins étrange, voire manipulatrice. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, répondait à peine à mes questions. J'étais devenue transparente, même la nuit. Il s'arrangeait pour se coucher bien après moi, et se lever bien avant. Où allait-il chercher toute cette énergie ? Il était comme porté par sa pièce, vivant sur les nerfs continuellement. A table il était souvent morose, impatient, les repas étant devenus une insupportable perte de temps. A vrai dire moi j'étais surtout préoccupée par les chatons, et je n'avais plus trop envie de me battre pour sauver un garçon qui me considérait comme une ennemie, et ne faisait plus aucun effort pour se montrer sympathique avec moi.

Harry était, je dois l'avouer, sous l'emprise totale de Severus, presque jour et nuit, à part quelques brasses dans la piscine de temps en temps, plus pour donner le change qu'autre chose, je le crains. C'est terrible de penser qu'on s'habitue à toutes les situations, peu à peu, même à celles qui nous ont paru atroces, au départ. Surtout si la victime n'est pas coopérative, et vous en veut de la sauver. Alors j'ai baissé les bras, détourné les yeux.

J'attendais patiemment que ça cesse.

Soit par le départ volontaire d'Harry, soit à la suite d'une dispute entre eux. J'espérais secrètement que le garçon se rendrait compte que son maître allait trop loin, et qu'il y mette un terme. Plusieurs fois j'ai appelé les parents d'Harry, insinuant que le jeune homme avait besoin de repos, mais qu'il n'osait pas dire non à mon mari. Plusieurs fois Harry a rassuré ses parents en leur disant qu'il passait les meilleures vacances de sa vie, et qu'il faisait des visites superbes en notre compagnie.

Puis j'ai appris incidemment que son anniversaire était proche, et j'y ai vu l'occasion de percer l'abcès : j'ai invité ses parents pour le week-end, pour lui faire la surprise. Ils ne pourraient pas manquer de s'apercevoir de son air renfermé, et de sa fatigue, bien dissimulée sous un bronzage presque intégral.

J'avais pris l'habitude de voir Severus déambuler en prêtre, et Harry en collégien de l'après guerre, culottes courtes et chemise blanche, mais le soir où ils sont venus dîner en habits de scène, j'ai vu rouge. Je venais juste d'appeler mes parents, à Nice, et de refuser un week-end chez eux avec Severus, j'étais d'humeur massacrante. J'en voulais à Severus de m'obliger à jouer la jeune femme épanouie alors qu'il m'ignorait et ne me touchait plus. Ma seule source d'affection était la chatte et ses petits, Nestor, Melchior, Baltazar et la petite chatte blanche et noire, Marie.

Quand ils se sont assis à table, en costumes de théâtre, j'ai fulminé, en posant le plat sur la table :

- Je suis désolé Mon Père, mais nous ne servons pas de gigot de 7 heures à un prêtre en plein carême.

- Carême ? Quel carême ? a répondu mon mari avec un regard méprisant, comme si j'étais une ignare. Pâques est passé depuis longtemps…

- Sans blague ? Pourtant c'est carême, mon chéri, tu peux me croire. Pour moi en tout cas. Je vous prierai d'enlever ces ridicules frusques qui puent la naphtaline pour le dîner.

Severus a levé les yeux au ciel :

- Quelle histoire pour peu de choses ! Ca nous évite de les enlever et les remettre continuellement. Et puis nous n'avons pas d'invités, que je sache…

- Ah ça c'est clair ! Nous ne voyons plus grand monde, depuis quelques temps. Ca fait deux fois que je refuse les invitations de mes parents, tout ça à cause de ta … satanée pièce !

- C'est elle qui va nous faire vivre, chérie, si tout se passe bien. Je ne passe pas mes journées dans le jardin ou à flatter des chats, moi. Merci d'avoir un peu de respect pour notre hôte qui travaille durement, si tu n'en as pas pour moi, a-t-il sifflé avec une rage contenue.

- Ah ça c'est clair qu'il travaille !! Et gratuitement encore… tu n'as vraiment honte de rien, Severus. Quand ses parents apprendront ça…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Rien. Découpe le gigot avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Que je n'aie pas travaillé pour rien, moi non plus.

Après un nouveau regard plein de morgue il a commencé à découper le gigot, pendant que je servais les tomates à la provençale. Harry n'avait pas cillé. Il était ailleurs, comme souvent. Nous avons commencé à manger en silence, puis j'en ai eu marre de dîner avec deux tordus en habits, incapables de sortir de leurs rôles.

A peine la dernière bouchée d'agneau avalée –il était délicieux d'ailleurs- je me suis levée avec grandiloquence, et j'ai dit :

- Je pars. Je vous laisse à votre pièce, vos répétitions, votre folie. Severus, tu me préviendras quand tout ce cirque sera terminé.

Il faisait sombre déjà sur la terrasse, et les visages sortaient à peine de la pénombre, mais avant de me retourner j'ai cru voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de mon mari, en quelques secondes. Mais je ne pouvais m'interrompre dans ma sortie, alors j'ai filé faire une valise et je suis passée devant eux pour monter dans la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils dégustaient leurs fruits avec un naturel confondant.

- Réfléchis, ma chérie, a dit mollement Severus, sans même se lever.

Harry n'a rien dit. Il suçotait un noyau de pêche d'un air absent, sans me regarder.

J'ai fait claquer les portières et démarré en trombe –on a les vengeances qu'on peut- folle de rage et mortifiée par leur indifférence.

Ma vue était troublée par les larmes, si bien que j'ai failli rater un virage, à la sortie du village. Je me suis arrêtée un peu plus loin, tremblante, sous le choc. Comment en étais-je arrivée là, en si peu de temps ? Où aller ?

Je me suis imaginée chez mes parents, leur expliquant que j'étais partie à cause d'Harry, et j'ai eu honte. L'échec de mon mariage était mon échec, et ils auraient beau jeu de penser –ou me dire- « C'était couru d'avance. Cet homme n'était pas fait pour toi ». J'étais encore plus fière que désespérée, et je me suis dit que j'allais me réfugier deux ou trois jours dans un hôtel, le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur.

Mais en plein juillet tous les hôtels étaient pleins, et au bout de deux heures de recherches vaines j'allais partir chez mes parents quand soudain j'ai pensé aux chatons. Qui allait s'occuper d'eux, en mon absence ? Qui nourrirait la chatte, changerait la litière ?

C'est idiot, mais c'est pour les chats que je suis revenue.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui était normal vu l'heure, mais ils n'avaient même pas débarrassé la table, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Severus, qui détestait le bazar. Quelque chose d'urgent ou d'important avait dû se passer après mon départ, et je me suis demandé quoi. Mon cœur battait en montant les escaliers qui grinçaient, à la fois parce que revenir si vite était reconnaître mon erreur, et je cherchais une excuse pour ne pas perdre la face, et à la fois parce que je m'interrogeais sur ce qui était arrivé.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, j'ai tourné doucement la poignée de notre chambre, et je suis entrée à pas de loup. Le silence était profond, et pour cause : le lit était vide.

Mon cœur s'est accéléré, j'ai eu peur. Oui, peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était clair. Aux abois, j'ai tendu l'oreille et je les ai entendus. Un son familier. Des pleurs.

Harry pleurait, dans la chambre d'à côté. Je reconnaissais sa voix, je reconnaissais ses sanglots. Un froid étrange s'est répandu en moi, en partant de la poitrine.

- Te repens-tu ? demandait une voix acerbe. Celle de mon mari.

Pleurs en réponse. Comme dans un rêve, j'ai avancé vers la porte de sa chambre, j'ai posé la main sur la poignée.

- Que faisais-tu, malheureux ? Réponds-moi ! Que faisais-tu dans le noir ? a repris la voix courroucée. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Laissez-moi, je vous en prie… s'il vous plaît, gémissait le jeune homme en reniflant.

- Quelle honte ! Quelle honte !

- S'il vous plaît…

La main sur la poignée, je n'osais pas entrer. Comment affronter la colère de Severus, la honte d'Harry ? J'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir, dans cette chambre.

- Te repens-tu ? sifflait la voix de plus en plus assourdie de Severus.

- Oui…

- Je n'ai pas entendu !

Les sanglots continuaient de plus belle, je cherchais un moyen d'interrompre ça sans trop m'exposer.

- Oui…

- Tourne–toi. Baisse ton pantalon…

- Mais…

- Baisse ton pantalon, mécréant ! Tu vas voir comment je soigne ce genre de maladie moi…

J'ai frémi d'horreur à la pensée de ce qui allait se passer, quel que soit le type de châtiment réservé par Severus à Harry. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, non. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

J'ai ouvert la porte à la volée, allumé la lumière. J'ai cillé, éblouie par la lumière brutale.

- Qu'est ce que …? a grogné mon mari en se tournant vers moi.

Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce. Harry sur le lit, en pyjama, et Severus sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, toujours vêtu en prêtre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le noir ? ai-je demandé, ébahie.

- Nous n'étions pas dans le noir, la lampe de chevet était allumée, a fait remarquer mon mari avec suffisance. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'entrer comme ça et perturber notre répétition ?

- Une répétition à minuit passé ? De quel genre de répétition s'agit-il exactement ? Qu'est ce qu'un homme mûr fait dans la chambre d'un adolescent en pleine nuit, Severus ? ai-je martelé en les regardant, tour à tour.

Harry a blêmi et a chuchoté :

- C'est de ma faute…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas répéter cette scène quand tu étais là… j'avais peur que tu nous surprennes, a-t-il murmuré, honteux.

Je vous jure que j'ai une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Severus, et je l'ai détesté. Oui, je l'ai détesté, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

- Harry, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est de sa faute, à lui, ai-je lâché avec mépris. Il n'a pas à t'infliger cela. C'est immonde. Pourquoi as-tu rajouté ces scènes immondes, Severus ?

- Tout d'abord je suis atterré par ton conventionnalisme et tes idées réactionnaires, ma chérie, qui me désolent. L'histoire regorge d'histoires de prêtres pédophiles et toi tu m'émeus d'une fessée… Que je n'ai même pas donnée, d'ailleurs, car, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous faisons semblant. Ca s'appelle interpréter un rôle, et c'est ce que font tous les acteurs !

- Tous les acteurs ne répètent pas à minuit dans une chambre ! Tu te moques de moi, Severus, et tu l'abuses, lui…

- Tu es une sotte, ma pauvre amie, a-t-il murmuré, en se levant et en époussetant sa robe de prêtre.

- Bien sûr ! Mais profites-en bien, parce que ça ne va pas durer !

- Pourquoi ? a-t-il demandé froidement, les mâchoires serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Ses parents vont venir, et ils comprendront ton petit manège, Severus. Et tu pourras dire adieu à ta pièce, et à ta réputation… ta splendide réputation.

La lueur d'effroi dans ses prunelles de velours noir m'a fait plaisir, je le reconnais. J'en étais arrivée à un point où je voulais lui faire mal, lui faire payer son indifférence à mon égard. Par tous les moyens. Quitte à détruire mon couple, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Harry était immobile, apeuré. La honte n'avait pas quitté ses traits, il était pâle sous le bronzage, presque en état de choc. Il nous regardait alternativement, témoin impuissant du règlement de compte dont il était l'enjeu, et la probable victime.

oOooOooOo

Quand Severus s'est enfin couché, ce soir-là, je vous jure que j'étais révoltée, folle de rage. Comme à son habitude il s'est déshabillé lentement, apparemment calme, et s'est couché sans un mot. Il n'a fait aucun geste vers moi, j'ai essayé de feindre le sommeil. Son souffle était régulier mais il ne dormait pas, lui non plus. Je voulais le mépriser, ne plus jamais lui parler de ma vie, pourtant, au bout de longues minutes de silence et d'immobilité totale, je lui ai soufflé :

- Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? a-t-il enfin répondu, d'une voix glaciale.

- Pourquoi on en est arrivés là ?

Long soupir.

- On n'en est arrivés nulle part. Tu fais énormément d'histoires pour rien. Je ne comprends pas que tu dramatises tout à ce point là.

- Dramatiser quoi ? Tu trouves ça normal de répéter en pleine nuit ?

Nouveau long soupir. Je savais que la discussion serait stérile, voire néfaste, mais je ne pouvais pas me taire. J'étais tellement énervée qu'il fallait que ça sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« On ne répéterait pas en pleine nuit si tu ne nous épiais pas tout le temps, dans la journée » a-t-il répondu lentement, comme si je ne comprenais pas tous les mots du premier coup.

- Quoi ? Je vous gêne, c'est ça ? Tu préfèrerais que je parte, pour que tu aies le champ libre ?

Une hésitation a flotté au-dessus du lit, comme un espoir. Une tentation.

Un hibou se faisait entendre dehors, et je me demandais si Harry dormait. Le lit me paraissait immense, plus immense que jamais. Je me sentais étrangement lointaine, couchée à côté d'un étranger. Un ennemi, peut être.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, a-t-il finalement lâché, résigné. J'aimerais juste pouvoir répéter en paix.

Encore un coup de poignard contre moi. Il était fort, l'animal. Droit dans ses bottes. Ou dans ses chaussures de prêtre, intouchable. Sûr de lui et de son bon droit.

La scène que j'avais entendue résonnait encore à mes oreilles, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que Severus était prêt à interpréter un pédophile sans remord, sans même penser aux dégâts que ça pourrait causer à Harry. Et j'étais de moins en moins sûre qu'il ferait seulement semblant, en répétition. Confusément je sentais qu'il frôlait la ligne blanche, qu'il la mordillait un peu, petit à petit, de jour en jour, sous couvert de réalisme. Tous les deux étaient trop pris dans leurs rôles pour garder le recul nécessaire à une bonne santé mentale.

- Tout ça va trop loin, Severus. Trop loin.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il faut être acteur pour appréhender cela, je crois. Quand on est habité par un rôle, on ne vit que pour lui.

Façon habile de me renvoyer dans mes buts, de me cantonner à mes tâches ménagères.

- Et moi, alors ? ai-je soufflé d'une petite voix -ridicule.

Un bruit au-dehors m'a fait sursauter –un chat, sans doute. Severus s'est levé et s'est rendu à la fenêtre. Sa longue silhouette émergeait à peine de l'obscurité. Que voyait-il dehors ? A quoi pensait-il, à ce moment-là ? Il est resté longtemps immobile, devant la fenêtre, puis a murmuré :

« Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets » d'une voix si basse qu'elle m'a donné des frissons.

Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin le sens de cette phrase, trop fatiguée par toutes ces émotions. Vaincue d'avance. Je voulais dormir, le croire. Oui, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je voulais reprendre ma vie rêvée, celle où j'étais sa princesse. Continuer mon long sommeil.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu se coucher, ni se lever. Il se déplaçait comme une ombre, toujours vêtu de noir.

Le lendemain matin Harry est arrivé tout guilleret dans la cuisine :

- J'ai appelé mes parents. Je leur ai dit de ne pas venir pour mon anniversaire, parce que je ne serai pas là.

- Pas là ? Mais tu seras où ? Tu rentres chez toi ? ai-je demandé, pleine d'espoir.

- Je serai chez un ami, près de Nice. Il organise une méga teuf pour mon anniv', a-t-il répondu, la bouche pleine de céréales. Trop cool…

- Tu as un ami à Nice ?

- Oui. C'est Draco, qui joue dans les mêmes films que moi… Il est sur la Côte en ce moment. Ca va être génial, a-t-il ajouté avec un entrain un peu forcé.

- Vraiment génial, oui… ai-je repris d'une voix incertaine.

Le hasard me paraissait un peu gros, d'autant que le jeune acteur en question avait toujours été décrit comme un rival d'Harry, pas comme un de ses amis. En lavant la laitue que je venais de cueillir je m'interrogeais sur la conduite à tenir, quand Severus est apparu à la porte menant au jardin, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, l'air mécontent :

- Est-ce vrai que tu vas partir deux jours pour ton anniversaire, Harry ?

- Euh…oui. J'ai été invité par un copain, à Nice. J'allais vous le dire…

- Hum… C'est embêtant, ça. Fâcheux. Très embêtant.

- Voyons Severus ! Laisse-le s'amuser un peu…ai-je tenté.

- Hum… mais quand même… c'est un peu gênant. Nous sommes à un moment crucial des répétitions.

Harry a rougi et plongé le nez dans ses céréales, évitant le regard noir de Severus, ce qui m'a paru assez sain. Enfin une réaction normale ! Je trouvais légitime qu'il veuille s'amuser un peu, et qu'il préfère un copain à la présence de ses parents.

- Mais au fait, comment tu l'as su ? ai-je demandé à mon mari qui ne se déridait pas.

- Par les parents d'Harry, que j'avais appelés, justement.

Etrange, ai-je pensé, qu'il choisisse de les appeler juste quand ils doivent venir. Il semblait tellement courroucé que j'ai supposé qu'il ne voulait pas relâcher la pression sur Harry, qu'il craignait que tout le bénéfice de sa « pédagogie » ne disparaisse lors de cette escapade. Harry, en discutant avec ses amis, risquait de se rendre compte qu'il était manipulé par Severus, et donc de mettre un terme au « stage » chez nous, qui durait déjà depuis trois bonnes semaines.

« Il faut qu'on en reparle, Harry » a repris Severus sèchement, et j'ai vu la lèvre du jeune homme trembler, au-dessus de son bol. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour :

- Bon sang, mais laisse-le s'amuser !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, a-t-il répliqué en tournant les talons d'un geste ample. Harry, je t'attends après ta douche…

Dès qu'il est sorti je me suis assise près du jeune homme, qui avait pâli :

- Tu as le droit de t'amuser, Harry, et de fêter ton anniversaire avec qui tu veux ! Vous n'êtes quand même pas à deux jours près, non ?

- Non… non, a-t-il répondu, perplexe.

- Vous avez bien avancé déjà, non ?

- Ou… oui.

- Qu'est ce qui vous reste comme scène importante à répéter ?

- La scène de la confession… a-t-il répondu rapidement, avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Je lui ai souri et je me suis penchée vers lui, amicale :

- C'est une nouvelle scène, non ? Il s'y passe quoi ?

La lueur de peur dans ses prunelles a vite disparu, et il a haussé les épaules, posant sa cuillère sur la table :

- Oh, rien de spécial. Je dois y aller, là. A bientôt !

Il s'est levé d'un bond, bousculant la chatte qui a poussé un miaulement de colère, lui griffant le pied au passage, puis a disparu dans les escaliers. J'étais à présent certaine que cette scène n'était pas anodine, et la suite m'a –hélas- donné raison.

Mais ce matin-là, devant mes feuilles de salade, j'ai simplement haussé les épaules et préparé la vinaigrette pour midi, avec du citron et de l'huile d'olive, en priant pour qu'Harry ne se laisse pas convaincre par mon mari de tout annuler. Puis j'ai nourri la chatte, changé la litière, caressé les petits, émue par leurs petits museaux pointus. Je ne me lassais pas de les regarder évoluer, changer de jour en jour et j'adorais les observer en train de téter ou de dormir, serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était un peu de douceur, de tendresse dans ma vie quotidienne un peu morose.

J'ai un instant évoqué l'idée de partir et de les laisser seuls tous les deux – Severus et Harry- mais quelque part je sentais qu'ils n'espéraient que ça, et je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tâche. Bien sûr après la scène de la veille on aurait pu penser que j'allais quitter les lieux, écoeurée, ou faire définitivement la gueule à Severus, mais j'en étais incapable. Mes colères et indignations retombaient vite, et je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincue. En préparant un tian, je rêvais de discussions avec Severus pendant lesquelles j'arrivais à me faire entendre de lui, à force d'argument raisonnables et, invariablement, au bout de mes rêveries, tous deux me remerciaient de leur avoir ouvert les yeux et changeaient d'attitude.

Dans mes rêves.

Bien entendu, à midi Harry a annoncé d'une voix neutre –quoique un peu voilée- qu'il ne se rendrait pas à Nice, et j'ai secoué la tête, dégoûtée. J'ai échangé un long regard avec Severus, mais je n'ai rien dit. C'était inutile.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Choupi : Ta réflexion me semble très juste, j'avoue j'aime bien brouiller les pistes. Encore que mes persos y arrivent très bien tous seuls, si, si ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ^^**

**Patate douce : je te fais tourner en bourrique ? Hum, désolée…courage, la fin n'est plus loin maintenant ^^, puisqu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres…Je trouve tes idées sur la fin très futées, je vois que tu as bien saisi l'ambiance de ma fic ^^. Ma fic est mieux qu'une série ? tu me flattes, là ….mille mercis ma belle**

**Elo : merci pour tes compliments sur nos fics, je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaisent malgré leurs différences. Un autre style ? je n'y pense pas pour l'instant, à vrai dire je suis à court d'idées et de courage, là…je vis sur mes acquis, j'en profite ^^. Merci pour le machiavélisme !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Bon, les amis, à l'orée de ce chapitre, je ne peux que vous redire que cette fic n'est pas une romance, et vous avertir que ces deux derniers chapitres vont être choquants, voire très choquants…d'avance pardon ^^. **

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ceux et celles qui reviewent et me font partager leur avis et leur ressenti, c'est très important pour moi, sans votre avis ma fic ne vaut rien. En revanche merci d'accepter qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux HPSS classiques, ni à mes autres fics, que je ne renie pas. J'ai voulu écrire autre chose, d'un autre point de vue, sans respecter les canons habituels de la fic.**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. Son épouse les surprend en train de s'embrasser et se pose des questions sur la vraie nature de leurs relations.**_

A partir de là tout s'est accéléré, me semble-t-il, et les évènements suivants ne me paraissent plus aussi clairs que ceux des jours précédents, comme aspirés par le trou noir de la « scène de la confession ».

Je sais qu'à cette période j'ai eu de longues discussions avec les parents d'Harry et mes parents, qui ont tous senti ma peur, et ont envisagé de venir pour mettre les choses au clair, mais tout s'est déroulé si rapidement qu'ils sont venus trop tard. Trop tard.

Je sais que je me suis occupée pendant des heures de mes fleurs, les dahlias, iris, hortensias, azalées, bien cachée sous chapeau de paille, pour trouver le réconfort dans la terre.

Je sais qu'une après-midi j'ai pris Harry à partie, tandis qu'il se reposait sur son transat, me tournant le dos. Severus était dans son bureau –notre chambre- les chatons faisaient leurs premiers pas, l'orage menaçait. De gros nuages noirs mais pas un souffle d'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde, irrespirable. Même l'eau de la piscine était moins claire, et la nature bruissait encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Je me suis approchée de lui à pas de loup :

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

Il a poussé un petit grognement.

- Tu dors ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Je dois te parler. Je veux savoir. Harry, pourquoi as-tu annulé la fête pour ton anniversaire ?

Il a haussé les épaules, étendu sur son transat, bien déterminé à ne pas me répondre ni me regarder.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, tu sais. Je veux t'aider. Tu as le droit de t'amuser, tu ne dois rien à Severus…

- Tu ne comprends pas ! a-t-il lâché d'un ton excédé sans même tourner la tête.

D'un bond il s'est levé et est rentré à l'intérieur, me laissant désemparée, près de la piscine. Je me suis demandé ce que Severus lui avait dit sur moi, depuis quand j'étais devenue son ennemie. La réponse était facile, hélas.

Les nuages ont continué à s'accumuler, le vent s'est levé, me faisant frissonner. J'adorais l'orage d'habitude, le tonnerre, les éclairs, j'adorais me réfugier dans les bras de Severus, apeurée. Mais là j'ai compris que cet orage-là je devrais l'affronter seule, et j'ai vite rangé les parasols, enlevé les coussins des transats, rentré les plantes les plus fragiles. Le premier coup de tonnerre m'a surprise dans la cuisine, alors que je sortais les petits farcis du four. Les chatons miaulaient beaucoup et la chatte avait du mal à les rassurer malgré ses coups de langue. J'avais quand même mis la table sur la terrasse abritée, mais les serviettes volaient et le vent nous sifflait désagréablement dans les oreilles.

D'ordinaire Severus m'aurait demandé de dîner dans la salle à manger, mais il ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir du déluge menaçant, il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, lui aussi mal à l'aise et tendu. J'ai supposé qu'il avait peur de l'orage, et ça m'a fait plaisir, quelque part.

Nous n'avons parlé de rien, nous avons mangé rapidement, et ils sont partis vers le salon, délaissant le patio devenu trop venteux. Me privant également de l'accès à la télé, ce qui m'a énervée, même si je savais qu'il n'était pas prudent de regarder la télé pendant un orage.

Les premières gouttes se sont écrasées lourdement sur le toit, un éclair a zébré le ciel. Mais je n'éprouvais rien, pas de peur ni de plaisir, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Je suis montée dans ma chambre pour lire, les laissant dans le salon, à répéter. Ils ne se sont pas aperçu que je n'étais plus là, concentrés sur eux-mêmes.

Leur pièce. Leur folie.

Je crois qu'après quelques pages j'ai somnolé, malgré le bruit de l'orage, confortablement installée dans mes draps soyeux et odorants.

Je crois que j'ai rêvé.

J'ai rêvé d'une église sous la pluie, de fidèles encapuchonnés murmurant des chants grégoriens, d'un prêtre habillé de noir face à eux, ouvrant ses bras en une forte incantation. Quelques bougies perçaient l'obscurité de leur flamme vacillante, il y avait une forme étendue sur l'autel. Je ne distinguais aucun visage sauf celui du prêtre –Severus, bien sûr. Il psalmodiait en latin, sa voix grave et sensuelle couvrant les chants des fidèles ; oui, vous avez bien lu, sa voix était sensuelle, ses gestes lents, fascinants. Bien sûr dans mon rêve c'était une messe noire, bien sûr la forme sur l'autel ne manquerait pas d'être sacrifiée, pour le Bien commun.

J'espérais juste ne pas en être le témoin fasciné, même si l'ensemble était d'une rare beauté, d'une harmonie parfaite. Les vitraux illuminaient le chœur de couleurs étranges, dessinant des tableaux irréels sur l'assistance. Je cherchais en vain la sortie, chaque coup de tonnerre devenait le bruit d'une porte qui claque devant moi, me privant de toute sortie.

Bien sûr j'ai fini par me réfugier derrière un confessionnal, terrifiée de voir le prêtre sortir un immense couteau de sous sa robe, et l'approcher de la forme recouverte d'un drap –qui ressemblait étrangement à ma nappe préférée. Quand il levé le drap d'un geste ample, grandiloquent, l'assistance a frémi et je crois que j'ai poussé un cri.

Harry gisait nu, les pieds et poings liés sur l'autel par d'épaisses cordes. Je me souviens de son expression étrange, presque extatique, recueillie, et de son érection dérangeante. Severus a promené délicatement le couteau de ses pieds à sa gorge, posant la lame à plat sur sa poitrine, son ventre, son sexe, le faisant gémir. Le gémissement était troublant, presque érotique, et les fidèles ont interrompu leurs chants, souffles coupés par le spectacle.

Lorsqu'au bout de longues circonvolutions le couteau s'est enfoncé dans la chair d'un Harry extasié, le jeune homme a joui sous mes yeux en longs jets blancs, et je me suis précipitée sur le prêtre, le suppliant : « Non, moi. Prends-moi-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie… ».

Puis je crois qu'une porte s'est refermée et que je me suis réveillée, ou alors c'était un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres. Je me souviens de mes pieds sur le parquet de la chambre, dans les escaliers craquants, sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Je me souviens m'être approchée du petit salon, intriguée par les bruits qui en émanaient. J'ai voulu tourner la poignée, la porte était fermée à clé. J'aurais dû tambouriner, exiger qu'ils ouvrent. Mais non, encore émue par mon rêve, ou prise dans un demi-sommeil, j'ai collé l'oreille à la porte, le cœur battant.

Et j'ai entendu. Entre les coups de tonnerre et la musique en sourdine, j'ai entendu, et les images se sont formées dans mon esprit, aussi réelles que mon rêve.

- Te repens-tu ? demandait la voix acerbe du prêtre.

Sanglots.

- Que faisais-tu, malheureux ? Réponds-moi ! Que faisais-tu dans le noir ? a repris la voix courroucée. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Laissez-moi, je vous en prie… s'il vous plaît, gémissait le jeune homme en reniflant.

- Quelle honte ! Quelle honte !

- S'il vous plaît…

- Te repens-tu ? sifflait la voix de plus en plus assourdie de Severus.

- Oui…

- Je n'ai pas entendu !

Les sanglots continuaient de plus belle, j'ai reconnu la scène qu'ils répétaient ce fameux soir où je les avais surpris. Je n'ai pas bougé.

Je crois que je voulais connaître la fin de la scène.

- Oui…

- Tourne–toi. Baisse ton pantalon…

- Mais…

- Baisse ton pantalon, mécréant ! Tu vas voir comment je soigne ce genre de maladie moi…

Un bruit sec et mat a claqué, comme une gifle. Ou une fessée. J'ai frémi. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Les pleurs ont repris, et Severus a murmuré plusieurs mots que je n'ai pas entendus.

« Non ! Non… » gémissait Harry –Paul ?

- Chut ! C'est pour ton bien, mon enfant. Enlève-ça…

- Non, je ne veux pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-moi…

- J'ai tous les droits, ici ! a repris la voix chaude, légèrement altérée. Tous… enfonce-toi bien ça dans la tête…

Imaginez mon émoi, derrière la porte. J'étais tétanisée d'horreur, ou d'excitation, je ne sais plus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes mains étaient moites, je tremblais, je crois. Divers bruits ont suivi, que je n'identifiais pas, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus suggestifs.

- Enlève ça…

- Non…

- Vas- y ! Vite ! Ou tu vas voir…

Un claquement sec a suivi, puis une exclamation étouffée :

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Viens près de moi… Viens.

- Non. Laissez-moi…gémissait la jeune voix.

- D'accord. Alors montre-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu faisais, tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivé. Ce que tu fais tous les soirs, dans ta chambre… je t'entends, tu sais. Montre-moi.

- Oh !

- Je ne te toucherai pas. Je ne te frapperai plus. Vas-y, montre-moi. N'aie pas peur, a soufflé la voix avec douceur.

Silence. Je n'entendais plus que l'orage, et les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- Oui… oui. comme ça. Encore. Doucement ! _Doucement… _a repris la voix plus faiblement, presque tendrement.

Les pleurs avaient cessé, remplacés par des soupirs. Les soupirs de deux voix. Et des chuchotements rauques, sensuels. Horribles.

- Oui, c'est bien mon garçon. Très bien. Encore. Oui. Oui.

- Non…

- Viens... viens près de moi. Continue...

- Je...

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait devant personne?

- Non, a murmuré une voix si faible que j'ai fermé les yeux douloureusement.

- Vas-y doucement. Lentement. Oh mon Dieu, tu es beau, si beau… Tu aimes ça ?

- Ou..oui.

Etaient-ils toujours dans la pièce, faisaient-ils toujours semblant ? J'étais perdue, tremblante. _Emue._ Oui, émue, je l'avoue. Le dégoût viendrait plus tard. Mais là, avec quelques mots, ils enflammaient mon imagination, me faisant participer malgré moi à une célébration contre-nature, mais si sensuelle que j'ai passé ma main entre mes cuisses, accroupie par terre. Je me souviens que je me suis dit que c'était juste un autre rêve. Le rêve érotique d'une jeune femme frustrée.

- Continue, oui, comme ça. Encore. Encore. Laisse-moi te toucher à présent. Je veux te montrer. Ouvre les yeux !

- Non ! non, je ne veux plus… Je ne peux pas. Non…

Un coup de tonnerre. Un éclair. L'orage était sur nous, invité inattendu mais à part entière. Un petit cri, un meuble qui tombe, sans doute une chaise, et des voix étouffées. Des pleurs.

- Tu es à moi, à moi… a répété Severus, d'une voix si basse et sourde qu'elle semblait sortie de l'Enfer.

- Non… non !

- Si. A genoux. A genoux !

- Aïe ! aïe… a fait une voix faible.

- Quoi ? c'est tout ? Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça…

Les pleurs ont redoublé, je crois que j'ai mordu mon poing pour ne pas crier. Et si c'était un viol ? Un vrai viol ? Un instant j'ai envisagé d'appeler la Police, mais la perspective du scandale m'a terrifiée. J'ai eu honte, horriblement honte. J'avais mal aux genoux, au dos, de rester accroupie comme ça. J'avais une crampe dans le pied, dans le bras. J'avais mal partout, je crois.

- Je veux te faire crier. Je veux te faire jouir. Je veux te voir jouir…, a dit la voix de mon mari, avec fièvre.

Les mêmes mots. Les mêmes mots. J'avais envie de me lever, de lui dire : « Non, moi ! Prends-moi,-moi… Aime-moi, Severus, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie ».

- Je vous en prie…je vous en supplie… Non… non.

- Attends, je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Non.

- Laisse-toi faire… ne bouge pas.

- …

- Attends, je viens doucement. Détends-toi, et tu n'auras pas mal… détends-toi.

- Oh !

- Seigneur, qu'est ce que tu es étroit... oh mon Dieu, c'est si bon.

- Ooooooh…

- Détends toi... attends, je vais te toucher là, aussi.

L'oreille collée à la porte, j'imaginais les pires scènes, mais n'entendais que des soupirs, et un petit cri soudain. Je me suis mordue la lèvre, violemment.

- Tu es le péché, la chair… nous brûlerons en Enfer. En Enfer ! a reprit la voix grave, plus fermement.

- Oooooooooooooh mon Dieu, mon Dieu…

_- Crie, pleure, Bon Dieu !! _

Des halètements, des pleurs que je connaissais bien. Et ce bruit un peu humide, répétitif, que je connaissais trop bien. Des plaintes.

- Tu aimes ? Tu aimes ? Tu es à moi… A moi.

- Non ! Non !! répétait la voix hachée, affolée.

- Ne pleure pas, mon Ange, je t'en supplie ne pleure pas. Je t'aime, tu sais, je t'aime. Viens, je vais te caresser ici, ça va te faire du bien. Regarde comme ça te fait du bien…Mais ne pleure pas, mon Ange, mon amour. Oh, tu es si bon… si bon… je vais encore te faire du bien, je vais t'aimer comme personne ne t'aimera jamais. Ta peau est si douce, mon amour… tu es si tendre, à l'intérieur…

Croyez-le ou pas, mais ce sont les mots d'amour qui m'ont fait le plus mal. Parce que je reconnaissais ce ton, cette voix. Qui ne mentait pas.

- Mon ange, mon amour… tu es si doux, si tendre… oh, ma merveille. Je t'aime, je t'aime…

« Oui…oui…oui…oui » a alors chuchoté la voix d'Harry, me brisant le cœur, et j'ai reconnu ce son, ce murmure à peine gémi que je poussais moi aussi quand Severus me faisait l'amour si merveilleusement que je décollais, jouissant longuement sous ses caresses expertes. Après il y a eu cette espèce de hoquet que Severus émet toujours en éjaculant, et je me suis enfin relevée, horrifiée.

J'ai remonté les escaliers quatre à quatre et je me suis écroulée dans mon lit, tétanisée. Peut-être n'avais-je entendu qu'une répétition, au début, mais leurs soupirs de la fin ne laissait place à aucun doute : Severus avait fait l'amour à Harry, et ils avaient joui, indubitablement.

Inutile de se demander quelles répliques faisaient partie de la pièce, la messe était dite.

oOo oOooOo

Je crois que j'ai sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves –enfin, et le lendemain matin le ciel était clair, bleu dur, nettoyé par la pluie. Le lendemain matin Severus sirotait son café sur la terrasse, en lisant le journal, et il m'a adressé un sourire radieux quand je me suis approchée de lui, incertaine. Il avait retrouvé sa sérénité, sa bienveillance. Visiblement, il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon amour ? me demanda-t-il avec douceur. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur de l'orage ?

Encore peu réveillée, les oreilles emplies du bruit des cigales, j'ai entendu « orgasme » à la place d' « orage ». Un beau lapsus.

- Non, ça va, merci… ai-je répondu. Tu t'es couché tard ? Vous avez répété longtemps ?

- Oui, assez longtemps.

- Et Harry, il n'a pas eu peur ? ai-je enchaîné avec candeur, même si mon cœur était une pierre dans ma poitrine.

- Si, un peu, au début. Mais il a été courageux, a répondu Severus en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un champion du bluff. Je jurerais qu'il savait très bien de quoi je parlais, et qu'il a vraiment répondu à mes questions.

- Et tu as été satisfait ? ai-je ajouté, pour pousser mon avantage un peu plus loin.

- Parfaitement, a répondu Severus avec un sourire en coin. Parfaitement.

Je suis venue m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, et j'ai murmuré :

- Alors, c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu ce que tu as voulu, il va rentrer chez lui ?

Il a tourné brusquement la tête vers moi, un pli amer sur le visage :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Oh si… Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, Severus. Il est temps que ça s'arrête, maintenant, parce que tu as déjà été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Son regard noir a dardé le mien, et tant d'émotions ont défilé en quelques secondes que je ne pourrais les décrire toutes. Deux prédominaient cependant : la haine et la douleur. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement immobile, le journal tremblait légèrement entre ses mains. Le masque était sur le point de se fissurer.

Il a secoué la tête, j'ai repris avec fermeté :

- Il faut que ça s'arrête, tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

- Je… c'est impossible. C'est trop tôt.

Je l'ai fixé froidement, voyant sous mes yeux un vieil homme libidineux pour la première fois. Le pervers avait tué l'homme que j'aimais. Il me faisait presque pitié. Il était tombé dans son propre piège, ça se voyait. Il avait dépassé les limites, s'était brûlé les ailes à la flamme de la jeunesse et de l'innocence. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'Harry.

Il y a toujours une limite au jeu d'acteur, ai-je pensé avec tristesse.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Severus.

- Alors, pars. Si tu n'es pas contente, pars. Rentre chez toi.

- C'est ici chez moi, Severus.

Je me suis levée et je suis sortie le plus dignement possible, sans montrer mon trouble intérieur. Ma rage.

Après une douche froide j'ai enfilé un jean et un T-shirt et je suis redescendue, croisant Harry au bas des marches, en pyjama. Il attendait visiblement que je lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Pas de chance, j'avais rendu mon tablier.

- Je sors, Harry. Si tu veux déjeuner, sers-toi. Fais comme chez toi…

Après tout, il m'avait pris ma place dans le cœur et le lit de Severus, il pouvait aussi la prendre en cuisine. La lueur de peur dans ses yeux verts m'a fait du bien, j'avais fini d'être une victime.

Maintenant nous jouerions dans une autre pièce. La mienne.

J'ai filé à Aix en Provence, la radio au maximum, une drôle de joie dans le cœur. Une mauvaise joie, sans doute, nommée vengeance. Je suis entrée chez le coiffeur le plus cher de la place, et je lui ai demandé de me couper les cheveux courts, comme un garçon. Je lui ai montré la photo d'un magazine, une photo d'Harry dans son dernier film :

- Voilà. Je veux ressembler à ça.

- Mais vous êtes sûre ? C'est dommage, vous avez une telle épaisseur de cheveux…ça vous va bien, les cheveux longs, s'est exclamé le coiffeur.

- Mon mari préfère, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

Et ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. J'imaginais qu'il avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux courts d'Harry, la veille, peut être même les avait-il tirés en arrière, pendant la pénétration. Les mots obscènes de Severus tournaient dans ma tête alors que les longues boucles brunes tombaient à terre. Et j'ai pleuré.

Pas pour mes cheveux, non. Enfin, pas que pour ça. Pour le mensonge, la trahison, mes illusions bafouées, l'innocence perdue. Mon innocence. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes, je le détestais. J'aurais voulu le tuer, à ce moment-là, de m'avoir infligé cela.

Le coiffeur, désolé, ne m'a pas fait payer et je suis ressortie la rage au cœur, plus légère. J'ai acheté des jeans délavés, des t-shirts troués, des Converse noires, je me suis prise pour une rebelle, les yeux creusés et la rage au ventre.

Finalement j'aimais ma nouvelle dégaine dans les vitrines, efflanquée, garçon manqué, genre Birkin dans « je t'aime, moi non plus », la poitrine en plus. Je me suis arrêtée dans un bar pour boire des bières, au comptoir, et je me suis laissé draguer par des mecs louches, aux ongles sales.

Au bout de trois bières j'avais envie de baiser, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Severus aurait été trop content. Non, je voulais de belles mains innocentes sur mes seins tendus, ma chatte humide. Des mains d'adolescent.

Les idées un peu embrouillées j'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai appelé l'instrument de ma vengeance, sur une impulsion. J'avais son numéro depuis qu'il avait appelé pour proposer à Harry d'aller chez lui.

- Draco ? Bonjour, je suis l'épouse de Severus Snape. Ecoute, Harry ne pourra pas venir demain chez toi pour fêter son anniv', alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir, toi. Pour lui faire la surprise. Il serait tellement content ! Je crois que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir, à mon avis…

Exclamations de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allez, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas…Ca fait pas très loin, depuis la Côte, en voiture…Ce sera une fête fabuleuse, promis. Allez, dis-moi oui.

Il a dit oui. Les dés étaient jetés, pour une nouvelle partie.

En rangeant mon portable dans ma poche arrière, j'ai murmuré : « Ce sera une belle nuit…et tu pourras baiser qui tu veux, Draco. Lui ou moi. Oui, une belle nuit. »

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture, et merci de vos reviews…**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Patate douce : ma foi, je suis triste pour toi aussi si tu te sens triste pour les persos. Ce n'est pas du tout mon but, d'autant moins dans ce récit où on garde de la distance par rapport aux persos….toutes mes excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura un peu plus plu ….merci pour ta review, en tout cas.**

**Camee : tu veux me kidnapper et m'enfermer avec un ordinateur ? J'accepte !! C'est un peu mon rêve, quelque part…je vais te filer mon adresse, mais j'ai besoin de câlins aussi, ok ? J'aime beaucoup tes spéculations sur les persos, elles sont très fines je trouve ! Merci pour le « magnifique », ça me touche beaucoup ^^. Merci pour cette belle review ^^**

**Elo : horriblement frustrant ? Oui, je comprends…désolée ! Mais merci de trouver que c'est bien écrit, c'est ce qui compte pour moi….à bientôt !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire ne concerne pas les acteurs de la série HP, que je ne connais **_**bien entendu**_** pas. Cette histoire est issue de mon imagination et n'a **_**bien entendu**_** aucun rapport avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Bon, dernier chapitre, celui au bout duquel vous perdrez toutes vos illusions, sur les persos et sur moi… bonne lecture en tout cas ^^, et pardon d'avance.**

_**Résumé : Severus, auteur de théâtre et comédien, invite Harry, jeune acteur, à passer quelques jours chez lui pour répéter sa dernière pièce. L'épouse de Severus les surprend ensemble, et décide de se venger en invitant Draco, autre acteur.**_

Quand je suis rentrée le soir, les bras chargés de paquets, personne ne m'a prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'attablent pour le dîner, que je n'avais pas préparé. Ils discutaient sur la terrasse quand je me suis avancée vers eux, crânement :

- Messieurs, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le dîner, j'étais à Aix. Je vous propose de commander des pizzas, à moins que l'un d'entre vous ne nous invite au restaurant…

Harry a ouvert de grands yeux en voyant ma nouvelle allure, Severus a froncé les sourcils et a demandé :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Oh, je me suis fait couper les cheveux, j'avais trop chaud. C'est bien plus pratique comme ça, pour l'été. Je me sens toute légère. Et puis j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais, chéri…

- Moi ? Mais je déteste les cheveux courts…

- Vraiment ? C'est pas ce qu'il me semblait, ai-je lâché en fixant Harry, qui a précipitamment baissé les yeux.

Sa honte faisait plaisir à voir, j'avoue. Severus tentait de garder son calme, mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement quand il a repris :

- Et pour le dîner ?

- Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. J'ai été très prise, aujourd'hui, ai-je ajouté en m'asseyant à leurs côtés, devant la table vide.

- On peut savoir par quoi ?

- Par la préparation de l'anniversaire d'Harry, demain soir. Comme il ne pourra pas s'absenter, et bien on fera la fête ici !!

- Comment ? Mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler ! fulminait Severus, poings serrés.

- Ben non, sinon ça n'aurait plus été une surprise… d'ailleurs je vous en parle quand même avant, pour éviter que vous prévoyiez autre chose, demain soir, ai-je ajouté d'un air entendu, en regardant à nouveau Harry, cramoisi.

- Et… mes parents vont venir ? a-t-il demandé d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, les avions sont pleins. Dommage, hein ?

- Oui, dommage, a-t-il répondu en cachant mal son soulagement.

Je me suis levée en baillant :

- Je suis épuisée. Je vais me coucher. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour le dîner, messieurs…

- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas faire ça, chérie… a tenté mon mari, en me voyant m'éloigner.

- On parie ? Bonne soirée messieurs.

J'ai monté l'escalier quatre à quatre, mi rigolarde mi furieuse face à la réaction de Severus. Il était hors de question que je reprenne mon rôle ménager, et il l'avait bien compris. Heureusement je m'étais bourrée de glaces et de crêpes en ville, je n'avais pas faim et j'avais un peu de temps devant moi pour préparer la « surprise » du lendemain. J'ai gribouillé une liste de courses complémentaires à acheter, qui m'occuperaient bien la journée du lendemain également. J'étais excitée et apeurée à la fois par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, par l'énormité de ce que j'avais en tête. Mais j'étais bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Quand Severus est enfin monté se coucher, longtemps après, je ne dormais pas, entièrement prise dans la préparation mentale de ma vengeance. Il s'est couché comme si de rien n'était, et nous sommes restés un moment côte à côte dans le lit, à retenir nos souffles. Je me demandais qui était cet inconnu que j'avais épousé, ce pervers qui sous couvert de théâtre avait violé un adolescent, et la haine montait à nouveau lentement en moi.

- C'est quoi la surprise ? a finalement murmuré Severus froidement.

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise…

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises, pourtant.

- Oui, mais c'est pas ton anniversaire, c'est celui d'Harry. Et à son âge, les anniversaires, ça compte. Souviens-toi quand tu étais jeune, au siècle dernier…

- Fariboles…

Le flot de rage montait encore en moi, je ne pouvais plus me taire :

- Tu peux bien faire ça pour lui, après tout ce que tu lui as fait…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ben voyons… prends moi pour une idiote ! Je sais que je suis blonde dans ma tête, mais quand même ! C'est pour ça que je me suis coupé les cheveux, d'ailleurs. Pour que tu me prennes un peu au sérieux…

Silence glacial. J'ai continué :

- Et pour que tu me baises, aussi, accessoirement, puisque visiblement c'est ce qui t'excite désormais…

- Quoi ?

- Les cheveux courts ! C'est ce qui t'excite, non ? Je me mets comment ? Sur le ventre, à genoux ? Faut que je t'appelle « Mon Père », pour que ça t'excite plus ?

- Tais-toi. Tais-toi tout de suite, a-t-il marmonné entre ses dents.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas entendus ? C'est immonde, ce que tu as fait Severus, immonde.

Légère tension du côté de Severus. Je crois que j'ai entendu grincer ses dents, ou alors c'était le sommier. Sa voix était encore plus coupante quand il a répondu :

- Encore tes balivernes… Tu as entendu quoi ? Une répétition, comme d'habitude, et tu as cru que c'était la réalité ? Décidément, tu es d'une naïveté…

- Ben voyons… Ca t'arrange bien, hein, cette histoire de répétitions ? Ca couvre toutes tes cochonneries…

- C'est une pièce de théâtre. On fait semblant.

- Non. Il y a des bruits qu'on n'imite pas, Severus. Tu m'écœures. Et il n'y a qu'à regarder ce pauvre Harry… sa tête de coupable parle pour lui. T'es un monstre…

- Ca suffit !! Je vais dormir au salon, j'en ai assez entendu, a-t-il dit en se relevant dans le noir et en enfilant ses savates.

- Oui, profites-en, ça ne va pas durer longtemps…

- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as été trop loin, ça ne peut pas durer.

La porte a bruyamment claqué, dans l'obscurité, et j'ai pensé à Harry, dans la chambre d'en face. J'évitais de me poser des questions à son sujet en nourrissant ma haine contre Severus, mais il était une victime, lui aussi, et encore plus que moi. Mais penser à lui aurait été reconnaître que j'étais complice par mon silence, et à ce moment-là je ne désirais que me venger de Severus. Harry était un instrument comme un autre de cette vengeance. Après tout, j'avais essayé de l'aider, il ne m'avait jamais écouté. Tant pis pour lui.

oOooOooOo

Le lendemain je me suis levée tôt, négligeant le fait que notre hôte attendrait vainement son petit déjeuner, et je suis partie compléter tout ce qui figurait sur ma liste, sans plus me poser de questions : champagne, saumon fumé, petits fours et diverses entrées chez le traiteur, énorme gâteau, décorations festives en tous genres. Et un cadeau pour Harry. J'ai claqué un argent fou avec un plaisir non feint, en imaginant la tête de Severus à la fin du mois, devant le décompte de la carte bleue.

Si nous étions encore ensemble à ce moment-là, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

En faisant les courses j'avais pris une décision : je resterais avec lui tant qu'Harry serait là, pour qu'il n'en profite pas, mais je le quitterais dans la foulée de son départ. Je ne supportais plus de le voir, je ne supportais plus ses mensonges. L'imaginer coucher avec lui me donnait envie de vomir, et la confiance avait disparu, à jamais.

Peut être que la haine qui me brûlait le cœur était une forme d'amour, mais mes rêves étaient morts à présent, enterrés dans le patio. Il ne serait plus mon Roi, je ne serais plus sa princesse. Le passage à l'âge adulte était brutal, amer.

Toute la journée j'ai eu peur que Draco se décommande, que mon plan tombe à l'eau. Mais rien. Pas de nouvelles.

En fin d'après-midi, Agnès –que j'avais appelée le matin même- m'attendait devant la porte pour m'aider à préparer la soirée, les mains sur les hanches :

- Mon Dieu, Madame, mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vos jolis cheveux…

- Trop chauds. Trop lourds. Tiens, Agnès, vous pouvez m'aider à vider la voiture ?

- Oh misère ! Mais vous avez vidé tout le supermarché !! a-t-elle constaté avec son accent chantant.

- Mais non… faut bien s'amuser, pas vrai ?

- Et Monsieur, il en pense quoi ? Il fait une drôle de tête, dites donc ! a-t-elle chuchoté.

- Il cache sa joie, c'est tout. Venez, on va tout préparer, et après vous partirez, quand notre invité sera là. Mais chuuuuuuuuuut, c'est une surprise pour Harry.

- Hé bé il en a de la chance, ce garçon, d'être logé par une gentille famille comme vous !

- Comme vous dites, Agnès, comme vous dites…

Severus et Harry répétaient sagement dans le patio, nous jetant parfois des petits coups d'œil inquiets. Je leur avais dit de se tenir prêts pour 20h30, et Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel, excédé.

Les heures ont filé à toute allure et à 20h, j'étais en sueur, toujours en jean et T-shirt quand un taxi a pilé devant l'entrée. Je me suis précipitée dehors, abandonnant Agnès qui décorait la terrasse, pour accueillir mon invité.

Il a tiqué en me voyant, nous nous étions croisés sur des tournages et j'avais résolument changé de style.

- Draco, c'est super sympa d'être venu, et Harry va être ravi… mais il faut que tu te caches pour l'instant, tout n'est pas prêt. Viens, je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'Harry, en haut –j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, pour une nuit ?- tu pourras te rafraîchir si tu veux. Mais surtout il faut te cacher, hein ? lui ai-je dit en lui faisant faire le tour de la maison, pour éviter le patio.

Il a acquiescé et m'a suivie, un peu inquiet. C'était un garçon charmant, un peu timide au naturel, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus craquant – à mes yeux. Il avait l'air très en forme, son bronzage faisait ressortir sa blondeur. Heureusement il n'a pas posé de question en voyant un matelas par terre –que j'avais transporté avec Agnès- et j'ai pu aller me changer rapidement avant l'heure fatidique.

J'ai tout d'abord essayé ma plus belle robe blanche, mettant bien en valeur ma peau devenue mate, mais le contraste avec les cheveux gâchait tout. Alors j'ai enfilé un jean propre, une chemise blanche appartenant à Severus, largement ouverte sur ma poitrine, laissant deviner la naissance de mon soutien gorge en soie noire. Du gel dans les cheveux, un peu de poudre sur le nez et entre les seins, une goutte de parfum, et le tour était joué.

J'étais un ravissant métrosexuel, au look androgyne parfaitement bluffant.

Le regard sidéré de Draco quand je l'ai croisé à la sortie de la salle de bain m'a prouvé que j'avais bien réussi mon coup.

- C'est pour la surprise, lui ai-je glissé à voix basse, avec un clin d'œil.

Il a acquiescé poliment, se demandant sans doute s'il avait zappé le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un bal costumé. Il est ressorti un peu plus tard à son tour, très élégant dans un costume noir, et je l'ai rassuré d'un sourire :

- Tu es très élégant. Magnifique.

- Merci…

« Harry va adorer », ai-je pensé en le regardant rougir.

Maintenant je devais déranger les deux illustres acteurs qui continuaient leur répétition sans se laisser distraire, et les convaincre de s'habiller. C'était sans doute jouable pour Harry, très difficile pour Severus. Et pourtant il fallait qu'il soit là, pour assister à _mon_ spectacle…

J'ai avalé une grande rasade de gin cul sec, et c'est avec un entrain forcé que j'ai lancé, en arrivant sous le patio :

- C'est l'heure !! les festivités vont commencer…Préparez-vous, messieurs !

- On ne pourrait pas attendre encore un peu ? a marmotté Severus d'un air las. On est en plein dans une scène, là. Tu as bien cinq minutes, non ?

- Non ! Impossible… On ne peut pas faire attendre la surprise.

- La surprise ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? a-t-il rétorqué en nous regardant alternativement.

- Ecoutez, vous deux. Ca fait deux jours que je me crève pour organiser quelque chose qui ne dérange pas trop vos répétitions, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous changer et de me rejoindre sur la terrasse !!

J'étais au bord des larmes, et Severus a compris qu'il était temps d'être raisonnable. Harry a filé se changer –sans même poser de questions sur le matelas supplémentaire- et Severus a péniblement monté les escaliers, sans dire un mot. J'ai repris un autre gin sec, qui m'a brûlé le gosier et m'a donné chaud. Encore plus chaud.

C'était une de ces soirées étouffantes comme il y en a tant, en Provence, et le fait de boire de l'alcool aggravait la sensation de moiteur. Mais il me fallait du courage, beaucoup de courage.

Et avec le gin je me sentais bien. Chaude. Prête. J'avais trois hommes pour moi seule, la nuit serait longue. Et surtout j'avais envie. Envie.

Vous savez, quand votre corps est léger et brûlant à la fois, quand vos yeux brillent, et que le rouge de votre bouche appelle les baisers. Je voulais des baisers. Je voulais être belle, désirée. Etre touchée, aussi. Mon corps réclamait des caresses, des muscles masculins, des sexes tendus. Je me suis croisée dans un miroir et je ne me suis pas reconnue. C'était qui, cette femme au décolleté ravageur, aux yeux chavirés ? Quelle femme ? Quelle pute ?

La princesse avait disparu, la princesse était morte, la jeune femme dans le miroir était sublime de désespoir et de désir mêlés. C'était peut être une pute, mais les acteurs ne sont ils pas tous des putes, eux aussi ?

J'étais prête à tout, j'espérais le pire.

Je me suis installée sur la terrasse superbement décorée, et j'ai attendu que Severus et Harry redescendent. Des lampions et des bougies éclairaient magnifiquement la terrasse, Agnès avait sorti les plus beaux verres à champagne, installé les petits fours et entrées variées sur le buffet. Le champagne millésimé, débouché, reposait dans son seau, cerné de glaçons. L'air était chaud, parfumé par les bougies. Magique.

Harry est arrivé le premier, intimidé, cheveux mouillés, jean propre et chemise blanche. Mon sosie.

- Viens mon Harry, assieds-toi là, à côté de moi…

- Tu es sûre ? on n'attend pas Severus ?

- J'arrête pas de l'attendre. Sa Majesté nous rejoindra bien assez tôt… allez, assieds-toi ! Tiens, prends une coupe…

- Mais Sev…

- La barbe avec Sev ! Allez, prends une coupe, et cul sec !

- Quoi ? mais je ne bois pas … presque jamais.

- Oh, pauvre chéri ! Hé bien, il y a des choses que tu vas commencer à faire, ce soir, je te jure… et tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça. Allez, c'est ton anniversaire ou non ? T'as pas envie de t'amuser ?

Enfin il a souri, nous avons croisé nos coupes, et nous avons tout bu, d'un coup.

Il a ri, s'en est aspergé le menton, et l'allégresse est venue. Une vraie gaité est apparue sur son visage triste et fermé, et il m'a tendu son verre à nouveau. En riant nous avons rempli nos verres et les avons vidés d'un trait, en titubant.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, ta surprise !!

- Mais c'est pas plutôt au dessert ?

- Elle attendra jamais jusqu'au dessert, la pauvre !

- La pauvre ? c'est quoi ? un chat ? une chatte ?

- Une chatte ?? Ah ! ah ! Non… quoique, si tu insistes, ai-je ajouté avec un clin d'œil, et ses joues ont rosi.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de me dire !

- Ferme les yeux…

- Quoi ?

- Allez, ferme les yeux…

Il a obéi, en gentil petit garçon, et il était craquant ainsi, avec son air de premier de la classe. J'ai été chercher Draco, qui nous observait caché dans le jardin, je l'ai pris par la main, qui était moite, et je l'ai amené en face d'Harry.

- Vas-y, ouvre les yeux, Harry…

En s'exécutant il a poussé un petit cri de joie tellement spontané que j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Draco a souri timidement.

- C'est toi, ma surprise ? a demandé Harry, avec cette lueur dans le regard.

Vous savez, cette lueur… quand tout passe par le regard, parce qu'il y des gens autour, des conventions, des règles. Des principes. En principe. Cette lueur de connivence qui vous isole des autres, quelques secondes.

- Hé oui ! C'est ta surprise… tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, pour un soir, ai-je répondu, ignorant la mine affolée de Draco. Allez Draco, tu as deux coupes de retard !!

- Comment ? Mais je ne peux pas boire autant !

- Si ! si ! ai-je dit en lui tendant son verre. Allez, cul sec !

- Non…

- Si ! Harry, donne lui l'ordre de boire… tu es la surprise d'Harry, tu dois obéir à tout ce qu'il te demande, Draco…

- Quoi ?

- Bois !! a dit Harry fermement.

Draco a secoué la tête, affolé, l'autre a fait une petite moue signifiant « espèce de dégonflé », et Draco a bu. Une coupe. Deux coupes.

Et encore une autre coupe.

Nous avons mis la musique, Moby je crois, et je planais, littéralement. J'avais oublié que j'avais un mari, des rancœurs, une vengeance. Il y avait ces deux garçons, plaisantant devant le buffet, le champagne et moi.

La nuit.

L'envie.

- Allez, ouvre la bouche Draco, lui ai-je dit en lui présentant un toast au saumon nappé de crème fraîche.

Il a détourné la bouche :

- C'est pas ton anniversaire, c'est Harry qui donne les ordres…

- OK. Harry, mets lui ça dans la bouche, ai-je dit en lui mettant le toast dans la main.

« Ouvre la bouche » a ordonné Harry d'une voix étrange, et Draco a obéi. Troublé. Il ne souriait plus, la lueur était là, à nouveau.

Et Harry l'a nourri, lui a donné à boire, multipliant les ordres d'un ton sec, que Draco exécutait avec docilité, souvent les yeux fermés. Le brun enfournait la nourriture bien profondément, frôlant les lèvres, le menton. C'était jouissif, régressif. Bien sûr ça a dégénéré, les petits fours se sont retrouvés par terre, sur nos habits, et nous avons hurlé de rire. C'était comme une libération, une délivrance, le bonheur de rire aux larmes. Ou nos nerfs qui lâchaient.

La vie, enfin.

Je n'étais plus spectatrice, j'étais actrice. Ils étaient beaux, gais, j'avais envie de les toucher.

Les cigales s'étaient tues, la lune apparaissait au dessus de la maison, rougeâtre, et un vent doux s'est levé. On se racontait des blagues débiles, idiotes, obscènes, en vidant nos coupes comme si nos vies en dépendaient, se gavant des meilleurs mets sans les déguster. Des enfants à nouveau.

Puis il est arrivé.

Pâle, blafard dans son costume noir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ?

Immédiatement une banquise est tombée sur le banquet, et nous avons arrêté de rire.

- Je ne vous félicite pas, messieurs. Bienvenue chez moi, Draco, a-t-il lâché avec mépris, en se servant une coupe.

Puis il s'est assis un peu plus loin, avec une tranche de melon sur une assiette, regardant d'un air dégoûté les aliments écrasés au sol. Impérial. Nous ne disions plus rien, tétanisés. Draco a bafouillé quelques mots de remerciement, que mon mari a ignorés.

Au bout d'un long moment le fin sourire est revenu sur ses lèvres, puis il reprit :

- Mais amusez-vous, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas gâcher le goûter d'anniversaire.

Bien sûr tout était gâché. Nous nous jetions des petits coups d'œil gênés, comme des enfants pris en faute. Severus a dit :

- Décidément la jeunesse ne sait plus s'amuser. Il n'y a même pas un gâteau ?

- Si, si, je vais le chercher, ai-je répondu rapidement, et j'ai presque couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

Presque, parce que j'étais saoule et je glissais sur les dallages, manquant me casser la figure. Je suis revenue à petits pas, avec le gâteau allumé, et nous avons tous fredonné « Happy Birthday » puis applaudi quand Harry a soufflé ses bougies. Bel exploit.

J'ai découpé le gâteau au chocolat, que nous avons mangé debout, mal à l'aise, sauf Severus confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, nous fixant de son air narquois. La soirée tournait au vinaigre, je me suis soudain sentie très fatiguée.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, ai-je dit à mes hôtes en bâillant.

- Mais non ! La soirée ne fait que commencer, amusez-vous ! a lancé Severus en se levant. L'ancêtre va se coucher… bonne nuit, Harry, et bon anniversaire à toi. Profites-en bien… a-t-il ajouté presque tristement, en rentrant dans la maison.

Après son départ, nous nous sommes regardés et nous avons éclaté de rire, ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille champagne, que nous avons bue au goulot, tour à tour.

Les sales gamins étaient de retour, cherchant encore plus de frissons, de transgressions.

- Bon ! On fait un jeu… Harry donne des ordres à Draco, Draco à moi et moi à Harry, ai-je décrété. Et si on n'obéit pas, on a un gage !!

- Quoi ?

- Non !

- Si !! Allez, les mecs, vous voulez vous amuser, ou vous voulez vous coucher ?

- Ca dépend avec qui, a répondu Harry avec un air faussement innocent, et Draco s'est mordillé la lèvre.

- Ca dépend surtout de qui l'ordonnera à qui, ai-je renchéri, leur coupant la chique.

L'excitation était revenue au centuple, après la douche froide. Les ordres ont jailli, nous faisant rire ou hurler...

- Chante ! a ordonné Harry à Draco, qui a repris « Happy Birthday » de sa voix flûtée.

- Bois un verre cul sec ! m'a ordonné Draco.

- Raconte ton pire souvenir ! ai-je ordonné à Harry.

- Raconte ton meilleur souvenir !

- Cours pieds nus dans le jardin !

- Raconte une blague !

- Ouvre ta chemise !

- Dis-nous le prénom de ton premier amour !

- Touche Harry sous la ceinture !

- Caresse les cheveux de Draco et dis-lui qu'il est beau !

Etrangement les rires se sont tus, Harry a tendu la main et a murmuré « tu es beau » si doucement que des milliers d'ondes m'ont traversée. Draco n'a pas ri.

Encore un peu de champagne, des rires excités.

- Embrasse Harry sur la bouche ! a dit Draco, et je me suis exécutée, goûtant pour la première fois les lèvres douces et chaudes.

- Déshabille-toi !

Harry a laissé tomber sa chemise, révélant son torse bronzé.

- Déshabille-toi !

Draco a enlevé sa veste et son pantalon, seul son caleçon dépassait de la chemise.

- Déshabille-toi !

J'ai ouvert ma chemise, enlevé mon soutien gorge, laissant mes tétons se dresser à travers la chemise entrouverte. Ils ne les quittaient pas du regard, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

- Touche-moi…

Draco a posé ses mains sur la peau nue d'Harry, le caressant doucement, de la poitrine à la taille, tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, sans doute inconsciemment. Nous ne contrôlions plus grand-chose, entièrement guidés par la nuit. L'envie.

- Touche-moi…

J'ai glissé ma main entre les jambes du blond, depuis le genou jusqu'à la cuisse, et sa peau était incroyablement douce. J'ai fini par frôler ses bourses du dos de ma main, en le regardant bien en face, et il a gémi.

- Touche-toi…

Harry a ouvert la bouche, ébahi, puis a passé ses mains dans son propre cou, dans un geste infiniment tendre, qu'il a laissées glisser le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à son estomac, yeux fermés.

- Mieux que ça ! ai-je ordonné d'un ton sans réplique.

Les yeux toujours clos il a glissé sa main dans son jean, puis s'est crispé en poussant un petit cri. Sa main allait et venait dans son jean sous nos yeux voyeurs.

- Elle est comment ? ai-je interrogé à voix basse, les sens en déroute.

« Grosse… dure » a soufflé Harry, et Draco a gémi, et s'est approché de lui.

- Montre-moi… lui a-t-il chuchoté.

- Hé ! Mais c'est à moi de lui donner un ordre, ai-je protesté.

- Dis-lui de nous montrer, a déclaré Draco, fou de désir.

- Non ! C'est plus son tour, elle a déjà donné un ordre… a soufflé Harry. A moi ! Enlève le bas, Draco !

Le slip a glissé sur les jambes fines, dévoilant dans la pénombre une longue verge fine qui dépassait de la chemise. Harry et moi avons poussé un soupir, alors que la main du brun n'avait pas quitté son jean. Ils sont restés face à face, fascinés, et j'ai fait le tour du jardin en courant pour éteindre presque toutes les bougies, dans un ultime sursaut de pudeur. Même si nous étions tellement saouls que plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance, à part nos corps dont les nerfs étaient à vif.

- Suce ce que tu veux ! m'a dit Draco.

J'ai attrapé une bouteille de Perrier que j'ai passée entre mes seins, léchée, sucée avec un art consommé, avant d'en avaler le reste, sous la moue déconfite du blond.

- Touche ses seins, Draco, mais pas avec tes mains… a murmuré Harry, me désignant.

La langue était chaude, très douce, m'excitant terriblement. Les dents blanches ont mordillé les pointes, les lèvres ont sucé avec délicatesse, me faisant pousser une petite plainte. J'avais envie de faire l'amour. On en avait tous envie.

La suite, si elle est immonde, était inévitable. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous en faire le récit honteux, pour ce que je m'en rappelle.

- Touche-moi, mais pas avec tes mains, ai-je demandé à Harry, pour comparer.

La langue était plus râpeuse, plus rapide, m'excitant encore davantage. Je retenais à grand peine des râles de désir, me tortillant sans retenue.

- Suce ! m'a ordonné à nouveau Draco.

- Qui ? ai-je demandé, sans me dégonfler.

- Harry…

En me mettant à genoux j'ai dégrafé son pantalon, entrouvert le caleçon et fait apparaître un pénis court et large. Draco s'est approché de nous pour ne pas en perdre une miette, j'avais leurs deux sexes sous le nez, ou presque. Mais j'avais reçu un ordre, je devais l'exécuter. J'ai recueilli la première goutte du bout de ma langue, Harry a frémi, Draco a souri.

Lentement, avec gourmandise, j'ai léché le membre tendu vers moi, l'absorbant, le suçant, le mordillant, m'accrochant aux hanches du garçon. Encore et encore. Les yeux d'Harry allaient de ma bouche au bas–ventre de Draco, qui nous frôlait parfois. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sans m'interrompre, j'ai ordonné à Harry :

- Caresse-le…

Nous nous sommes encore rapprochés, formant un cercle infernal, croyant dissimuler nos forfaits par la promiscuité. Harry a léché sa main et l'a tendue vers le sexe de Draco, qu'elle a empoigné fermement, au même rythme que ma bouche sur lui. Elle montait et descendait régulièrement, révélant le gland rougi, que j'ai léché à plusieurs reprises, pour faciliter le travail d'Harry. Nous soupirions et gémissions de concert, emportés par nos ventres, nos hormones, prêts à briser les tabous, pulvériser les convenances, crever de plaisir sous les coups ou les caresses.

- Putain je vais jouir, a grogné Harry et Draco s'est avancé pour l'embrasser sur la bouche goulûment, alors que le brun giclait dans la mienne.

C'est à moment là que le volet du haut a claqué, et que j'ai cru apercevoir la tête de mon mari disparaissant à l'intérieur.

- Merde… a murmuré une voix.

Je ne sais même plus laquelle.

- Montons, ai-je dit aux garçons gênés, immobiles.

Harry a raflé une bouteille de champagne, dont nous avons usé et abusé plus tard, et je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de ma chambre, angoissée. Je me préparais au pire : la leçon de morale de mon mari, et son mépris cinglant.

- Viens dans notre chambre, ont soufflé les garçons en me tendant la main.

Et je les ai suivis.

Ils se sont installés l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas par terre, nus, à peine recouverts du drap et je me suis installée dans le lit d'Harry, un peu plus élevé. Ils étaient juste en dessous de mon lit, et un rayon de lune a révélé leurs chairs pâles.

Je n'ai qu'un souvenir très flou de la suite, mais il y a eu des murmures, des aveux entre les garçons. Beaucoup de douceur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi, a chuchoté Draco à son compagnon nocturne.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Draco, a répondu l'autre, d'une voix étrange.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien montré, pendant toutes ces années ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien vu, pendant toutes ces années ?

Des gloussements ont suivi, des soupirs, et bientôt le drap est tombé par terre, dévoilant leurs corps enlacés.

Ils se sont aimés sans pudeur, je me suis caressée pour eux.

Nous avons recommencé, alterné, essayé, eu peur, eu mal. Joui.

C'était bonheur et souffrance mélangés, honte et plaisir. Nous ne contrôlions plus rien, ni nos corps ni nos esprits, et nous avons improvisé une orgie, une orgie de sexe et de plaisirs.

Ne me demandez pas les détails, je n'ai plus que l'image floue de membres emmêlés, poisseux, tremblants de fatigue et de jouissance, vers trois heures du matin, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

Que dire ?

C'était la vie. La nuit. L'envie.

oOooOooOo

C'était ma vengeance, surtout, et je me suis réveillée avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Ils dormaient encore, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si innocents apparemment. Je ne savais pas comment affronter Severus. Les évènements de la nuit me paraissaient horribles, sous la lumière crue du matin. Il n'y avait qu'un coupable, c'était moi.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dehors : les restes de la veille trônaient encore sur la table, les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient la pelouse. Je n'osais imaginer mon mari seul dans la cuisine, buvant son café.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : la fuite en avant.

Dès leur réveil les garçons ont appelé un taxi, pris une douche ensemble et se sont sauvés en me promettant de me rappeler.

Un seul tient parole, de temps en temps.

Je suis entrée dans la chambre conjugale, la peur au ventre. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mon côté du lit n'avait pas été défait. Ne le serait plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Ces mots tournaient dans ma tête pendant que je faisais une valise en vitesse, n'emportant que les jeans, les T-shirts, les vêtements les moins chers. Les vêtements de princesse étaient inutiles désormais, je n'étais plus qu'une putain.

Quand je suis descendue avec ma valise, Severus était toujours dans la cuisine, buvant son café. Il n'a pas tourné la tête vers moi. Je ne suis pas allée le voir, lui dire au revoir, ou pardon. Ou merci. Je suis partie comme une voleuse, avec la honte dans mes bagages.

oOooOooOo

Je suis montée dans la voiture sans savoir où aller, je crois que j'ai démarré en trombe, comme si je pouvais échapper aux souvenirs en accélérant.

Ma vengeance était devenue un cauchemar, j'étais sale, écœurée par moi–même. Je me suis arrêtée dans l'Eglise la plus proche, cherchant un vain réconfort. Une absolution peut être. Je suis restée longtemps à genoux, attendant je ne sais quoi. Un signe peut être. La fraicheur de l'Eglise romane et sa simplicité n'ont fait que me renvoyer à mes péchés, mes vanités. Ma trahison. Des images de la nuit me revenaient en flash, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais vraiment fait ça. Pas moi.

Je suis ressortie encore plus honteuse.

Et je ne savais pas où aller. Retourner chez mes parents ? Pour leur raconter quoi ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils liraient mon forfait sur mon visage, qu'ils devineraient tout.

J'ai appelé une vieille copine, à Marseille, qui m'a invitée chez elle en poussant un cri de joie, car je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon mariage. Mon incompréhensible mariage. Sur la route, la radio à fond, j'ai essayé de savoir si ma faute était pire que celle de Severus, sans trouver la réponse.

J'ai passé deux jours chez elle à me forcer à m'amuser, boire, rire. A faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'aurais cru l'oubli plus facile, sur la plage, sur les pistes de danse, dans les cocktails amers. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était de devoir le revoir, un jour. Pour divorcer.

Il m'en a dispensée, je ne l'ai jamais revu.

…

Je n'ai pas voulu me rendre à la morgue.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez la rapidité et la brutalité de cette fin, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à vous raconter toute mon errance aussi banale que navrante. Au bout de trois jours un appel de mon père m'a annoncé, d'une voix grave, que Severus s'était pendu dans le jardin. Qu'il n'avait pas laissé de mot.

Il paraît que j'ai poussé un cri horrible. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai passé une nuit dans une clinique, à Marseille, et je n'ai raconté la vérité qu'au psy qui m'a traitée, à ce moment-là. Il m'a dit des choses très sages sur le deuil, la culpabilité. Il m'a dit que si je ne me pardonnais pas, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Se sortir de quoi ?

A peu près au même moment –excusez-moi, tout est flou à cause des tranquillisants- j'ai répondu aux questions de la Police en quasi hypnose, abrutie par les médicaments. Heureusement j'avais un alibi pour ce jour-là, et l'autopsie a prouvé le suicide. Les causes du suicide n'ont intéressé que les journaux à scandale, et j'ai prié pour la discrétion des garçons.

Les funérailles ont été déchirantes, Harry et moi nous sommes évités, honteux. Toutes ces photos dans la presse. La jeune veuve éplorée au regard caché par des lunettes noires. Quelques mois plus tard, les photos de moi, enceinte, avec leurs titres larmoyants. La pièce retirée de l'affiche, avant l'annonce de sa reprise –dans le texte initial- par un metteur en scène très connu, avec Harry dans le rôle de Paul.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autre Paul que toi », avait dit Severus.

Je ne juge pas Harry, comment le pourrais-je ?

C'est à mon retour dans la maison de Provence –pour la vider- que j'ai trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres cette enveloppe que Severus avait posté pour moi.

Je vous la livre, à vous de voir ce qui est vérité, ou mensonge. Moi je l'ignore.

_Mon ange,_

_Pardonne-moi ce geste, pardonne-moi la souffrance. Au terme de ma vie, je n'ai qu'un regret : t'avoir fait souffrir. T'avoir trahie, pour ma pièce. Pure vanité. Douce folie. _

_Comment continuer, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu ? Tu es partie, la pièce ne se fera pas, il n'y a plus qu'à tirer le rideau. Se retirer sur la pointe des pieds._

_Je ne lui en veux pas non plus, à ce jeune menteur aux yeux si purs. Lui non plus ne savait pas, au début. Pardonne-moi l'absurde vérité, je comprendrais que tu ne me croies pas, mais je veux être celui qui te la révèle. Je suis coupable, de toute manière._

_Tout a commencé il y a quelques années, par son regard vert sur moi. Il avait craqué sur mon personnage, comme un élève craque sur un prof. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et il faut résister. Il y a eu des gestes malhabiles, des regards appuyés, des mots enflammés. J'ai résisté, résisté encore. Ma compagne était malade, j'ai ignoré les gestes, les regards, les mots. Pas facile de décevoir un cœur pur, un amour débutant. _

_Ma compagne est morte, il est venu dans ma caravane, pour me consoler. Je l'ai rejeté, le faisant encore souffrir, me culpabilisant horriblement._

_L'adulte est toujours coupable, en amour._

_Puis j'ai rencontré un autre cœur pur, et je l'ai épousé. Crois-le ou non, je t'ai aimée. Infiniment. J'ai dit à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il m'oublie définitivement, que j'avais refait ma vie. Il a beaucoup pleuré, et m'a fait jurer de lui donner le rôle principal de la pièce que j'avais commencé à écrire. Je ne suis qu'un fieffé imbécile, j'ai accepté. _

_Je regrette de t'avoir dit qu'il était mauvais comédien, il est excellent. _

_Il a caché son amour pendant tout un tournage, et s'est invité chez nous, pour répéter la pièce. La pièce telle qu'il la voyait. J'ai tout accepté dans l'espoir de la monter quand même, cette pièce qui devait être l'œuvre de ma vie. Inutile de te raconter les mensonges et les dérapages, ma tentative désespérée de le faire partir –souviens toi de cette nuit où il a pleuré- j'ai réécrit la pièce pour lui, accompli les gestes les plus immondes, souillé notre mariage. Je suis impardonnable._

_Coupable. Le seul coupable._

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que je n'ai pas pu te donner. _

_Je te souhaite d'oublier._

_Severus._

oOooOooOo

Le bonheur. L'oubli.

Je l'ai cherché partout pendant trois ans, frôlé parfois.

C'est peut-être cette terrasse de Provence, les cigales qui chantent, les fleurs et les herbes folles du potager.

Les nuages qui arrivent.

C'est peut être le regard émeraude de ma fille, ses doigts sales qui colorient maladroitement une carte d'anniversaire pour celui qu'elle appelle « parrain », qui passe parfois, en coup de vent, l'été.

Le vent qui apporte les nuages ou qui nettoie le ciel.

C'est peut être la pluie.

**FIN**

**Hum, voilà, pas mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette fin corresponde à vos espérances, mais c'était la seule possible, d'après moi. Je voulais des faits et actes bruts, sans sentiments, dans un récit oppressant, fait par un œil subjectif. Je suis peut être allée trop loin, mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ^^**

_**Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce que j'allais faire, « après »… hé bien il y a en ligne sur FP la séquelle de « mon ciel dans ton enfer », une fic écrite avec Nicolina, qui s'appelle « le mot de passe », très axée sur les sentiments, contrairement à celle-ci. Par ailleurs j'ai commencé une autre fic, qui ne me satisfait pas vraiment, une espèce de HPDM, mais même le titre ne me convient pas vraiment….je ne suis pas sûre de la poster, en fait.**_

_**En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier de votre lecture, et surtout de vos reviews, en particulier les plus fidèles…mille mercis !! et tout particulièrement ma Nico qui m'a toujours soutenue, moi qui doute tellement ^^**_

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Patate douce : Oui, les cigales c'est spécial pour toi, ma belle ^^ (et ça fait du bien en cette saison)…ne massacre pas trop tes ongles, quand même… Je pense comme toi que la vengeance risque de plus lui faire de mal qu'autre chose, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution je crois. J'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçue ^^…merci pour ta fidélité**

**Camee : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage derrière la porte, parce que c'était important pour moi de le livrer sans « fioriture sentimentale »…j'espère que cette fin t'a plu, et que tu cernes mieux Harry, désormais (quoique). Je suis prête pour le kidnapping, surtout avec un chef ^^ viens quand tu veux, ma belle…. ;) Merci pour toutes tes reviews !**

**Carmilla de Lioncourt : Hé oui, c'est le retour de la vengeance ;) Désolée que ma fic te stresse, bien que quelque part ça me fait plaisir de ne pas te laisser indifférente…merci pour ta review !**

**Choupi : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! j'ai choisi de ne pas montrer les POV de Severus ou Harry, pour ne pas qu'on ressente d'empathie pour eux, pour ne pas romancer l'histoire. Merci de trouver ma fic originale et intéressante de ce point de vue, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais ^^…alors je suis comblée ^^, même si parfois cette fic a paru bizarre ou compliquée. Merci d'avoir compris !**

**Elo : merci d'avoir aimé, merci pour tes compliments ^^…merci de suivre mon autre fic en collaboration avec Nicolina, aussi ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


End file.
